El secreto de Ginny
by rochii potter
Summary: Ginny sufrio mucho cuando Harry se fue a otro pais luego de la derrota de lord voldemort, pero hay algo que ella no le conto que les cambiara la vida para siempre - 13º CAPITULO UP !
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**:_ El secreto de Ginny_

Era una tarde de verano, Ginny Weasley se encontraba en Las Tres Escobas, era una chica de pelo color rojo fuego, unos ojos cafés y un cuerpo que volvía loco a cualquier hombre; tenia 22 años y habían pasado 6 años de que no veía a Harry Potter, su gran amor de adolescente que fue mas allá de solo un amor pasajero. Él luego de la derrota de Lord Voldemort termino con Ginny, la dejó destrozada, con el corazón hecho pedazos, ella no sabia la razón concreta de porque la dejo; después él se fue a Estados Unidos, se recibió de Auror y no supo mas nada de él, lo único que sabia es que se tenia que volver a encontrar con él después de 6 años, ya que en una semana volvía de Francia para el nacimiento de Rose, la hija que van a tener Ron y Hermione en 3 semanas.

Como lo vería después de todo lo que paso, de todo lo que tuvo que pasar ella sola, el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad. aunque no estuvo sola por mucho tiempo. Ahora el volvía y tenia que contarle todo, pero lo odiaba, no savia como iva a reaccionar al verlo. todo iva a

salir a la luz, su gran secreto.

Havia pasado un tiempo que la pelirroja estaba en Las Tres Escobas, tenia que ir a La Madrigera, sin mas dejo unos galleons en la mesa y se levanto para irse todavia con ese nerviosismo de volver a verlo se fue.

Un humo verde esmeralda aparecio en la chimenea de La Madriguera

- Ginny cielo, pensé que no vendrías - era Molly Weasley quien le hablaba desde la cocina.

- como no iva a venir, tenia que pasar a buscarla - la pelirroja fue hacia la cocina, donde una pequeña de unos 6 años dibujaba tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, Ginny se quedo observándola unos minutos, era una niña con unos ojitos verdes esmeralda hermosos con unos rasgos muy parecidos a Ginny y un pelo color rojo fuego, era evidente con solo verla que era hija de Harry Potter.

La niña dejo de dibujar cuando se percato de que Ginny la observaba se dirigió hacia Ginny.

- mamiii - le dijo la pequeña felizmente levantando los brazos para que la alce

- Lily!, como te has portado cariño - Ginny la alzo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

- bien mami, sabes que siempre me porto bien - le decía Lily.

- es que tendiendo a Fred Y George como tios...bueno mama nosotras nos vamos que se nos hace tarde. -

- vendrás en 5 días, no? - le preguntaba Molly -

cuando la pelirroja la miro extrañada la madre se apresuro a decir

-el sábado viene Harry, supongo que vendrás.

- ...si, voy a venir -

-vendrás con Lily?

-nose.. va a ser dificil pero algún día se tendrá que enterar.. mientras mas tarde, peor será -

- quien es ese Harry mami - le preguntaba curiosa la pequeña.

- un... viejo amigo de mami, Lily - siempre evitó contarle de su padre. - que no veo hace muucho tiempo, bueno mama nos vemos el sábado, adiós, Lily despídete de la abuela

Molly la alzo y le dio unos bezotes en los cachetes y se la devolvió su hija.

Ginny se dirigió a la chimenea con Lily en brazos para volver a su casa en Londres; vivían en una casa muy bonita, sobre una avenida, era bastante grande para dos personas, pero para una familia tan grande como los Weasley era pequeña, tenia cuando

entraban una sala de estar, un comedor, seguida de una cocina bastante amplia con muchos electrodomésticos muggles, un pequeño patio, donde Lily tenía unos juegos de plaza y un baño no muy grande, luego en el piso de arriba habían tres habitaciones, una donde

dormia Ginny bastante amplia, la otra donde dormia Lily, estaba muy linda decorada, llena de hadas y flores y la última era una habitación pequeña que usaban para las visitas y un baño bastante grande.

Cuando llegaron Ginny fue hacia la cocina a hacer una cena rápida ya que tenia que acostar a Lily que era muy tarde, la niña ya havia comido en la Madrigera, siempre Molly le daba de comer, y con razones, Lily era tan chiquita pero comía un montón, era una Weasley con todas las letras. Al rato Lily se durmió sobre la mesa, así que Ginny la tomo en brazos y la subió hasta su cuarto, ahi la acostó en su cama, la cubrió con las sabanas le dio un dulce beso y se fue.

Ginny estaba en su cama, pero por mas que quisiera no podia conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama, pero era inútil, los recuerdos aparecían en su cabeza, que no podía evitarlo...

- me amas cierto pequitas? - le decia el ojiverde mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello a la pelirroja.

- que clase de pregunta es esa? claro que te amo - le decia coquetamente dándole un beso en los labios.

- tenia esa duda..

se encontraban los dos en la sala común.. no se encontraba ningún alumno a esas horas de la noche.

- pequitas.. tu sabes que mañana me voy..

-pero harry..

-pero nada... es mi destino, mi obligación, tengo que ir..

- yo quiero ir contigo..no quiero quedarme aca pensando en si volveras o no, si sigues vivo o...o no- a Ginny se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos.

- no dejare que hagas eso, nunca arriesgaria tu vida.. lo que quiero saber es .. me esperaras? porque si vuelvo sabes que no podría verte con otra persona, solo quiero saberlo..- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- como si vuelves?, tu vas a volver y vamos a formar una familia, nos merecemos ser felices..- Ginny no aguanto mas y unas lagrimas calleron por sus mejillas.

- quiero que me contestes Ginny, me esperaras? - le decía limpiandole las lagrimas dulcemente.

- si Harry James Potter, te esperare toda la vida.-

Eso era lo que Harry quería escuchar, en ese momento los dos se fundieron en un beso que cada ves se hacia mas intenso, los dos se demostraban todo el amor que se sentían, ella empezó a jugar con su pelo, mientras que Harry la atraia mas hacia, tomada de

la cintura el con miedo a que se valla, los dos sabían que eso no iva a terminar así nomas, Harry la alzo y salieron de la sala común, la llevo por un pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala multiproposito, la acostó en la cama que havia en medio de la sala, y Harry le empezó

a besarle el cuello y mas, hasta que la ropa de ambos empezo a estorbar, se desvistieron uno a otro y se metieron en la cama, era la 1º ves de ambos, fue un momento maravilloso para los dos, se demostraron todo lo que sentían, todas esas sensaciones maravillosas

que les pasaban.

La pelirroja se preguntaba que era lo que le havia ocurrido a Harry para que terminara con ella de esa forma, si se amaban tanto que es lo que sucedió..

En eso Ginny escucho un ruido que provenia del cuarto de al lado, era Lily que la estaba llamando, se la notaba asustada. se apuro y se puso la bata para ir al cuarto de su hija.

- que susede cielo ? - le decia mientras se sentaba en la cama y le acariciaba el pelo

- es que .. mami... tuve un sueño feo... - Lily estaba sollosando

- no es nada, estoy aqui contigo, descuida, nada malo podra suseder -

Al rato la niña se durmio y Ginny volvio a su cuarto, se saco la bata, se acosto y enseguida pudo consiliar dormir. Mañana otro dia seria. Cada dia faltaba menos para la vuelta de Harry..


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUI ESTOY SUBIENDO EL SIG. CAPITULO,,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN :)**

**GRACIAS A Nnoeliaaaa y a Geila Potter-Weasley POR SUS REVIEWS :),, ESPERO RECIVIR MAS**

**rochii,,**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 2**: _La vuelta de Harry_

Harry Potter era un famoso, exitoso y apuesto auror en todo el mundo, seguía teniendo ese pelo negro azabache incontrolable, que volvía loca a las brujas en todo el mundo, y esos ojos verdes esmeraldas, los mismos que tenia Lily; en estos momentos estaba trabajando como auror en el Ministerio de Francia, como jefe de aurores, tenia su propia oficina allí, estaba muy bien económicamente y podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese, pero extrañaba tanto volver a Londres, volver a su casa en el Valle de Godric, ya que

cuando termino toda la batalla, antes de dejar a Ginny e irse para Estados Unidos, reconstruyo la casa de sus padres y vivió allí, volver a ver a Ron, su mejor amigo, el que conocía desde que tenia tan solo 11 años, a Hermione, que era como la hermana que

nunca tuvo, lo mismo para ella, a todos los Weasley, a Sirius, Remus, que también estaba por ser papa, se lo havia contado Ron en una de sus cartas, Hagrid, a todos lo que se habían quedado alli..., también la extrañaba, aunque no lo quisiese.. a Ginny la chica que fue el amor de su vida en sus épocas en Hogwarts,

su único verdadero amor hasta estos días, la pequeña Weasley, él la amo, o la ama, pero no puede perdonarle lo que le hizo.. ella le prometió esperarlo, sentía tanto odio que se tuvo que ir a otro país, no podía verla..tenia que estar lejos arreglar las cosas

en su cabeza. Y pensar que cuando volviese la tendría que volver a ver¿como reaccionaria al verla?¿que sentiria? ya que ella también junto a Harry ivan a ser los padrinos de Rose.. ;tambien por un lado tenia miedo de volver, havia terminado muy mal con Ginny,

¿como podria ver al Sr. y la Sra. Weasley?, ellos le abrieron las puertas de su casa, lo trataron como a otro hijo, y el como les paga, destrozando el corazón de su hija y llendose lejos por mucho tiempo, aunque Ron en una carta le havia mensionado que sus padres

y hermanos lo habían perdonado.. pero Harry se hundía cada vez mas en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien toco la puerta..

- pasa Marie

- Sr., le llego esta carta que trajo Hedwing de un tal Ronald Weasley, y le enviaron esto del ministerio de Inglaterra. - la secretaria le dejo las dos cartas en su escritorio y se fue

Primero abrió la del ministerio..

_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Le informamos que el traslado de su puesto ya esta finalizado, cuando usted _

_vuelva a Londres tendrá el mismo puesto de Jefe de Aurores._

_Pero también queríamos informarle algo de los últimos hechos, como usted _

_sabe hace 6 años Bellatrix Lestrange no fue atrapada, en los últimos años no _

_dio ningún problema, pero ahora parece que ha vuelto, ha habido un ataque _

_resiente en una calle en liverpool a 4 muggles. no ha salido en diarios porque _

_lo queremos que acunda el pánico en los habitantes, pero nosotros queremos _

_que usted este enterado ya que ud. a sido el causante de la caída de su señor._

_Atentamente_

_Steve Felton _

_Director del departamento de _

_Asuntos Muggles_

Harry se quedo estupefacto, no podia ser, admas el fue como dice la carta el cuasante de la caida de Lord Voldemort, Ron y Hermione tambien ayudaron a derrotarlo, y ahora que Bellatrix a vuelto querra vengarse, para terminar el trabajo que no pudo su amo.

Harry pensaba en Ginny, mas vale que no le toque un pelo ´´. con mas razones tenia que volver, tenia que proteger a la gente que queria. lugo de un tiempo de pensar Harry tomo la carta de Ron y la leyo

_Harry: _

_Ya falta poco para que vuelvas, eh; aca todos te extrañan mucho, no sabes _

_como esta Sirius cuando se entero de que volvías se puso muy contento, _

_Hermione esta con una panza terrible, no puedo creer que hayan pasado 8 _

_meses del embarazo es increible como pasa el tiempo; el motivo de mi carta _

_es que quería que me digas a que hora llega tu vuelo, nose como has peferido _

_viajar en ese transporte muggle, pero es tu decicion, asi con Herm te vamos a _

_buscar al aeropuerto. contesta lo antes posible._

_Ron _

Harry supo que Ron estubo mucho tiempo enfadado con el por lo que havia susedido con Ginny, después de todo es su hermana pero después de 1 año Ron lo perdono, se enviaban cartas informándose uno al otro, porque dentro de todo Harry y Ron eran mejores

amigos,no podían estar peliados mucho tiempo, por muy enojado que haya estado Ron, no podían vivir peliados, la amistad que habían formado todos estos años era muy fuerte. Harry tomo una pluma para contestarle la carta.

_Gracias por la carta Ron, mi vuelo llegaria a Londres a las 11:00 p.m, les agradezco que me quieran ir a buscar, nos vemos el sábado._

_Saludos_

_Harry_

o o o

- Ron!, despierta de una vez! - era Hermione quien traba de despertar a Ron que dormia tan profundamente.

- eh...que..sucede...porque me ..despiertas así... - decía ron bostezando

- Ron son las 10:30, se hace tarde

-como las 10:30 si yo puse el despertador 9:30 para llegaron tiempo - al escuchar la hora se levanto de golpe y casi tira a hermione de la cama ya que estaba sentada al lado de el cuando lo despertaba.- te dije que no usemos ese aparato muggle, nunca me haces

caso. - poniéndose en el lugar de victima.

-tienes razón Ron, lo siento, la próxima vez te haré caso -

Ron le dio un beso apasionado a su mujer, como hermione vio que eso no iva a ser un simple beso, se separo.

- Ron, es tarde.. ahora no.., ensima no puedo..falta poco para que nazca Rose..

Pero Ron seguía dándole dulces besos en el cuello.

- es que.. - le daba un corto beso ahora en la boca - me vuelves.. - otro beso - loco cuando ..-otro- me pides- otro- disculpas..- otro - y me das -otro beso- la razón

- vamos Ron ..cambiate, yo ire abajo a hacerte algo de desayunar rapido - sin mas Hermione se puso de pie y bajo por las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Ron se puso de pie y se dirigió al ropero para sacar algo de ropa y cambiarse.

- Ya bajo.. igual a Harry no le pasara nada por estar esperando 5 min -

La casa que havia comprado Ron para cuando se casaron cuando terminaron la escuela era bastante amplia, ya que Ron tenia pensado formar una gran familia como la suya, aunque a Hermione eso de tener 7 hijo no le llamaba mucho la atencion, con 3 estaria

bien; en aquella casa havia 5 havitaciones, una es donde dormia la pareja, una que acomodaron para Rose y las demas estaban para cuando llegen mas integrantes a la familia. en el piso de abajo havia una gran sala con un sillon doble y dos simples, muy bien

ambientada; seguida estaba la cocina con muchos aritulos muggles que Ron se tuvo que acostumbrar a usarlos. vivian en Londes no muy lejos de donde vivia Ginny con Lily, cosa que era bueno.

La pareja ya estaba en el auto llendo hacia el aeropuerto.

-Herm... como crees que reaccionara Harry al enterarce de la existencia de Lily? - preguntaba Ron

- Lo conosco bastante y se que se va a enojar muchisimo con Ginny, porque esconderle una hija, no creo que se lo perdone rapido..

- si tienes razon, esconder una cosa asi... no la entiendo..

- Ron estaba destrozada cuando Harry termino con ella, tu te acuerdas, lloro por semanas, meses, como querias que se lo dijiera..para que rechasara tambien a Lily, seria demasiado para Ginny, despues de que volvio de la guerra a la semana se fue para estados

unidos..y no supo mas nada de el.

El ojiverde estaba en el avion, estaba por aterrizar, las azafatas les decian a los pasajeron que se pongan los cinturones; havia

llegado 10:45 el avion a Londres, tenia que buscar un lugar para tomar algo mientras esperaba que llegaran Ron y Hermione. Bajo del avion y encontro un bar en el aeropuerto cerca de ahi, asi que fue y se sento a tomar una cafe, eran las 11:10 y no havia señales de Ron y Hermione.

-les habra pasado algo? - pensaba en voz baja el ojiverde - que raro hermione tarde.. parece que pasar mucho tiempo con Ron le esta afectando -

-como dijiste? - dijo una voz de hombre detras de Harry

esa voz le era sumamente familiar, el ojiverde se dio vuelta y vio a un muchacho alto, con buen fisico, una pelo rojo fuego, unos ojos azul cielo y esas pecas en la cara que eran tan caracteristicas de el, seguido de una chica muy bonita, pelo abundante castaño,

unos ojos miel y una pansa de embarazada que parecia que iva a tener al bebe en ese preciso momento.

- Ron!, Hermione! - el ojiverde se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio hacia sus amigos.para darle un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

-Harry, como estas! - decia feliz Hermione.

- bien!, ustedes?, valla Herm que pancita - al ojiverde se lo notaba feliz de ver de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos.

- estupendos, viste? yo pienso que tambien tiene la cara algo mas gordita - decia el pelirrojo mirando a su mujer.

-Ron!, no son cosas agradables para decirle a una mujer - lo regañaba Hermione, pero noto la mirada Ron, no podia evitarlo, le perdonaria cualquier cosa.

- vamos llendo.., quiero ver a los demas..- les decia Harry a sus amigos.

-si claro, vamos, el automovil lo estacione cerca de la puerta.., estas son todas tus valijas? - decia Ron - no traes nada- dijo el pelirrojo sarcasticamente, ya que harry tenia 3 balijas muy grandes, 2 bolsos y una mochila colgada al hombro

- pareces Ginny, te acuerdas Herm cuando fuimos… - pero luego de hacer el comentario Ron se arrepintio de hacerlo, noto la mirada triste de su amigo y Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso asi que se apresuro a cambiar el tema.

- Dime Harry como te fue en Francia?, eras jefe de aurors, no?

- Si, la verdad que mejor no me pudo haber ido-

-ahora trabajaras en el ministerio de aqui?

- si me han dado el pusto aqui, asi podre quedarme haste tiempo indefinido -

- vaya Harry pense que vendrias con cho..- le decia su amigo -

-NO... ni pensarlo.., he terminado con ella hace meses... no quiero saber nada con ella.. -

Cho era unas de sus tantas chicas que se cruzo en la vida de Harry Potter, pero sin importancia. los tres se dirigian al auto para ir a la madrigera donde lo recivirian todos, volveria a ver a Sirius, Remus, Hagrid..,pero a la que mas ganas tenia de ver era a su pelirroja.,¿ pero ella querria verlo de nuevo.?

El trio llego a la madriguera, Ron y Harry tomaron las balijas y los bolsos y se dispusieron a entrar, primero entro Hermione apresurada que nesecitaba ir al baño, seguida de Ron y Finalmente Harry, pero este se quedo unos minutos mirando a la madrigera

y los alrededores.. le hacia acordar tanto a los momento maravillosos que paso con Ginny.. sentados en el jardin bajo las estrellas, no havia forma de ir a la madrigera y no acordarse de ella, asi que despues de unos minutos entro, apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta

sintio un hombre alto, pelo negro con algunas señales de canas, le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y lo abrazaba, era Sirius, que realmente estaba feliz, como sus amigos se lo dijieron.

- Harry!, tanto tiempo - decia Sirius cuando solto a Harry.

- Sirius!, te extrañe!

- yo tambien muchacho, que grande que estas!, cada vez te pareces mas a James - Sirius lo miro con una sonrisa nostalgica

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre le pasaba cuando lo comparaban con su padre, se sentia orgulloso de parecerce a el; desde el fondo una mujer de pelo rojo fuego caracteristico de los Weasley se acerco y lo abrazo

- Harry cielo como has estado? - le preguntaba Molly dulcemente

- bien Molly…tu?

- bien, pasa, pasa - le decia la mujer ya que estaban casi en la puerta.

Harry no podia creerlo estaban casi todos reciviendolo Harry havia vuelto a casa., pero no havia señal de la persona que mas queria ver en esos momentos..

En la sala estaban todos los Weasley hombres, sacando a Charlie que seguia en Rumania, tambien estaban Remus y Tonks, Tonos tambien que estaba embarazada, tenia algo de pancita, pero no devia tener muchos meses, estaban hablando con Hargid en un ricon ya que Hagrid al ser tan grande no podia andar por la casa como si nada, y estaban tomando unas cerbeza de mantequilla. Harry se dirigio a ellos.

-Hagrid, Remus, Tonks - se acerco y abrazo uno por uno.

- oh Harry como estas ? - era Hagrid el que le hablaba

- muy bien ustedes?

- bien respondieron lo tres..

- Asi que finalmente estan juntos no? - esta Harry les preguntaba a Tonks y a Remus.

-si Harry, perdona por no decirte lo de la boda, lo que susede que fue una ceremonia muy sencilla y secreta y me entere hace poco donde estabas por eso no te envie ninguna carta..y hay algo mas Harry... voy a ser..papa Harry, puedes creerlo?

-Remus!, te felicito, a ti tambien Tonks.. - el igual ya lo sabia.

- Gracias - Harry lo notaba distinto a Remus, estaba mas feliz, se le notaba en la cara..

- oya mama, Ginny vendra? - le preguntaba Fred a su madre mas alejados de todos los invitados.

- ella me dijjo que si, supongo que se le habra hecho tarde, o habra decidido no venir -

- uy esto se va a poner bueno si viene.., vendra con Lily?

- creo que si

- sera mejor que nos cubramos porque Harry cuando la vea y se entre se arma una batalla campal -

-Fred esto no es gracioso- le decia su madre algo enojada

- pero dale ma hay que ponerle algo de humor a la vida, sino terminaremos como Remus hace unos años - y sin mas se fue con su hermano. Fred le contaba a George que vendria Ginny con su sobrina, y ambos se ponian a imitar como reacionaria Harry cuando

se enterara, se descostillaban de la risa. Hasta que Molly les dirigio una mirada amenazadora y pararon.

Harry se actualizo de todo lo que havia pasado mientras el no estaba. Havian pasado tantas cosas. tenia que contarles a Ron y Hermione lo de Bellatrix, haci que aprovecho cuando Ron se fue a ayudar a Hermione en la cocina.

- Ron, Herm.. tengo que contarles algo.., supongo que no se enteraron..

-de que Harry?, no me preocupes, que pasa? - le decia Hermione asustada por lo que su amigo podria decirles.

- me mandaron una carta del ministerio cuando estaba en Francia antes de venir para aca.. - se sento en la mesa junto a sus amigos y continuo - decia que bellatrix havia vuelto, que havia atacado a 4 muggles en una calle en Liverpool

-como que ha vuelto?, no la havian atrapado? - pregunto Ron

- no Ron Bellatrix logro escapar antes de que la atrapen.

- pero que raro que papa no me comento nada sobre el ataque -

- es que segun lo que me dijieron en la carta no quieren asustar a los habitantes, y que ellos me lo informaron antes de que yo venga para aca porque ellos piensan que viene tras de mi porque fui el causante de la caia de Voldemort - les dijo Harry, Hermione se quedo dura.

-chicos quiero que tengan quidado.. ustedes tambien me ayudaron a destruir a Voldemort, no creo que venga solo por mi..

Los dos amigos se quedaron callados, ahora que Hermione estaba embarazada corria mas peligro Ron tendria que cuidarla mas, aunque Hermione se sabe quidar bastante bien, pero en buenas condiciones como para peliar.

- Harry... tu crees que ella intentara atacarnos? - a Hermione se le notaba miedo en la voz

- eso es lo que pienso y los del ministerio tambien -

- no te preocupes Herm yo estoy para cuidarte a ti y la pequeña Rose - le dijo su esposo, le toco la pansa y la abrazo fuertemente.

- lose Ron.. - en eso entro la Sra. Weasley

- chicos que hacen aqui vengan a la sala que estamos todos…,¿ querida estas bien? - preguntaba Molly

- si Molly no te preocupes -Hermione trato de notar lo mas convincente posible y le sonrio

Los tres se fueron para la sala a juntarse con los demas..

Las horas pasaron y la gente que havia en la madrigera se empezaba a ir, en la Madrigera solo quedaron los Weasley y Harry, que por esa noche se iva a quedar alli, en el ex cuarto de Ron.

- Molly, Arthur, gracias por todo.., espero que no les moleste que me de una ducha y me valla a dormir, estoy cansado por el viaje - les decia Harry.

- no cielo, ve - la Sra. Weasley le dio un beso y Harry se fue

Se estaba dando una ducha y pensando en lo de Bellatrix y en Ginny..¿tambien intentara atacarla a ella? no se lo podia permitir, tenia que atraparla antes de que ataque a alguien inocente. por otro lado pensaba porque no havia ido a la Madrigera, claro que capas

todavia lo odiaba.., pero a él le hubiese gustado verla. Harry termino de ducharse y se fue a dormir; mañana tendría que ir al ministerio y después a instalarse en su casa en el Valle de Godric.


	3. Chapter 3

**aca estoy subiendo el sig. capitulo. bueno al parecer por los reviews que me dejaron, el cap anterior les parecio medio confuso, hay un par de dudas que me dejaron.. voy a aclarar un par de temas :p . Harry se fue porque el piensa que ella no lo espero como la hiso prometer, que mientras el peliaba y arriesgaba su vida ella lo habia engañado,, esas son cosas que se van a ir aclarando a medida que pasen los cap; pero tmb voy a dejar claro que ella fue, es, y sera el amor de su vida,, para Harry no existe otra que Ginny, otra Ron en esta historia lo perdona, es el mejor amigo, pero bueno son opiniones,, si a alguien le pasaria y no lo perdonaria nose.. seria su problema :);. bueno Ginny como lo explica este cap. siguio la carrera de Auror, cosa que le fue bastante bien, gana bien, y fue una de las mejores de su generacion y tiene un buen puesto en el Ministerio y su familia junto con Hermione la ayudaron a salir adelante, ya que a Ron le va muy bien como jugador de quidditch. y si Ginny lo habia esperado o no,,se resolvera mas adelante cuando se encuentren :) espero qe sus dudas ayan quedado solucionadas, sino dejen otro reviews, sin ningun problema les repondere de enserio :) :)**

**bssos ,,espero que les agrade el sig, cap :)**

**rochii :)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 3:** _Después de 6 años_

Ginny seguía soñando con esa noche que paso con Harry en la sala multipropósito antes de que se valla a buscar a Voldemort, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no este relacionado con él; pero ella lo odiaba, no iba a permitir que la lastimase otra vez.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Ginny tenia que ir al ministerio, ya que luego de recibirse de Auror, cosa que es muy buena en eso, havia empezado a trabajar allí, donde le va muy bien, fue una de las mejores de su generación; se dio una ducha y se cambio, cuando fue a abrir el cajón para sacar una blusa la vio, vio una foto que tanto le gustaba eran Harry y ella en lo terrenos de Hogwarts, los dos estaban tan felices, Ginny sonreía a la cámara mientras Harry le daba un beso en el cachete, cerro rápido el cajón luego de observarla unos minutos, no sabia porque la seguía teniendo si solo la lastimaba verla. Fue al cuarto de Lily y la despertó, era tan linda durmiendo, pero la tenía que despertar ya que la tenia que llevar a casa de sus padres y ella se tenia que ir a trabajar, no podía llegar tarde, ya que hoy vendría el nuevo Jefe de Aurores. Lo que no sabia Ginny era que ese puesto lo iba a tomar Harry..

o o o

Harry estaba entrando al ministerio por una de las chimeneas, todos lo reconocieron inmediato, todos lo miraban asombrados y se escuchaban murmullos a sus alrededores, a Harry le molestaba tanto que hagan eso. Siguió caminando hasta la oficina del ministro, donde se encontraría con Kingsley, que ahora era el ministro de magia. Harry toco a la puerta de Kingsley.

-¿quien? - pregunto desde adentro

-Harry Potter -

- Pasa Harry - respondió una voz que Harry la reconoció

- Kingsley ¿como estas? - dijo Harry

- Oh bien, tu?

- Bien, gracias

- Ven pasa, toma asiento - con un movimiento de muñeca Kingsley hizo aparecer frente al escritorio donde se encontraba, una butaca donde Harry pudiese sentarse.

- Así que eres el nuevo ministro, eh? Felicidades-

- Si hace dos años que lo soy, disculpa por no poder ir a la Madrigera, pero es que estuve ocupado con… como sabrás por el tema de Bellatrix, hubo que ir a investigar el lugar del ataque.

- Están bien las victimas?

- Si no tuvieron nada muy grave, en estos días se les borrara la memoria y serán enviados de nuevo a sus hogares, pero antes quiero que tu y Ginebra vallan a San Mungo a interrogarlos.

Harry se quedo estupefacto...¿tendría que ir con Ginny?, no lo podía creer, la tendría que volver a ver y además tendría que trabajar con ella.. seria su jefe?, Harry no lo podía creer..

- con...con Ginnevra Weasley? - Harry tenía que verificar que fuese ella.

- si Harry, con Ginevra Weasley, es una excelente auror, estará a tu cargo…se que se llevaran bien - aunque sinceramente Kingsley pensaba que al principio les costaría bastante llevarse bien., pero eran sus dos mejores Aurors así que tendría que hacer que se vuelvan a llevar bien.

_Si claro, sobretodo con su carácter ´´_ pensó Harry sarcásticamente - buen Harry si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando, yo la llamare a la Señorita Weasley y le informare sobre lo que te estoy

pidiendo quiero que vallan a las 11.. sabes donde queda el departamento de aurores, cierto Harry?

- si .. -fue lo único que logro decir.. Harry se levanto y salio de la oficina de Kingsley¿Trabajar con Ginny?, se lo repetía una y otra y otra vez. por un lado le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca, el seria su jefe, la podría cuidar de Bellatrix¿pero el la querría tener

tan cerca? tenia miedo que al tenerla cerca todos esos sentimientos que una vez había tenido por ella, volviesen a salir..aunque el siempre la quiso, nunca se olvido completamente de ella, no importara con que mujer estubo, el siempre la quiso a ella..no podía permitir que le hiciera mas daño _acuérdate lo que sufriste_pensaba. _ella nunca te espero, sino que se fue con otro mientras arriesgabas tu vida,´´_

Ginny entraba al ministerio algo apurada, se le havia hecho tarde ya que cuando fue, su madre la interrogo sobre porque no fue a la Madrigera ayer, Ginny no fue porque Lily tuvo unas líneas de fiebre y no quería arriesgarla a sacarla, pero realmente no era nada

grave lo que tenia Lily, sinceramente no queria verlo a Harry.

- Hola Ginny - lo saludaba un muchacho alto, rubio de ojos marrones que se cruzo en ese momento

- Hola Steve, como estas? -

- bien, tu?

- bien bien, me disculpas se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo que ir a ver al ministro, nos encontramos mas tarde y hablamos, dale?

- no hay problema, nos vemos- _te disculpo cualquier cosa Gin´´_ - pensó. Steve era el Ditrector de Asuntos Muggles, lleva revoloteando alrededor de Ginny hace años, pero ella nunca le dio una oportunidad, pero el por lo menos se conformaba con su amistad... por ahora.

Ginny llego a la oficina de Kingsley y toco a la puerta.

- Quien? - pregunto la voz de adentro

- Ginevra Weasley

- Ah. pasa, pasa

Gina abrió la puerta y paso

- toma Asiento Ginebra - y le señalo la butaca donde minutos antes se havia sentado Harry.

- queria verme?

- si, quería informarle que hay un nuevo Jefe de Aurors y que le he encomendado un trabajo contigo, quiero que vallan a San Mungo a interrogar a las victimas del incidente de Bellatrix.

- si, cuando?

- hoy, quiero que vallan a las 11, puedes?

- si, claro, quien es el nuevo Jefe de Aurores?

Kingsley no la escucho estaba concentrado buscando unos papeles en un cajón.

- puedes ir a buscarlo y hablar con el, seguro debe de estar en su oficina acomodándose. -

Ginny no sabia si de enserio no la havia escuchado o se havia echo el sordo. Llego a la oficina y toco la puerta.se preguntaba si seria guapo el nuevo Jefe, ya que el anterior havia sido un hombre algo mayor y pelado.

- Pasa - dijo la voz de Harry

_No, no puede ser, no él´´._ Ginny le reconocio la voz. _¿porque el? ´´preferiría que sea Malfoy, o cualquiera´´.¿que hago?, me voy, no, no me puedo ir, es mi trabajo… y el es mi nuevo jefe´´_

- pasa - volvió a decir la voz de Harry del otro lado de la puerta. ya que Ginny se havia quedado con la mano en el picaporte. decidió abrir la puerta y entrar, tenia que afrontarlo; abrio la puerta lentamente y lo vio. estaba de espaldas a la puerta buscando algo

en unos estantes en la pared. cuando Harry se dio vuelta, Ginny se quedo inmovil, el corazon se le paro. _esta mas hermoso que nunca´´,_ _no Ginevra, sécatelo de la cabeza_´´, _pero esta tan lindo´´, recuerda que te rompió el corazón y se fue´´,_

_¿esa es Ginny?´´, mi Ginny?´´, sigue siendo tan hermosa o mas que como la recordaba de 16 años´´, Harry no!, no tan solo__ no te espero sino que estaba con otro!, olvidala´´, pero no puedo, es un angel´´te traiciono, los angeles no te traicionan´´_

- Tu..? - logro decir Ginny luego de unos segundos sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, que parecieron años.

- ..si… -

- Kingsley me dijo que tendría que ir contigo a San Mungo¿vamos Potter? - Ginny se hiso la indiferente con èl, no iva a dejar que la intimide.

-desde cuando me dices Potter -

-desde ahora en mas serás Potter para mi y tu llámame Weasley - Ginny lo miraba con odio- estamos aca para trabajar solo eso- le dijo.

- si, vamos. -

los dos salieron de la oficina de Harry para ir hacia las chimeneas y viajar con la red flu, no se dirigieron la palabra en ningun momento. ambos aparecieron en la recepción de San Mungo, se acercaron a la recepcionista que estaba buscando algo en un cajón.

- disculpa - le dijo Harry - venimos a ver a los muggles

-ah si, ustedes deben ser los que mando el ministerio - dijo la recepcionista todavía sin verlos.

- si, puede decirnos donde estan? - le dijo Ginny de mala gana

- si… - la joven levanto la cabeza y vio a Harry, una sonrisa se asomo en su cara, era muy bonita, tenia ojos azules y era castaña. -

-Harry Potter?

- el mismo -

- Oh, es un placer conocerte Harry - la joven le estaba coqueteando al ojiverde.

- El placer es mio, como te llamas? - Harry también coqueteaba con la chica mientras que Ginny miraba la escena de con cara de pocos amigos; Harry lo hacia para enojar a Ginny, solo eso, no le interesaba para nada la muchacha.

- Lilian -

- que nombre mas hermoso, asi se llamaba mi madre¿sabias?-

_y tu hija,..engreido´´_ - penso Ginny

-si, como no voy a saber, la famosa Lily Potter -

- disculpa Potter vinimos a hacer un trabajo aquí, no vinimos para que coquetees con esta... mujer - la ultima palabra la dijo con algo de asco, se la veía celosa. cosa que le gusto a Harry..eso significaba que todavía algo lo quería, sino no hubiese dicho nada.

- Si... Lilian me dices donde están los muggles por favor.?

- Claro, 2º piso, habitaciones 221 y 223,y.. toma.. - Lilian le entrego a Harry un papel con su numero - llamame

- Lo haré - se guardo el papel en el bolsillo, sabia que solo la iva a llamar por si algún día estaba solo y aburrido.

- Acabaron o quieren que los deje solos? - Ginny se estaba cansando

- vamonos Ginny -

- para ti soy Weasley, Potter, recuerda - se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia los ascensores. Harry la siguió

- porque has hecho esa esenita ...Weasley? - le resultaba raro llamarla así

- que escenita ?, yo no hise ninguna escenita, tu eres el que la a hecho

- yo?, tu eres la que te pusiste celosa.. - le dijo Harry, y Ginny se paro en seco.

- disculpa?, celosa dijiste?, quien te piensas que eres para que me ponga celosa?, tu has salido de mi vida hace mucho tiempo Potter -

_Sabes que n__o es cierto Ginebra, nunca saldrá de tu vida siendo el padre de tu hija, además sigues igual de enamorada que cuando tenias 16 años y que si te pusiste celosa de esa que se llama igual que tu hija¡aceptalo Ginebra de una vez por todas!!´´ _

a Harry esas palabras aunque no quisiera aceptrlo le dolieron¿asi que ya no estaba en su vida?

- bien, porque tu tampoco estas en la mia -

_ya no estoy en su vida si no estoy yo no creo que la quiera a Lily en ella, como hago con Lily, creo que definitivamente__ no le dire´´pero...´´_

el resto del dia, mientras interogaban a los muggles no se dirigieron la palabra, los dos estaban por su lado, uno interrogaba a dos

muggles y el otro, a los otros dos. las palabras que se dijeron les afecto a los dos.

Los muggles les dijeron que solo estaban caminando cuando una mujer se apareció de la nada y les pregunto por una… mujer, pero

que ellos no sabían nada. Harry pensaba que lo muggles no sabían nada por el simple hecho de que eran muggles, Bellatrix debe de estar buscando a una persona en particular a una mujer, una bruja.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**voy a aclarar que lo que esta entre ´´ y en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes,, por las dudas lo aclaro :)**

**bssos**


	4. Chapter 4

**perdon perdon por subir tan tarde el sig cap,, capas no es lo que esperaban este capitulo pero es lo que hay,, espero que les guste :)**

**rochii**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 4:** _En la Madrigera._

Ginny estaba en su casa jugando con Lily en el patio de su casa, era un sábado, por lo tanto no tenia que trabajar. ya que solo trabajaba los días hábiles (lunes a viernes)

- mamii... me empujas mas alto? - le decia Lily desde el columpio.

- no así estas bien¿mira si te caes,...vamos para dentro Lils - Ginny paró el columpio y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Lily y entraron las dos a la casa.

Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón viendo una revista, mientras que Lily estaba sentada en la alfombra delante de su mama viendo unos dibujos animados. Cuando la pequeña le pregunto algo que nunca pensaba que le preguntaria, hasta ahora no se tuvo que

preocupar.

- mami yo tengo papa? -

Ginny se quedo dura, era la 1º vez que Lily le preguntaba de su padre, nunca se puso a pensar que le responderia a tal pregunta.

-Claro que tienes un papa cielo -le contestó Ginny luego de pensar unos minutos que decirle, no queria hablar de ese tema, la hacia recordar todo lo que paso sin Harry, era un tema que la afectaba, pero parece que la niña quería saber algo de su padre.

-si es que tengo uno¿donde esta? - Lily la miraba del suelo con sus grandes ojos verdes, que tanto le hacían recordar a Harry

- esta lejos - fue lo único que pudo articular. _¿De donde saco preguntarme eso?´´_

- y porque esta lejos papa?, yo no quiero que este lejos, yo quiero que este conmigo y contigo mami y que seamos una familia - Lily miro el piso y se puso triste luego de decir eso. - es que... no nos quiere?

- no estés triste, cielo.. - la tomo en los brazos, la sentó en sus piernas y la abrazo.

_Ginny tienes que hablar con Harry, quieras o no, hazlo por Lily ´´-_ quieres ir a la madrigera con los abuelos?, de seguro están tus tíos también - Ginny no quería verla mal y sabia que le encantaba pasar tiempo con Fred y George.

- claro ! - a Lily le gusto la proposición de su madre, le gustaba mucho ir a la madrigera y correr por el jardín, estar con sus tíos.

Las dos se aparecieron en la chimenea de la madrigera. Fueron a la cocina y encontraron a Ron con Hermione sentados en la mesa, Ron tenía un gran bolso apoyado en las piernas.

- hola... no sabia que vendrían - dijo Ron.

- hola tíos - dijo Lily y fue a abrazar a Ron y luego a Hermione

- hola princesa - la saludaba Ron

- surgió de improvisto, queríamos pasar a visitar, nosotras tampoco sabíamos que ustedes estarían aquí -dijo Ginny

- si es que vinimos porque mama nos quiere dar algo que compro en Hogsmade para Rose - le decía su hermano - ahora esta arriba

- mami puedo ir a buscar a la abuela? - Le dijo Lily parada al lado de Ginny tirándole de la mano hacia abajo.

- bueno, pero ten cuidado con las escaleras no te lastimes.- y la nena se fue para encontrarse con su abuela.

Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas enfrentada a Ron y Hermione.

- como te fue en San Mungo? - le pregunto Hermione

Ginny se acordó de la escena con harry en San Mungo

- bien.. -

- me dijo Harry que es tu jefe? - esta vez era Ron

- si... que mas te ha dicho? -

- nada... solo eso, no hablamos de eso - mintió Ron, su amigo le havia contado todo lo que paso, la escena, lo que se dijieron y que el la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo. Harry lo estaba volviendo loco con ese tema.

-ah, bueno.. - Ginny se quedo callada, aunque no estaba muy convencida de que su hermano le haya dicho la verdad.

- que les dijeron los muggles de Bellatrix? - Hermione quería llegar ahí, era lo que la tenia preocupada.

- Bellatrix les pregunto si sabían algo de una mujer, una bruja aparentemente, pero los muggles no sabían nada y por eso los ataco.

Hermione y Ron se miraron _¿que mujer estará buscando ?´´_ pensaron los dos.

- Herm en 15 días tienes fecha no?

- si... -

-con razón Ron lleva el bolso a todos lados, no?

-si tiene mido de que nazca antes y de que no pueda ir a buscar nuestras cosas -

- claro... me acuerdo que Lily nació 2 semanas antes de la fecha - Ginny se acordó de todo lo que tuvo que pasar sola, sin Harry, aunque sola realmente no estaba tenia el apoyo de su familia y Hermione pero no era lo mismo, no lo tubo a el para los estudios, para comprar

las primeras ropitas, no estuvo para el nacimiento, siempre pensaba en todo lo que los momento que se perdió Harry. – hoy Lily me pregunto si tenia un padre. –

Ron y Hermione la miraron con lo ojos como platos.

-y… ¿tu que le dijiste? – le pregunto Ron.

- que estaba lejos. –

-pero… porque? – le dijo Hermione.

-nose… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no podía decirle que tiene un padre se fue, y que no sabe nada de ella.

En eso Hermione se sobresalto.

-Ginny!!...como me olvide de decirte...lo lamento Gin.. - le decía Hermione

- ¿que pasa? – Ginny empezaba a preocuparse.

- tiene que estar por llegar Har...-pero no puedo llegar a terminar la frase ya que en eso se escucha que alguien había llegado por la chimenea., se escucharon unos pasos por la sala hasta que se asomo alguien por la puerta de la cocina.

- hola Herm, Ron... - y cuando la vio a Ginny se le hiso un nudo en la garganta..- ..Weasley

- porque Weasley?- pregunto Ron

- porque ella quiere que la llame Weasley, la llamare Weasley.- dijo sentándose en la mesa

Ginny se havia quedado dura desde que lo vio asomarse por la puerta, que haría ahora, Lily estaba en el piso de arriba con su madre..

_O no, la verá ´´ _pensaba, _no estoy lista ´´,_ _como escapo de esta ´´ Harry me va a matar´´._ de repente Ginny se levanto de la mesa.

- ya vengo - estaba pálida.. , subió las escaleras y se escucho a Molly desde arriba que hablaba con Ginny

- pero hija... - Ginny la interrumpió

-pero nada mama, no estoy lista para esto, no estoy lista para que la vea… ven Lily.. - La alzo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente

- pero mami...yo no quiero irme. ¿porque nos vamos?, recién llegamos - dijo Lily pero vio la cara de su madre y no pregunto mas.

Harry escucho vamos Lily, y una vos de una niña pequeña llamando a Ginny mami y se preguntó que seria... tenia que aberiguar que era.., Harry también se levantó de la mesa y fue a la sala donde estaban las escaleras y ahí la vio por un segundo, vio a una niña de unos 5, 6 años en los brazos de Ginny, pero era tarde estaban adentro de la chimenea y desaparecieron en un flash de segundo.

Harry se quedo ahí parado inmóvil. _que hacia Ginny con una niña que además la llamo mami´´, no puede ser..¿Ginny es madre?´´,¿porque nadie me lo dijo?´´_

- Harry, sigues en la sala? - la voz de Ron se escucho de la cocina.

-..si... ya... ya voy.. -Harry se puso a caminar hacia la cocina.. - porque nadie me dijo que Ginny tiene una hija - Harry estaba sorprendido y decepcionado de sus amigos a la vez. .-¡¿ porque?!

- tu... tu la has visto? - dijo Ron

- no llegue a ver bien a la niña pero, escuche que Ginny la llamaba desde arriba a una tal Lily y cuando la vi escuche que la niña la llamaba mami..- _¿le puso Lily a su hija?´´_Harry estaba muy confundido nesecitaba irse a su casa y pensar. cuando Harry dijo que no havia llegado a ver a la niña Ron y Hermione se sintieron aliviados. Pero ahora sabia de la existencia de Lily aunque todavía no sabia exactamente que era su hija.

- disculpenme pero me ire a mi casa, después hablamos Ron, Hermione ... estoy… confundido necesito pensar- y sin mas Harry se fue a la chimenea y desapareció.

Harry llego a su casa en el Valle de Godric y se recostó en la cama.. ¿_Ginny es madre?´´_ se lo repetía una y otra vez,_ pero esa niña parecía de unos 5 o 6 años, y ellos se pelearon hace 6 seis años y no la a vuelto a ver..´´.. ¿será hija mía? ´´, no, no puede ser, _

_no creo que Ginny sea capas de esconderme algo así aunque estuviésemos separados, una hija es muy importante como para esconderlo¿pero sino...tan rápido me olvido que cuando me fui estuvo con otro?´´.además no quería que la viera, porque?´´_

_tengo que averiguar si es que Ginny me olvido tan rápido o es.. es.. mi.. no eso no puede ser, no la creo capaz ´´._. se sentía tan raro, confundido. en eso alguien toca la puerta.

-Pasa Dobby - dijo Harry con poco animo. el elfo domestico que havia liberado de los Malfoy ahora estaba en su casa, Dobby idolatraba

mucho Harry, ya que él lo trataba como una persona normal y no como un simple sirviente

- Dobby se preguntaba si querria cenar... porque como le eh visto que llego y se fue directo a la cama, no sabia si querría o no - le dijo una voz chillona-

Harry se levanto de la cama y vio esos ojos grandes, saltones junto a él.

- no gracias Dobby, no tengo hambre, puedes mañana despertarme para ir al ministerio, no creo que pueda solo. - Harry volvió a acostarse en la cama.

-si Sr. como Harry Potter diga.- y sin mas el elfo se fue del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras el, dejando un Harry confundido hundido en sus pensamientos. como haría para averiguar lo de Lily, porque Ginny no se lo diría así nomás, visto como salio ese día de la

Madrigera significa que algo esconde detrás de todo esto. Harry saco de abajo de la almohada una fotografía algo vieja, no sabia porque exactamente la guardaba allí, era una foto en donde estaban Harry de unos 17 años y Ginny de 16, estaban los dos en los

terrenos de Hogwarts, y el estaba dándole un beso en el cachete a su pelirroja mientas que ella sonreía ampliamente ante la reacción de su novio y luego los dos volvían a mirar a la cámara, le hacia acordar a todos esos momentos hermosos que paso junto a ella. En eso Harry sacudo la cabeza y volvió a guardar la foto debajo de la almohada, se dio vuelta y se durmió.

en su casa Ginny estaba completamente preocupada _¿la habría llegado a ver?´´ hay no, estoy frita, como hago en el ministerio lo voy a tener que ver?, no voy a poder esquivarlo toda la vida ´´, _Ginny estaba cenando con Lily en el comedor, en su casa.

- mami..- la llamaba Lily, pero Ginny estaba muy compenetrada en sus pensamientos

_Dios Ginevra¿que harás ahora?´´_

- mami..! - volvió a repetir la niña. pero Ginny no respondía. - Ginny! - era rarísimo para Lily llamar a su madre por su nombre.

- que?, que pasa?, o lo siento cielo - dijo al ver el puchero que le hacia su hija.

- no me prestas atención, que te sucede mami -

- nada cielo, solo estaba pensando un poco..lo lamento-

- en que pensabas?, en papa? - le dijo Lily

_oh, no otra vez ese tema´´_

- em.. no, no exactamente en tu padre- le mintió

- porque me mientes mami, yo se que piezas todos los días en papa, vi que tienes una foto muy bonita en tu cajón - Lily se sonrojo, se le havia escapado, no quería que la madre se enterara que le reviso los cajones. Ginny la miro con una mirada severa. –yo... lo siento, no quise ver - dijo apenada, pero enseguida le cambio la cara a Ginny

- descuida - le tomo la carita para que la viese con esos hermosos ojos _verdes ¿ como puede ser que sea tan igual a Harry?´´_

La nena fue y se sentó en las piernas de sus madre.

- ¿que foto has visto? -

a la pequeña le daba cosa decirle a su madre.

- no te diré nada, es solo una foto., porque dices que pienso en tu padre?

- es que...es que vi una foto donde estas joven en un parque, eso parece, y el.. te esta dando un besito en el cachete y tu estabas muy feliz - le dijo Lily. esa era la foto que mas le gustaba a Ginny, era del ultimo día de San Valentín que pasaron juntos. - y es que pienso

que.. ese chico tiene unos ojos muy bonitos... - Lily no miro a su madre.- parecidos a los mios.- luego la miro dulcemente a esos ojos café que tenia Ginny.

Ginny no sabia que decirle, le diría que ese era Harry Potter y que el era su padre?

- bueno.. si, ese es... es tu... padre.- a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos

Ginny la abrazo- sabes si quieres puedes quedarte esa foto, me gusta mucho, pero a ti creo que te gustaria mas conservarla -

- Graciass mamii - Lily estaba tan feliz, ahora tendría una foto de ellos dos juntos.

- bueno creo que otro día seguiremos hablando, pero ahora es tarde.. - la alzo y la llevo a su habitación. la recostó en la cama.

- espera, ya vengo - le dijo Ginny, se dirigió a su cuarto, busco en el cajón, y la saco era una foto preciosa, pero ahora se la daría a su hija; Ginny volvió a la habitación de Lily que todavía estaba despierta. - toma .. - Lily estiro los bracitos y tomo la fotografía.

- gracias mami, espero algún día conocerlo. -

- lo conocerás Lils-

-era muy lindo mi papi joven -

Ginny se rió por el comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lily guardo la foto debajo de la almohada y se recostó.,Ginny se acerco, le dio un beso en la frente y la tapo con las sabanas.

- que descanses, cielo -

- tu también mami.

**----------------------------------------**

**cada vez falta menos para que Harry sepa todo,, y se encuentre con Lily :O**


	5. Chapter 5

**aqui el siguiente cap :p, espero que les guste, este es como que tiene una parte triste.., osea ya lo veran cuando lo lean :), gracias por los reviews :):), se los agradesco,me alegro que les guste mi historia :):):**

**bssos,gracias **

**rochii**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5**: _El ataque_

Era un domingo por la mañana, así que nadie trabajaba, en la Madriguera estaban todos durmiendo, en la casa de Ginny y Harry también, havia sido una semana dura para los dos últimos. Harry había visto que Ginny tenia una hija... y Ginny lo vio a Harry con Lily en brazos... pero era domingo, no se verían la cara hasta el lunes en la mañana que tendrían que ir al ministerio, cosa que alivió a Ginny. Ron y Hermione también estaban durmiendo, 

en eso suena el despertador, Hermione tenía que ir al hospital para una última revisión, antes del parto.

- Ron… 

- m… que pasa cielo? - 

- yo tengo que irme... tu quédate si quieres, ve al hospital mas tarde a buscarme..- le decía Hermione ya que Ron estaba demasiado cansado.

-no... yo quiero ir..- decía éste pero sin señal de quererse levantar.

- no Ron... mira… ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos-le decía dulcemente en el oído - ve a buscarme a las 12 al hospital¿dale? yo voy con Ginny, no te preocupes.

- ¿pero estarás bien?..

- si Ron descuida -

- bueno cielo a las 12 ahí estaré- logro decir entre un bostezo.

Hermione se levantó para ir al baño y darse una ducha y luego irse. Antes de irse le puso un hechizo a la cama para que a las 11.30 despertara a Ron. La cama se empezaría a mover como un zamba hasta que Ron no se levante. Le dio un dulce beso a su marido y salio por

la puerta. se iba a encontrar con Ginny a dos cuadras de su casa, ya que vivían cerca., las dos se iban a tomar el metro muggle hasta San Mungo porque la castaña en ese estado no podía aparecerse..

- hola Gin - decía Hermione a su amiga al tiempo que se encontraron.

- Hola Herm¿vamos ?- las dos chicas empezaron a caminar hacia el metro. tenían que caminar unas 6 cuadras por el Londres muggle que en un domingo por la mañana no se encontraban ni los vagabundos en la calle..

- Gin lamento no haberte dicho antes que Harry iba a la madriguera el otro día - 

-si…yo también, pero no te hagas problema Herm en algún momento se lo voy a tener que decir, no se la puedo ocultar para siempre.-_¿o si?´´_

-tienes que decírselo, mientras mas tiempo pasa peor va a ser, además ahora ya sabe que tienes una hija, no creo que tarde mucho en atar todos los cabos sueltos, Harry es un chico inteligente.

- si tienes razón.., pero es tan difícil - 

- te entiendo Gin, pero no creo que Harry no acepte a Lily, lo conozco, se que se va a enfadar pero te quiere, y te perdonaría.

- nose amiga, nose ya que pensar.

- aun lo quieres¿no?

Ginny se quedo callada pensando unos minutos.

-...si, Herm el es padre de mi hija, es el amor de mi vida, tu sabes que desde la primera vez que lo vi a los 10 años en King Cross que lo amo, no fue solo un amor de adolescentes para mi, es mucho mas. - ya esta, Ginny lo havia confesado, a alguien tenia que decirselo por fin havia aceptado que seguía enamorada de Harry, de alguna manera tenia que sacarse ese peso de enzima.

las dos seguían caminando hablando del tema Harry hasta que algo llamo la intención de la pelirroja.

-oye Herm… ¿escuchaste eso? - Ginny havia parado de caminar. 

- no Gin, no me preocupes¿que escuchaste? - Hermione se estaba empezando a preocupar.

- nose...escuche pasos detrás nuestro - Ginny se dio vuelta pero no havia nadie. - 

- no hay nadie Gin... sigamos... vamos que nos falta poco. -

-si claro... - la pelirroja se dio vuelta y siguió caminando pero las dos ya estaban alertas por si ocurria algo, las dos tenian la varita agarrada debajo de su túnica.

Pasaron unos minutos y esta vez la que paro fue Hermione.

- que susede Herm¿estas bien? - 

-shh - Hermione le pidió que no digiera nada y trataba de escuchar..

- no se escucha nada Her..- pero no termino de decir la frase ya que una mujer salio de la nada y las apuntaba con la varita, era una mujer alta, morocha con el pelo todo alborotado y tenia un aspecto de desquiciada

- valla, valla, valla, mira con quien me vengo a encontrar, con una sangre sucia y una traidora a la sangre, justo a las dos amigas del apestoso Potter.

- cállate Bellatrix - Grito Ginny, antes de que ella apareciera havia tomado su varita . y ahora estaban Bellatrix y Ginny apuntándose, mirándose desafiantemente. Mientras que Hermione estaba realmente asustada por su bebé, y no supo como reaccionar

-oh mira encima la sangre sucia esta engendrando a otro traidor. esto se va a poner divertido. La castaña instintivamente posó sus manos en su vientre, como protegiéndolo de cualquier daño; esta iba a sacar su varita pero en ese momento apareció detrás de Bellatrix, Antonin Dolohov otro mortifago, y este apunto a Hermione con su varita

_como saldremos de esta, maldicion´´_ pensó Ginny, 

- por fin llegas Dolohov-decia Bellatrix su rostro parecia desencajado, tenia aspecto de mas loca que como la recordaban.- porque te demoraste?

-lo siento... oh mira mira, justo la traidora a la sangre que buscabas, no Bella? - decia Dolohov acercandose a Bellatrix.

-exacto, ademas esta junto a esa sangre sucia inmunda-

-¿nos las llevaremos? - le preguntaba Dolohov. Ginny y Hermione estaba asustadas. pero tenian que hacer algo si no querian que se las llevasen.

-claro, piensas que las dejaremos asi como asi? - 

-no... pero me dejas torturarlas un rato..antes de llevárnoslas - 

-claro, disfrutare del show, no las mates!..de eso me encargare yo - 

Dolohov apunto su varita a Ginny… pero Ginny fue mas rápida y giró su varita hacia Dolohov.

- Crucio! - gritó Ginny antes de que Dolohov pueda atacarla.

Dolohov se retorcia del dolor y gritaba desaforadamente 

-Expelliarmus - dijo Ginny y la varita de Dolohov voló en el aire y la atrapo con mucha facilidad la pelirroja. Mientras tanto Bellatrix se havia quedado observando lo que sucedía sin creerlo.

- valla, parece que has mejorado con los años traidora. – Ginny iva a lanzarle una maldición a Bellatrix aunque esta estuvo mas cerca de matar a Ginny si no fuera porque justo en ese momento Hermione reaccionó, estaba preocupada por su bebé, pero no podía dejar a su amiga luchar contra esos mortifagos sola.

- Protego- Grito Hermione y una barrea se opuso entre ellas y los mortifagos justo antes de que la maldición de Bellatrix le diera a Ginny en el pecho. Aunque el escudo no era muy resistente y no duraria mucho tiempo, la maldición choco y salio disparada para cualquier lado. 

-maldita sangre sucia - Bellatrix apunto hacia Hermione y le lanzo una maldicion asesina.

- AVADA KEDABRA! -el hechizo paso por la barrera, que estaba ya estaba algo devil a causa de la maldición anterior, y golpio a Hermione muy cerca de donde estaba el bebe y Hermione callo al suelo inconciente.

Dolohov se estaba recuperando del maleficio y aprovecho el momento que Ginny corrió a ayudar a su amiga y tomo su varita y la apunto hacia Ginny para terminar con todo esto.

-Cruci...- dijo Dolohov pero no terminó la maldición. Alguien venia gritando 

-NOO! - quien gritaba era Ron desde enfrente, salio corriendo hacia donde estaban 

- Desmaius! - Dolohov callo al suelo inmovil e inconsiente 

- ya nos encontraremos otra vez traidora a la sangre - luego de esas palabras Bellatrix desapareció antes de que la maldición que arrojo Ron la tocase. 

Ron estaba en el suelo levantando el cuerpo inmovil de Hermione mientras que le caian lagrimas por los ojos. - no Herm, estarás bien, resiste

-Ron, Dolohov no esta, se lo habrá llevado Bellatrix cuando desapareció

-MALDICION, Gin me apareceré en San Mungo con Hermione, esta inconciente, no respira! ve a la Madriguera y avísale a mama - y sin mas Ron desapareció con Hermione en brazos.

Ginny apareció en la madriguera desesperada pidiendo a gritos que aparezca alguien

- MAMA, PAPA ¿hay alguien? - Gritaba Ginny - HOLA? - subió las escaleras corriendo en busca de alguien en la casa, las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

- ¿que sucede hija? - era su madre que salía de su cuarto asustada al escuchar los gritos de su hija

- es Hermione, vamos, esta inconsiente ve a San Mungo, avísale a los demás, allí esta Ron y te explicara todo. - la madre estaba asustadísima

- ¿como inconsciente, que paso y el bebe?

- no lo se mama yo iré a casa a ver a Lily que la deje con Steve e iré para allá .- Ginny confiaba mucho en Steve era un muy buen amigo, asi que le pidio el favor de cuidar a Lily un rato hasta que volviese de San Mungo, además se llevaba muy bien con Lily

- si, claro.- y Molly se fue a la chimenea y desapareció.

Ginny se apareció en su casa.

- Lils ¿donde estas, Steve? - en eso se asoma por la cocina la cara de Steve

-Ginny, paso algo? - le pregunto al ver la cara de la pelirroja

- apareció Bellatrix con Dolohov y nos ataco a mi y a Hermione – le explicaba entre sollosos - ¿dónde está Lily? – Ginny parecía que le iba a agarrar un ataque de nervios en ese mismo momento.

-¿como que las ataco, estas bien? - 

- si Steve, yo estoy bien... la que esta mal es.. Hermione

- descuida estara bien..- se acerco a Ginny e íva a abrazarla pero justo llego Lily

-Mami... - era Lily que bajaba las escaleras - ¿estas bien mami? que pasa?

-mama esta bien Lily - decia Steve a Lily para que no se preocupara

Ginny se secaba las lágrimas para que Lily no la viera asi

- Lily escucha...yo me iré a San Mungo porque la tia Hermione… se.. siente mal, Steve puedes quedarte un rato mas, yo cuando se mejore o sepa algo de ella vuelvo, si pasa algo mandame a llamar. 

-si Ginny descuida yo me quedo con Lily - 

Ginny se acerco a Lily la abrazo, le dio un beso y se fue para la chimenea - Gracias Steve. 

Ginny apareció en la sala de San Mungo. fué hasta la recepcionista, no se acordó hasta que la vio que era esa misma castaña que estaba cuando fue con Harry.

- me puede decir donde se encuentra Hermione Weasley? - dijo secamente Ginny a la muchacha

- esta en la sala de emergencias, siga por este pasillo, doble a la derecha, 2 puerta - dijo de la misma forma que Ginny la muchacha la había reconocido de ese día que fue con Harry.

Ginny fue hasta la habitación y ahí estaba Ron caminando de un lado a otro de la puerta impaciente.

- Ron, como esta Hermione? - Ginny se acerco a su hermano 

- no lo se... hay un sanador en la habitación.. revisandola - 

- del... del bebe se sabe algo? - miro a su hermano que le salian lagrimas silenciosas -

-no.. nose nada.. - Ginny fue y lo abrazo fuertemente, Ron lloraba desconsoladamente en los hombros de su hermana - les llega a ... a pasar algo..y.. yo me muero Ginny..me muero -

- descuida, estarán bien..,mama donde esta? -

- fue a avisarle papa y a los demás.. - Ron se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la puerta de la habitación y se tapo la cara con las manos. en eso llego Harry corriendo desde la otra punta del pasillo

- Ron! - Ron se levanto de la silla y abrazo a Harry.- descuida amigo estarán bien -

Ginny se había quedado por un momento, pero luego pensó que no havia traido a Lily, por suerte., pero ahora no eran momentos de pensar en ese tema, ahora lo importante era Hermione y Rose.

a Harry se le olvidó de la cabeza lo de la hija de Ginny y fue a preguntarle que había sucedido

- Ginny, me puedes explicar que paso? Ron me dijo que Hermione estaba inconciente.. y me viene directo para aca..- le dijo Harry sentándose al lado de done estaba sentada Ginny. - pero no me contó que paso

Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzo a relatarles lo que havia sucedido- ..iba a venir con Hermione aquí para una revisión ,e ivamos camindando por la calle yendo hacia el metro, y ahí fue cuando de la nada apareció Bellatrix y casi al instante apareció Dolohov ..y nos apuntaron con la varita.. llegue a lansarle un cruciatus a Dolohov...tome la varita de él.. luego Hermione lanzó un Protego entre nosotras y ellos, graicas a ello Hermione evito que me llegase la maldición que me había lanzado Bellatrix. pero... pero Bellatrix le lanzó a Herm.. -

Ginny contaba todo rápido no quería recordar, paso todo tan rápido, le caían gruesas lagrimas por los ojos - 

-que le lanzo Gin? - preguntaba Harry preocupado.

- una maldicion...-

-que maldicion? - seguia preguntandole Harry 

- Avada Kedabra.. - A Harry se le nublo la vista después del relato de Ginny.- y.. luego Dolohov me lanzo un Cruciatus.. - Harry no la dejo seguir y la interrumpió

- ¿como, estas bien Ginny, te duele algo? - pregunto Harry preocupado, a Ginny le sorprendio como Harry reacciono y se apresuro a contestar.

- si, yo .. yo estoy bien, porque antes de que Dolohov me lanse la maldicion aparecio Ron y nos rescato. -a Ginny le seguían cayendo lagrimas pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si Ron no hubiese aparecido.

Harry no lo pensó, paso un brazo por la espalda de Ginny y dejaba que ella llorase apoyada en el. Ginny al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo con las mejillas haciéndole juego con el pelo.

-¿ como fue que supiste donde estábamos Ron? -

Ron estaba sentado junto a Ginny escuchando lo que había pasado exactamente antes de que el llegase.

- vine aquí a buscarlas.., pero llegue un rato antes y me dijeron que no habían venido.. fue cuando me preocupe, fui hasta casa y empecé a hacer el camino que harian ustedes y fue cuando escuche gritos y una mujer que gritaba una maldición..me imagine lo peor,

corrí hacia de donde venían los gritos y la vi, ... - Ron paro un segundo..- la vi a Herm en el piso y a Dolohov apuntando a Ginny.. – era una imagen muy traumática para él

A Ron seguian cayéndole gruesas lagrimas.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar que habría pasado si Ron no hubiese estado allí, no lo soportaria, Hermione su mejor amiga, la que era una hermana y... y..Ginny..no lo habría soportado, en eso salio el sanador de la habitación.

- co… como esta! - le pregunto Ron poniéndose de pie

- los signos vitales están bien, por suerte estaba el escudo entre ella y la atacante porque sino no hubiese forma de salvarla, al estar en cinta y recibir una maldición imperdonable es muy peligroso para ella como para el bebe, aunque todos sabemos que hubiese pasado, en este caso ella no esta del todo bien..todavía esta inconsciente, estamos haciendo todo lo posible.

-el bebe como esta!- pregunto Ron.

- .. el bebe.. bueno.. - 

- COMO ESTA? - Ron se imagino lo peor

- hay que operarla enseguida, tiene que tenerlo ya.., porque la maldición le dio muy cerca del bebe y hay que sacarlo, al estar muy sobre la fecha del parto será mejor.

- pero entonces están bien, no? - pregunto Harry 

- no se sabe todavía, hay que sacar al bebe y ver como reacciona este, y su madre ...,en unas horas sabremos lo que sucederá con su mujer y su bebe, por ahora va a estar aquí. Tuvimos suerte que estaba el hechizo Protego entre ellas y la maldición - y se metió en la habitación otra vez 

- todo fue mi culpa, deje que vallan ustedes solas, sabiendo que estaba suelta esa loca.. todo es mi culpa, MALDICION - Ron patio una de las sillas que había cerca de él.

-no, Ron cálmate.. yo soy una Auror y no pude hacer nada, en ese caso fue mi culpa, yo estaba para cuidarla.. - decía Ginny para calamar a su hermano.

- acá solo es la culpa de Bellatrix - decía Harry - ninguno de ustedes dos tiene la culpa como pueden pensar eso.

- cuando la agarre la destrozo, maldita - Ron estaba furioso, el solo hecho de que pude perder a su mujer, su hija y casi a su hermana, le hacia hervir la sangre, Harry sentía lo mismo, ambos se habían propuesto acabar con Bellatrix.

- disculpe.., puedo pasar a verla? - le preguntaba Ron al sanador que había vuelto a salir

- lo siento pero esta inconsciente y tenemos que llevárnosla para que nazca el bebe, con permiso. - paso por al lado de ellos con una camilla,

en la que estaba Hermione inconsciente. los tres se quedaron viéndola, era durísimo para los tres verla en ese estado, Ron se quedo como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, no podía creer que estaba pasando por todo esto. cuando se perdió de vista los tres se sentaron en las sillas que había en la puerta de la habitación de Hermione a esperar que le dirán noticias sobre Hermione y Rose.

en eso vieron un grupo de personas que caminaban hacia ellos, todos con un pelo color rojo fuego.

- oh Ron, cielo estas bien? –la Sra. Weasley llego y abrazo a su hijo mientras que el Sr. Weasley le palmeaba la espalda.

- como quieres que este?.. estoy destrozado.. - le contestaba un triste Ron

la Sra. Weasley se sentía apenada por la pregunta estúpida que le havia hecho a su hijo, como iba a estar?. en eso se asoma una cabeza detrás de Arthur.

- Ginny, estas bien? - le preguntaba Bill, siempre la cuido mucho a Ginny, era su hermanita menor, siempre se llevaron bien entre ellos.

- si Bill, estoy bien.. - Ginny abrazo a su hermano 

- menos mal Gin ..-

-como esta Hermione - pregunto la Sra. Weasley- 

los tres se quedaron callados.

- ella... dicen que esta estable.., ahora se la van a llevar porque tienen que sacar a Rose.. - contestaba Ginny - ella.. Todavía esta inconsciente.. - Ginny lloraba. pero se seco las lagrimas, no le gustaba que a vean llorar.

- oh dios santo - decía Molly y fue con su marido.

- yo... yo tengo que ir a casa a ver como esta.. - pero se dio cuenta que estaba Harry y se callo justo antes de nombrarla..

- no puedes ir sola hija - le decía Arthur - con lo que paso hoy..

- yo la acompaño Sr. Weasley - se ofreció Harry, el hecho de casi perderla lo hacia querer estar con ella todo el tiempo, no iba a dejarla sola un segundo.

- descuida papa, voy a estar bien, no hace falta que me acompañen, voy a ver como estan las cosas en casa y vuelvo a ver como se encuentra Herm.

- no voy a dejar que te vallas sola Ginny-le decía Harry, Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba, queria que la acompañase pero.. que haría con Lily.. 

- no Harry estaré bien.. - 

- no dejare que te vallas sola - repitio Harry, le tenia que dejar en claro que el no la dejaría irse sola.

_oh Ginebra que vas a hacer?´´yo quiero que me acompañe, ahora mas que nunca..pero.. pero Lily esta en casa con Steve..´´,será el momento de decirle la verdad a Harry´´__esta bien Ginebra tu puedes hacerlo, es tu oportunidad´´pero...´´tu puedes!´´_

- esta bien Harry si querés puedes venir conmigo - Harry se sorprendió por lo fácil que la convenció, pensó que no se iba a dejar acompañarse por nada, ya que la conocía bastante bien.

- mama mantenme al tanto yo veo como esta todo en casa y .. y vengo - Ginny se dirigió hacia Ron, lo abrazo - todo estará bien – le susurro al oído, y se fue con Harry hacia las chimeneas.

**------------------------------------------------------**

**espero que les aya gustado,dejen sus reviews, diciendomelo por si o no****:).. en el prox cap Harry se entera de Lily !**

**esperen hasta el prox :):)**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: ¡¿Un hija

**Bueno gente acá está el sig. Cap de esta historia, espero que les guste ********, sino diganme lo que no les pareció ********, recibo todo tipo de opiniones, bssos gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia**

**CAPITULO 6:** ¡¿_Un hija?!_

Ginny pensaba en como iba a decírselo, pero sabia que ese era el día en que Harry se iba a enterar de todo, no se lo podía ocultar mas.

Los dos estaban llegando a las chimeneas, la iban a usar juntos, a viajarían de a dos; así que se metieron en una chimenea, Ginny tiro los polvos flu y dijo la dirección de su casa. Un fuego verde esmeralda lleno la chimenea de Ginny.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Steve que estaba en el sillón, casi dormido, pero al escuchar el ruido de la chimenea se sobresalto.

- Ginny, por fin!, como estas?

- bien, gracias - Ginny no sabia como echarlo, se había portado de maravilla quedándose con Lily, pero tenia que hablar con Harry a solas. Steve no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry hasta que este hablo.

- no sabia que vivas con alguien Ginny - dijo Harry algo decepcionado al ver a un hombre en su casa.

- no vive conmigo, es.. solo un amigo- se apresuro a aclarar Ginny

Harry tuvo por un momento algo de esperanza con ella.

Steve lo reconoció enseguida a Harry..

- yo.. no sabia que vendrías con Potter, Gin.. -

- yo tampoco sabia - le dijo Ginny

- tienes una casa muy bonita Gin… ¿puedo pasar al baño? Así ya me voy - le pregunto Harry acercándose donde estaban ellos

- gracias... si, pasa... es la puerta esa del fondo. - Harry fue al baño. No la quería dejar sola con ese hombre, sentía celos de ese hombre, pero tendría que respetar su espacio personal.

Ginny aprovecho para acercarse a Steve y preguntarle donde estaba Lily, le pareció raro que no apareciera hasta ahora, ella siempre que llegaba a la casa Lily iba a recibir a su madre.

- Steve… ¿donde esta Lily? - le susurro para harry no la escuchase

- esta arriba, estaba jugando en su cuarto, y cuando subí se había quedado dormida, así que la acosté en la cama y baje.

- ah, muchas gracias... este... -

- ya me voy Gin, no te preocupes te dejare sola con Potter. -le dijo Steve viendo a donde quería llegar la pelirroja, en realidad no se quería ir, no la quería dejar sola con padre de Lily, menos con el hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto todos estos años, y que para colmo era un rompecorazones, un engreído que pensaba que podía tener a cualquiera. pero otra no le quedaba, ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, ya cumplió con lo que le pidió Ginny y ahora tendría que marcharse.

- este.., bueno…¿ nos vemos mañana en el ministerio? - le decía Ginny

- si, no te preocupes - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia la chimenea - si tienes algún problema no dudes en avisarme - y desapareció.

_así que Lily duerme... mejor subo a ver como está ´´_

Subió las escaleras, entro al cuarto y ahí la vio, estaba tranquilamente durmiendo como Steve se lo había dicho.

Harry estaba en el baño _¿y ahora que?´´,estoy en su casa, estará la niña que vi?, tengo que saber si es mi hija ´´ ._ Harry salio del baño y vio a Ginny subir las escaleras, así que se dirigió al sillón para sentarse y esperarla, pero antes se paro al ver una fotografía

en la pared. en la foto estaba Ginny sonriente junto con una niña muy pequeña en brazos, debía de tener unos 2 años Harry se acerco mas para ver mejor la foto. pero al verla bien se echo para atrás. _no, no puede ser _´´,_ no, no creo que haya sido capaz ´´ capas_

_sea casualidad´´ ¿que dices?, no es casualidad que tenga tus ojos Harry´´_

justo bajaba Ginny las escaleras y se le acerco. lo vio que estaba parado mirando esa fotografía donde esta con Lily, y se imagino lo peor_. oh, no,¿ se habrá dado cuenta?´´_

- Ginebra.. - dijo Harry

_hay no, me dice Ginebra, si se dio cuenta, estoy muerta, Lily quedara huérfana de madre´´_

-Harry, tengo que... tengo que contarte algo.. - tenia miedo en como reaccionaria, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era su oportunidad de decirle su gran secreto que guardo todos estos años.

-espera... antes quiero que ...-a Harry no le salían las palabras, seguía mirando la fotografía-.. quiero que me digas quien.. es esa niña que esta contigo.- dijo Harry sin mirarla.

Ginny no sabia como decírselo, estaba parada viéndolo sin decir nada. A Harry le deseperaba que no le contestase

- Ginebra puedes decirme quien es! - Harry se estaba impacientando.

- Harry siéntate tenemos que hablar - dijo Ginny asustada.

-MALDICION GINEBRA, dime que no es quien yo estoy pensando! - se giro y la veía a los ojos

- Harry cálmate, siéntate. - tenia que calmarlo la estaba asustando mucho, sus ojos le trasmitían rabia, enojo, impotencia.

Harry seguía mirándola a los ojos, pero la miraba con odio, se le acercaba de apoco

-la niña es... es... la hija de una amiga..- _porque le mientesss?´´Harry no es estupido´´aceptaste que te acompañe para contarle´´porque_

_haces eso ahora, solo empeorara las cosas, Harry no es estúpido´´_

- NO ME MIENTAS!!, TIENE MIS OJOS, APARTE TE VI EN LA MADRIGERA CON ELLA, LA LLAMASTE LILY Y ELLA TE LLAMO MAMA, DIME LA VERDAD, QUIERO QUE SALGA DE TU BOCA!- se le acerco y la tomo del brazo.

-Harry me lastimas... - pero Harry no la soltó _como fue capas ´´_se repetía

-DIME -

_Ginebra vamos, tu puedes, escúpelo, dile que es su hija, libérate de este secreto que te viene atormentando todos estos años´´_

-esta bien... te diré quien es...¡pero suéltame!- Harry la soltó, no se había dado cuenta que la estaba lastimando - Harry la niña es.. - seguían mirándose a los ojos - la niña es... es mi...en realidad nuestra.. - Ginny le desvió la mirada -

-Es nuestra que! , Ginebra mírame a los ojos y dímelo!- se le acerco mucho

Ginny no aguantaba mas, le caían lagrimas por el rostro.

- es...es nuestra hija!, contento?! -Ginny lloraba _ ya esta, se lo dijiste´´_

Harry no lo podía creer como pudo ser capaz de no contarle nada en 6 años..se sentó en el sillon para no desmayarse y se tapo la cara con las manos_.una hija, tengo una hija´´_ Harry no podía creerlo - como..? - dijo Harry con la cara tapada todavía con las manos.

-creo que es algo obvio como... –

Harry hizo que no escucho el comentario que dijo Ginny.

-.. como as podido no decirme nada..en... en 6 años Ginebra. - Harry estaba dolido.

Ginny se había quedado todavía parada, le seguían cayendo lagrimas.

-Como pudiste ser capas de esconderme una hija!!, Ginebra una HIJA! - Harry había reaccionado mas violentamente, se paro y se enfrento a Ginny-EH! COMO PUDISTE? - Ginny que lo escuchaba , se le enfrento...ambos se veían a los ojos parados uno enfrente del otro

- como querías que te lo digiera!, me entere 3 días después de que terminaste conmigo!, me destrozaste el corazón, TU.. -le dijo apoyándole el dedo índice en el pecho y empujándolo para atrás, no iba a dejar que Harry la tratase mal.- no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que yo sufrí cuando te fuiste, recuerdo las palabras exactas que me dijiste! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE JAMAS EN MI VIDA GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLY, ESAS FUERON TUS PALABRAS!, COMO QUERIAS QUE TE LO DIJIERA DESPUES DE ESO?! – seguía empujándolo con el dedo, cada vez salían mas lagrimas de sus ojos.

Harry por su lado seguia mirándola con rencor, le agarro el dedo que estaba apoyándole en el pecho y lo corrió, el se le acerco muy peligrosamente, estaban a tan solo centímetros de distancia.

- PERO ES UNA HIJA! ..durante 6 largos años ¿no pudiste decirmelo?, nunca tuviste un momento para decirmelo?- Harry ahora se despeinaba mas su pelo -

-ANTES DE QUE TE MARCHES QUISE IR A VERTE A TU CASA PERO NO ME QUISISTE VER, TE ACUERDAS?!-

Harry se puso a pensar y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, el no quiso verla ese día.

-además si después no sabia donde estabas, sabes las veces que pensé en decírtelo después de que te fuiste, APESAR DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE ESE DIA, TE ESTUBE BUSCANDO PERO NADIE SABIA NADA DE TI!, CREES QUE NO QUISE CONTARTE?, CREES QUE NO QUISE DARLE A LILY UN PADRE?, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO SI ES ESO LO QUE PIENSAS POTTER! PERO TU TE FUISTE, ME DEJASTE AQUI Y SOLA, CON EL CORAZON HECHO PEDAZOS SIN NINGUNA EXPLICACION Y CON UNA HIJA QUE CRIAR¡¡ SOLA!! - Ginny respiraba agitada, por fin le había dicho todo lo que guardaba durante tanto tiempo

-PERO ME FUI PORQUE TU FUISTE LA QUE ME ENGAÑO, TU FUISTE LA QUE ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON GINEBRA, YO TE AMABA, DI TODO POR TI, MIENTRAS QUE PELIABA CONTRA VOLDEMORT EN LA UNICA PERSONA QUE PENSE ERAS TU QUE TENIA QUE VOLVER CON VIDA PARA ESTAR CONTIGO Y ¿TU COMO ME PAGAS? DEJANDOME POR OTRO, DIJISTE QUE ME ESPERARIAS DESPUES DE LA BATALLA, COSA QUE NO HISISTE -

los dos se veían con rabia en los ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento se batían a duelo a muerte

-como puedes decirme que no te espere? - Ginny no sabia si lloraba de tristeza o de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-Si!, SI NO ME ESPERASTE! - Harry ya estaba fuera de si.- CUANDO TERMINO TODA LA BATALLA, CUANDO VOLDEMORT FUE DESTRUIDO

FUI A BUSCARTE A LA MADRIGERA! -

-NUNCA TE VI EN LA MADRIGERA, NADIE TE VIO, NO MIENTAS ..- le interrumpió.

-NO ME LLAMES MENTIROSO, ADEMAS DEJAME TERMINAR, FUI A LA MADRIGERA PARA QUE PODAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS DE UNA VEZ POR Todas, que todo el peligro había terminado, que podíamos estar juntos sin problemas al fin, formar una familia, así que fui y me escondí en un arbusto cuando te vi a lo lejos, quería darte una sorpresa, pero luego vi a otra persona junto a ti, y que luego se besaban, sabes quien era? NADA MENOS QUE DEAN THOMAS TU EX NOVIO,¿COMO QUERIAS QUE ME TOME ESO? QUE LINDA BIENVENIDA QUE TUBE, NO TE PARECE?

A Ginny se le vino el mundo abajo ahora sabia porque Harry la había dejado hace 6 años, pero todo era un error, las cosas no pasaron asi Harry estaba tan confundido.

- tu... tu ..estas confundido, las cosas no fueron asi..

-COMO QUE NO FUERON ASI?, YO TE VI!-

-yo... si estaba con Dean Thomas en la madrigera, pero.. pero fue porque es mi amigo y quería hacerme compañía, yo estaba muy triste pensaba que no volverías..que..que Voldemort te había vencido..ya no tenia esperanzas..asi que Dean me convenció de que demos un paseo por el jardín.. yo le hablaba de lo muy enamorada que estaba de ti, siempre le hable de lo mismo..pero.. el se acerco mucho y me empezó a decir cosas.. y fue cuando me beso..eso fue lo que tu viste, pero.. al parecer no lo viste todo..- Ginny le hablaba mas calmada pero con la misma rabia de hace unos momentos - yo cuando EL- le remarcaba el pronombre él - me beso tarde en reaccionar, porque estaba shokeada, era mi amigo y a la

vez estaba triste, confundida, pero cuando reaccione, lo separe y .. y le di.. una cachetada, por haberse propasado, era mi amigo aunque si haya sido mi ex, yo no lo veia como nada mas que un amigo, nada mas que eso.

- esa parte no la vi.. - acepto Harry - como se que es verdad?

-Ja! ese ya es tu problema en creerme o no, yo solo se que te estoy diciendo como fueron las cosas -

- .pero igual no tuviste derecho a ocultármela!..como la llamaste? - Harry se había tranquilizado un poco aunque todavía estaba furioso.

-Lily - dijo Ginny

_Ale puso Lily?, yo sabia´´_

-porque le pusiste Lily? -

-porque... - se sonrojaba cada ves que pensaba en el momento en el que le puso el nombre..- el nombre es muy bonito, además.. - Ginny se sonrojo- un día... nose si te acuerdas, nuestro ultimo dic de san Valentín, estábamos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y hablábamos de cuando tendriamos hijos - Harry también so sonrojo-. y tu dijiste que le querías poner Lily a tu primera hija..

Harry se quedo estupefacto, por el le puso Lily, se acordaba de lo que habían hablado ese día, significaba que pensó en él en el momento de ponerle el nombre. Aunque eso no cambia nada.

-quiero verla -

- ahora no...

- no me puedes prohibir ver a MI propia hija - _mi hija´´_ Harry volvía a empezar a levantar la voz

- esta durmiendo, y no quiero que la despiertes -

_con todo lo que gritamos no se despertó?,eso lo debe haber sacado de Ginny´´_ pensó Harry y una sonrisa se asomo por su cara, pero enseguida se le borro. estaban a unos centímetros de distancia. pero Harry seguia con la idea de verla, no se iba a ir sin hacerlo

-quiero verla - y esta vez no le hizo caso a lo que Ginny pudiera decir, se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las escaleras y subió.

Ginny lo siguió resignada cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba

-Harry tienes que entenderme, no sabes lo que yo pase sola -

-por eso tu tuviste que decírmelo Ginebra y no hubieses pasado por todo lo que pasaste sola -

_¿hubiese estado a mi lado?´´_

- pero tu dijiste que no me querías, que no me querías volver a ver.. para que hubieses querido a mi hija..-

-es mi hija dentro de todo, como no la voy a querer y_..-si es tu hija, una hija nuestra´´_ pero la frase la termino en la cabeza. _como me hubiese gustado verla nacer, crecer..´´_

Ginny le dijo que puerta era; y Harry abrió lentamente la puerta para no despertar a la niña. entro y ahi la vio, era tan hermosa

_dios es mi hija, mi hija, tengo una hija, con la mujer que mas ame en mi vida, no lo puedo creer, es tan linda´´_

se acerco a la cama y se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella, le acaricio la carita muy delicadamente para que no despertara.

Ginny veía la escena desde la puerta. _hubiese sido un muy buen padre, no puedo creer que ya lo sepa´´el momento que mas temí en estos años esta pasando, ya sabe..´´_

Harry se podría quedar viéndola así toda la vida. pero solo se quedo unos minutos, cuando se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la frente vio una fotografía que se asomaba por debajo de la almohada, Harry sintió mucha curiosidad y la tomo tratando de no despertar a la niña sino Ginny se enojaría.,Cuando vio la foto se quedo inmovil , era la foto del ultimo dia de San Valentin que pasaron juntos los dos tenían una copia, la misma foto que guardaba el en el mismo lugar y veia todas las noches. se levanto y se acerco a Ginny con la foto en las manos

- que es esto?

- no es obvio?, es una foto..- le contesto Ginny amargamente.

-si, ya me di cuenta, pero que hace ella con esta foto?

-la descubrió en mi cajón y dijo que le gustaba así que deje que la conserve, además le gusta porque ...porque sales tu –

-como porque salgo yo?

-sabe que el de la foto es su padre..y como es la única foto que me queda la quiso conservar. -

Harry ahora comprendió, estaba conmovido, su hija tenia una foto de ellos bajo la almohada, y la misma que guardaba el.

-vamos abajo tenemos que hablar - le dijo Harry. Ginny asintió y ambos bajaron

-espero que hablemos civilizadamente - dijo Ginny en voz baja para que no lo oyera

cuando estaban abajo Ginny se sentó en el sillón, mientras que Harry caminaba de un lado a otro.pero parecía mas tranquilo que hace unos minutos.

- cuando nació? -

- el 25 de noviembre -

-quienes son los padrinos? - aunque era una pregunta obvia queria saber.

- Ron y Hermione, claro - Ginny lo veía mientras el caminaba.

con todo el tema de Lily se le había pasado la hora, tendrían que volver a San Mungo a ver como se encontraba Hermione.

- creo que debemos ir a San Mungo- dijo Harry-

-ve tu, no puedo dejarla sola -

-mañana segiremos, este tema no quedara asi

Harry vio a Ginny por última vez antes de irse a San Mungo, pero no fue una mirada de odio sino que tenia una mezcla de esta y a la vez lo notó confundido, Harry desapareció en la chimenea. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ginny por fin puedo respirar, se desplomó en el sillón. _lo peor ya pasó´´_

**:O:O espero que haya sido lo que esperaban ********… hasta el prox cap ******

**rochii**


	7. Chapter 7

**disculpen mi tardanza, es que me anduvo mal internet,pero aca estoy subiendo otro cap a esta historia :), gracias por los reviews que me dejan, espero que me dejen mas despues de este cap.., bssos espero que les guste :)**

--

**CAPITULO 7:** _Rose_

Harry se acababa de enterar que tenia una hija y en lo único que pensaba era en ella y en la madre, tenia ganas de quedarse con Lily y conocerla y decirle que el es su papa, todo lo que no pudo hacer con ella en 6 años, llevarla al parque, comprarle cosas, pero tenia a su mejor amiga, a su hermana en San Mungo, tenia que ir allí, no podía dejar pasar por esto solo a Ron, tenia que hacerle compañía, la vida de su mujer y de su hija esta todavía en juego.

Harry se apareció en la chimenea de San Mungo, se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde seguramente estarían Ron y todos los Weasley.

llego allí y como supuso estaba Ron sentado con las manos tapándose la cara, Molly abrazando a Arthur, Bill estaba con los gemelos y Percy un poco mas alejado del resto de su familia sentado en una silla. Fue y se sentó junto a Ron y le paso el brazo por la espalda para animarlo. Todos ellos sabían de la existencia de Lily, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre ella y de que sabia que era él el padre, ya que era un ambiente tenso

- Como va todo?, alguna novedad? - pregunto Harry, no sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo en lo de Ginny.

-No.. .- le dijo Ron apenas con un hilo de voz.

-donde estuviste todo este tiempo, Harry?- le pregunto picaronamente Fred - estuviste con mi hermana hasta ahora?

-este... si .. - dijo Harry y se sonrojo. - estuvimos... hablando sobre ciertos temas.

- claro, claro Harry..- se burlaba George. ya habían superado esa etapa de no soportar que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos íntimamente. En eso Harry agradeció al sanador que salio por una puerta hacia ellos, ya que estaba del color del pelo de los Weasley

-Sr. Weasley ?- llamo el sanador

-yo - Ron se paro enseguida y se dirigió al sanador, este lo aparto un poco del grupo.- como esta mi mujer y mi hija?

-mire, su hija se encuentra bien - Ron sintió que un gran peso se le salía de enzima, su hija se encontraba bien

- cuando la podré ver?

- en un rato Ud. la podrá ver y llevársela a su casa ya.-

- y mi mujer? - Ron seguía preocupado por Hermione

-su mujer..esta muy débil todavía. -

- pero .. -

- ella tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que se recupere, pero esta fuera de peligro.-

-osea que estará bien? -

- si, todo depende de como se recupere pero lo mas probable que dentro de una semana pueda ya estar de alta.

su mujer y su hija estaban bien, Ron sintió que le volvía el aliento, le caían lagrimas de felicidad, mientras que el sanador le daba unas instrucciones.

todos vieron la situación y se morían de ganas de saber que era lo que el sanador le decía.

- tiene una mujer muy valiente y fuerte, si ella no hubiese hecho el hechizo, hoy no estaría aqui dándole estas noticias, bueno, vendré en un momento para que firme los papeles de su hija, le recomiendo que estas primeras noches la beba los pase aquí, con los cuidados de un medico.

- esta bien, yo me puedo quedar a pasar la noche con mi hija y mi mujer?

- si, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente. - le respondió el Sanador

Harry se le acerco cuando el sanador se retiro.

-Ron.. que te a dicho? - le pregunto Harry - como están?

Harry vio en sus ojos otra vez el brillo que tenían antes.

-están bien Harry! - le dijo alegremente abrazando a su amigo.

- por merlin, que buenas noticias - decía Harry desasiendo el abrazo de Ron - contémosle a los demás. - los dos se acercaron a donde estaba el resto de lo Weasley y se sentaron.

-Ron hijo, que sucedió? - le preguntaba Molly preocupada sentada junto a el.

-Rose esta bien... - todos sintieron un gran alivio.

-hay que bueno! - decia Molly

- pero que paso con Herm? -preguntaron los gemelos.

-Hermione esta débil, pero esta fuera de peligro. - a Ron le brillaban los ojos, ya no los tenia apagados y sin vida como hace unas horas cuando llego allí con Hermione en brazos.

la sala se lleno de gritos de felicidad, todos se abrazaban, ya estaban fuera de peligro las dos.

Molly le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ron

-cuando salga Hermione de aquí hay que hacer una fiesta - dijo el Sr. Weasley

-nosotros nos encargaremos - dijeron los gemelos.

Molly puso una cara no muy aprobatoria, pero después de todo eran muy buenas noticas y si eso había que festejarlo.

-cuando saldrá Hermione? - preguntaba Harry.

-cuando se recupere dentro de una semana aproximadamente me dijo el sanador. -

-Bill, ve a avisarle a Ginny, dale cielo? - le decía su madre.

-si.. - y Bill se marcho.

-cuando podremos ver a Rose - pregunto Arthur

-cuando el sanador vuelva.., me dijo que tengo que esperar, no puedo esperar mas... quiero conocer a mi hija, quiero tenerla en brazos. -

Harry y los Weasley seguían en la sala de espera, esperando al sanador para que los dejen ver a Rose.

pasaron unos minutos, que parecieron años, cuando Harry se levanto y fue hacia el baño; cuando Harry desapareció de vista, los Weasley vieron venir a Ginny con Lily dormida en brazos y seguida de Bill. Todos se quedaron inmoviles, que pensaba Ginny, si en cualquier momento podria llegar Harry. aunque ya todos se imaginaron lo que habría pasado en la casa de Ginny cuando Harry la acompaño, ya que Harry había vuelto diferente, todos lo notaron

- hola todos - dijo Ginny, se le notaba una expresión feliz, después de la noticia que le había dado su hermano

-pero hija que haces aquí...en cualquier momento puede volver Harry.. - le decía Molly preocupada por su hija.

- si mama, ya se.. -

-pero entonces has decido decirle? - le dijo Arthur

- no precisamente..- Ginny vio la cara de desconcierto en sus familiares.

-puedes explicarte hija? - le decia su madre

-Harry ya sabe.. - los Weasley no se sorprendieron tanto- cuando Harry me acompaño a casa..,por eso accedi a que me acompañase, había decidido

decirle todo, absolutamente todo, ya sabe que Lily es su hija.

- como reacciono? - pregunto Ron

-mejor de lo que me esperaba, solo nos gritamos un rato y nos echamos en cara muchas cosas... -

-oh cielo me alegro que le hayas contado, ahora podrán criar de Lily juntos..- decia Molly

- nose Harry estaba muy enojado, casi ni lo reconoci. - dijo Ginny , se sentía algo culpable. - lo mejor es que por fin Lily tendrá un padre.

-esta bien.., de apoco se le va a pasar el enojo a Harry - dijo Bill - me pasas a mi sobrinita?- Ginny se acerco y le dio a Lily que seguía durmiendo. y se sentó junto a Ron.

- ..Bill me contó lo de.. Herm.., me alegro muchísimo Ron.. - Ron vio a su pequeña hermana y la abrazo.

- gracias Gin ... me alegro que Harry ya sepa todo, ..así no me taladrara mas la cabeza preguntándome cosas sobre ti -se quedo pensando- aunque ahora me hablara de su hija todo el tiempo. - a Ginny se le asomo una sonrisa.

Ron se levanto de golpe cuando escucho la puerta de donde tenia que venir el sanador, y asi fue, el sanador salio y le hiso una seña a Ron para que se le acercara, todos lo miraron .

- venga tiene que firmar unos documentos, ya puede ver a su mujer, la hemos traspasado a una habitación normal y puede ya verla. -

Los dos caminaron hacia un cuarto donde tenia que firmar los documentos de Rose.

-nombre? - le pregunto el sanador

-Rose Jane Weasley -

-que bonito nombre- le dijo el sanador.

Luego fueron a ver a Hermione. Estaban delante de la puerta de su habitación

-aquí es, en un momento vendré a entregarle a su pequeña hija. - le dijo el medimago.

Ron movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y puso su mano en el picaporte de la puerta, abrió muy lentamente la puerta y entro; ahí la vio, con los ojos cerrados, acostada en la cama con unos cables y maquinas alrededor. A Ron le dio un vuelvo el corazón al verla así, se le destrozo el corazón. Se acerco una silla junto a la cama y se sentó..unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azules al verla.

-Her..Hermione - decía mientras le tomaba la mano - te pondrás bien mi amor...esa mal nacida pagara por lo que te hizo cielo, no descansare hasta verla yacer, te lo prometo .. - Ron le beso la mano - te lo juro por la vida de nuestra hija, buscare por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla..y cuando la encuentre.. - seguían cayéndole lagrimas .. - recupérate pronto Herm te necesitamos aquí con Rose..te amo- en ese momento entra el sanador con una pequeña beba en brazos.

Ron se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, no podia creer que esa era su pequeña. el sanador se acerco a el.

- le presento a Rose Jane Weasley - El sanador le paso a Rose. - usted se quedara a pasar la noche aquí, entonces?

-s..si .. -

Ron no reaccionaba, tenia a su hija en sus brazos, era tan hermosa, estaba dormida así que no le veía los ojitos, pero tenia señales de ser pelirroja, como el y toda su familia, tenia unas pocas pequitas en la cara, era realmente una beba muy linda.

_oh, por merlin, es mi hija, no lo puedo creer´´,_ se acerco y se sento al lado de Hermione donde se encontraba antes.

-mione nuestra hija es hermosa .. - Ron no podía dejar de verla. en eso la pequeña abrió de a poco los ojos y Ron le vio esos hermosos ojos iguales a los de Hermione, eran color miel, muy hermoso, le hacia acordar tanto a ella.

- hola Rosie - la nena lo veía a los ojos, con una mirada curiosa. - soy tu papa pequeña - Ron por primera vez en horas se le formo una gran sonrisa en su cara al tener a su hija - y .. y esta es tu mama , no es hermosa?, igual que tu, cierto? - la nena le sonreia ampliamente. Ron nesecitaba un babero del tamaño de Gringots estaba embobado viendo a su hija. pero en eso una enfermera interrumpió.

o o o

Mientras tanto Harry había llegado a la sala donde todos esperaban a Ron.pero no había nadie donde se han ido todos?

-disculpe.. - se acerco a hablarle al sanador que reconoció como el que havia hablado con Ron.- donde se encuentran los Weasley?

-están en la habitación 120, siga por el pasillo 3 puerta a la derecha. -

-gracias . - Harry siguió las instrucciones como le dijo el sanador y llego a la puerta donde estaban todos los Weasley, incluyendo Ginny y su hija en brazos de Bill. Ginny tenia la vista fijada en el piso, y no se dio cuenta de que habia llegado Harry hasta que Molly le hablo.

- querido, felicidades por tu hija, ya que no tube el momento para decírtelo antes.

-err... gracias Sra. Weasley. - le contesto Harry - felicidades a usted por el nuevo miembro de la familia

-gracias querido .. - La Sra. Weasley se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían ocasionado que Rose este bien y que Harry por fin haya conocido a su nieta, mientras que Harry dirigia su vista a su hija en brazos de Bill.

-quieres cargarla? - le pregunto Bill, haciendo que Harry volviera a la realidad.

-oh.. si, claro.. - Harry se acerco y tomo a Lily; un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo, se sentia extraño teniendo a su hija en brazos, el simple echo de pensar que era su hija y que la estaba sosteniendo le llenaba el cuerpo con una felicidad inigualable.- es hermosa.. - susurro sin darse cuenta.

Ginny levanto la vista y lo vio sostendiendola y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos cafes.

-disculpen... quienes quieren entrar a verla? - pregunto el sanador que llegaba.- solo pueden entrar dos personas, sin contar al Sr. Weasley que ya esta adentro.

todos se miraron.

- creo que deben entras ustedes. - dijo la Sra. Weasley refiriendose a Harry y Ginny. - Ginny tu eres su mejor amiga y Harry eres su hermano. - le dijo dedicandole una sonrisa.

- gracias. - le contesto Harry.

- bueno... por aqui.. -les dijo el sanador

Harry antes de entrar posó a su hija en brazos de su tio Bill otra vez. y entraron

-disculpe la Sra. tiene mas visitas,... adelante - dijo haciendo que pasaran Ginny y Harry

Harry sintio un escalofrio al ver a su hermana posada en esa cama de hospital, pero sabia que se iba a recuperar. y se acerco a Ron a ver a la que seria su ahijada.

-oh, amigo es hermosa - le dijo Harry

-gracias Harry -

-puedo sostenerla? -

-claro. - Ron le paso a Rose a Harry quien la cogio con delicadeza. era la primera vez que sostenia a una bebe recien nacida, para ser exactos era la primera vez que sostenia a una bebe, ya que acababa de sostener a Lily unos momentos pero ella ya no era considerada una bebe´´

_como me hubiese gustado estar asi con mi hija´´_ pensaba Harry

Ginny que habia entrado junto a Harry se acerco a Hermione y se sento en otra silla que había del otro lado de la cama.

-Hermione.. lo lamento.. - a Ginny le caian lagrimas por el rosto - no pude protegerte como debia. - Ginny emitio un lebe sollozo

-Ginny.. lo importante es que se encuentra bien . - le decia su hermano acercandose. y apoyandole una mano en el hombro.

-si.., pero me siento una inutil Ron, yo debia de cuidarla por sobre todo . -

- Gin no eres una inutil - le decia Ron y la abrazo. - Hermione se recuperara en unos dias, solo sera un mal recuerdo.

- Gracias Ron. - le dijo Ginny, aunque realmente se sentia una inutil.

-Ron esta noche te quedaras aqui, no? - le pregunto Harry cuando el Y Ginny ya se habian separado.

-si.. no podre separarme de ellas ni un segundo.. -

- quieres que te haga compania? - le ofrecio Harry.

- no amigo, gracias estare bien .-

- bueno, pero no dudes en pedirme si nesecitas una mano.

Ginny iba dirigiendose a la puerta cuando paso por al lado de Harry y por un momentos las miradas se encontraron, pero Ginny meneo la cabeza y rompio esa conexion al dirigir la vista a la beba que estaba en brazos de Harry.

-es muy bonita Ron, espero que salga a Herm. en todo sentido. - le dijo Ginny dedicandole una sonrisa a su hermano, Ron no se enfado ni nada, sabia que su hermana le hacia una broma.

- adios Herm -y sin mas Ginny salio por la puerta a encontrarse con el resto de su familia

Harry y Ron se quedaron solos unos momentos.

- Felicidades papa - le dijo Ron.

-..gracias, felicidades tu tambien. - los dos amigos se sonrieron. - bueno Ron, tu madre debe estar del otro lado de la puerta esperando para entrar, hasle el favor de salir a presentarle a tu hija.

-si de acuerdo, siguen todos afuera? -

-si, menos Percy que cuando se entero de que estaban bien se fue.. - le comento Harry y Ron hiso una mueca de disgusto, todavia no estaban las cosas del todo bien con Percy.

los dos salieron de la habitacion, Ron cargaba a Rose; en el momento que estos salian, unos 5 Weasley se les acercaron de inmediato, la primera por supuesto fue la Sra. Weasley, que queria ver a su nieta y despues la sigueron los 4 hombres que estaban en ese momento, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George.

-hay Ronnie es hermosa. -le decia su madre.

-nunca pense que ibas a tener una hija tan bonita Ro-Ro - le dijo Fred.

-deja de llamarme asi! . -las mejillas de Ron se encendiaron cuando recordo el origen de ese apodo.

- ya, ya... de acuerdo, no te pongas asi hermanito.

Harry se alejo un poco para dejar a Ron con su familia y vio a Ginny sentada en una de las sillas detras de todos ellos. sostenia a Lily.

Harry se quedo ahi parado a unos metros de ellas, no podia dejar de verlas era algo que no podia evitar, hasta que se iba a acercar cuando escucho al Sr.Wasley

- bueno vamonos querida que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, y supongo que todos ustedes tambien. -

hiso que Ginny mirara el reloj y se diera cuenta de la hora y se iba poniendo de pie.

-sabes papa que somos los dueños de nuestra tienda. - le decia Fred.

- y que llegemos mas tarde o no vallamos - continuaba su gemelo.

-no es problema, ya que tenemos muchos empleados a nuestro servicio. - termino Fred.

- si, pero no importa ya es demasiado tarde. y no importa si ustedes pueden o no ir a trabajar, todos debemos irnos a descansar a sido un dia duro y largo, Ron porque

no vas a descansar bien a tu casa y vienes mañana por la mañana?, no le pasara nada a Hermione estara a salvo aqui.-dijo la Sra. Weasley

-no, de ninguna manera me ire, me quedare al lado de mi hija y de mi mujer. - le contesto Ron.

- bueno Ron... cuidate, yo me ire porque como dijieron ya es tarde, Steve siempre esta dispuesto a cuidar de Lily asi que si nesecitas algo no dudes en llamarme- le dijo Ginny dandole un beso y despidiendose del resto de su familia.

Harry al escuchar lo de Steve no pudo evitar la cara de disgusto, ahora que el sabia de Lily, no tenia que llamar a ese hombre para cuidar de su hija, podria llamarlo a el.

Ginny estaba marchandose cuando Harry la llamo.

- Ginny!, espera te acompaño a la chimenea quiero hablar contigo. - Harry se despidio rapidamente de los Weasley y se acercó a Ginny que lo esperaba a unos metros.

-que querias decirme. -

-mira... ahora que ya sé de que tengo una hija. - eso hiso que Ginny se sintiera peor de lo que estaba. - quiero no llames a ese hombre para que cuide de ella, para eso estoy yo ahora, su padre,...quiero estar presente en el crecimiento de mi hija a partir de este momento - pasaron por al lado de la respsionista que los miro con una mirada maliciosa y se puso a buscar algo en una agenda. ya casi llegaban a las chimeneas. - y además quiero que pase conmigo talvez algunos días de la semana...

Ginny lo pensó un momento, no podía decirle que no estaba en todo su derecho, pedirle lo que le pedía, aunque eso de pasar unos días lejos de su hija no le gusto nada, nunca estuvo mas de un día separada de ella, pero noto que Harry se lo pedía bien, no pretendía sacarle la custodia ni nada por el estilo, solo quería pasar con ella unos días, era lógico.

-esta bien... pero después arreglaremos eso de los días, de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo... adiós. - Harry se despidió de ellas y entraron en la chimenea.

-adiós Harry. - otra vez las miradas se volvieron a cruzar hasta que unas llamas verdes llenaron la chimenea y desaparecieron de la vista de Harry. Él también se metió en una y se fue a su casa a descansar, a pensar en todo lo que paso ese día.

Llego se fue a dar una ducha fría, y se recostó en la cama observo la foto que tenia debajo de la almohada y al instante se quedo dormido con la foto en la mano.

**--**

**espero que les haya gustado :),muy pronto mas fic, bsso, dejen reviews,me hacen feliz jaja asi se si les gusta o no**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: El misterio de la carta

Perdon por la demora… tuve unas complicaciones con la comp. Y demas.. aca esta el sig cap… espero que sea de su agrado , dejen reviews, eso me pone feliz jajaja, gracias..

rochi

CAPITULO 8: _El misterio de la carta_

Ginny había vuelto a su casa y se dirigió al cuarto de Lily, para recostarla en la cama otra vez, para luego ella poder irse a dormir ya que había sido un día durísimo, el ataque, lo que pasó con Hermione, Harry ya sabía de Lily, Harry le dejó claro que él no se iba a perder el crecimiento de su hija. Ginny necesitaba dormir, descansar, despejarse por un tiempo del mundo real, entrar en sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despertó por Lily que saltaba en su cama.

-despierta mami.., es tarde.. - Ginny se había quedado aparentemente dormida..

-m... porque saltas Lily? - dijo Ginny todavía con los ojos cerrados.- deja de saltar -

- porque te has quedado dormida mami..y me tienes que llevar a a casa de los abuelos y tu tienes que ir a trabajar.. -

-que hora es? .. - seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-las 10 mami.. - le dijo Lily viendo el reloj digital en la mesita de Ginny, ya que en un reloj analógico(con agujas) no sabia todavía leerlo y Ginny le había enseñado con los numeros. Pero Ginny se levanto de golpe que casi tira a Lily de la cama.

- lo siento Lils.. - dijo Ginny agorándola justo a tiempo de que caiga al suelo.- uy me quede realmente dormida..gracias cariño - le decía a su pequeña dándole un beso. -como dormiste?

-de nada mami..bien como siempre, y tu? -

-bien, nesecitaba dormir así, hace días que vengo durmiendo mal- Ginny mientras hablaba con Lily se cambiaba y bajaba para hacerle un desayuno rápido a para marcharse lo antes posible por la chimenea las dos.

0 0 0

Ron estaba dormido en la habitacion tomado de la mano de Hermione. hasta que el sanador entro para darle una pocion.

- disculpa Sr. Weasley necesito administrarle esta poción.

Ron tardó en darse cuenta de lo que le pedía el sanador ya que estaba algo dormido.

- ..si, lo siento. - Ron le soltó de la mano

-veremos como reacciona en unos minutos, esto seguramente la reanime.. aunque no le puedo prometer que ya pueda hablar, tal vez si, depende de su organismo, pero estará consiente. - dijo el sanador - después de que la poción ingrese en su organismo - tardara en hacerle efecto un rato, mientras tanto puede ir a desayunar-

-si.. muero de hambre, gracias.- Ron se levantó, le dio un suave beso en la mano a Hermione y fue a comer algo que su estomago se lo pedía a gritos, pero antes se

acerco a ver como estaba descansando su hija en una de las cunas´del hospital, estaba tan tranquila durmiendo, se aerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - vuelvo enseguida cielo.

0 0 0

Dobby golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

-pasa Dobby - contestaba Harry a los golpes de Dobby.

-Sr. pensé que dormía todavía, vine a despertarlo, pero como veo que no es necesario iré a abajo a hacerle el dasauyo. - decía Dobby viendolo con esos enormes ojos saltones.

-bueno Dobby gracias. -

cuando Dobby se marcho Harry se quedo un rato en la cama pensando en los ultimos hechos, Hermione, Ginny, Lily.. era todo muy confuso.

Harry tenia que ir a ver a Hermione a San Mungo, después iría al ministerio y luego a hablar con Ginny. aunque de seguro se la encofraría en

el trabajo, sino iria a buscarla a la casa. llego a San Mungo y se encontró con Ron que estaba volviendo a la aviación después de desayunar algo sustentozo, aunque la comida del hospital no era ni la mitad de lo que le preparaba Hermione o su madre.

-Ron!, como estas?

-Harry, bien, vos?

- bien, como dormiste? -

-algo incomodo para ser sincero, son incomodisimas las sillas de los hospitales.. - decia Ron frotandose la cola. mientras que Harry se reía por la cara de su amigo. -hey, no te rias. -

-lo siento - pero Harry seguia riendose.- no pude evitarlo.-

-disculpen.. - dijo el sanador.- la pocion a dado efecto, a despertado, puede pasar uno a verla, despues puede pasar usted. los dos se dieron un grito de felicidad.

-pasa. - dijo Harry mirando a Ron.- ve a ver a tu esposa. -

-si, gracias. -

Ron entro lentamente a la habitacion, Hermione estaba alli en la cama con los ojos algo abiertos, pero no del todo.

-R..Ron..? - decia debilmente Hermione

-si amor, soy yo.. - Ron se iba acercando a la cama y se sentó nuevamente en la silla, lo sorprendió que pudiese emitir algún sonido de su boca, ya que el sanador le dijo

que no era muy probable que lo haga.. -

- y Rose? - Hermione apenas podia hablar.

-ssh no hables, descansa, Rose esta bien, amor, no sabes es hermosa, tiene tu ojos, pero va a tener mi cabello -

Hermione intento hacer una sonrisa pero ensegida hiso una mueca de dolor.

-estas bien? quieres que llame al sanador? - Ron estaba preocupado.

-n...no Ron.. estoy.. bien.. -

Ron le tomo la mano - shh.. te pondras bien e iremos a nuestra casa a criar de Rose en menos de lo que te imaginas.. solo unos dias aqui tendras que pasar., quieres verla?- Hermione movio la cabeza afirmando.-esta aqui junto, espera. - Ron se levanto y fue a buscar a su hija que estaba cerca de la cama de Hermione, la levanto con cuidado, se acerco a la cama y se sento en la silla donde estaba antes sentado.

a Hermione se le escaparon unas lagrimas de felicidad al ver por primera vez a su pequeña hija en brazos de Ron.

- espero que saque tu inteligencia - Hermione sonrio pero tambien se convirtio en una mueca de dolor

-permiso puedo pasar? - era la vos de Harry que hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-si Harry, pasa- contesto Ron.

Harry entro y se sento en la silla del otro lado.

-hola Herm.. -

-Ha..rry -

-te sientes bien? -

Hermione para no hablar le hiso gesto con la cabez de que masomenos.

-Harry ya sabe lo de Lily, Herm - le conto Ron a Hermione quien puso cara de asombro.

-en..serio? -

Harry acintio timidamente - es hermosa - y se sonrrojo de una manera increible.

Harry le conto a Hermione y a Ron todo lo que paso en la casa de Ginny.

- pero sepan que estoy ofendido porque mis mejores amigos no me dijieron que tenia una hija. - Harry los vio con una mirada severa, que hiso que Hermione y Ron

se miraran.

- Harry entiende es mi hermana menor, me hiso jurarle que no te lo diria, ademas si rompía su promesa imaginate como hubiese reaccionado conmigo. - Ron hizo como que un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. - dios... si ha sacado el carácter de mi madre... Harry lo siento.

Harry se suavizo un poco, pero se sentía traicionado, pero se le pasaría, se quedaron así un minuto hasta que Harry miro el reloj.

-uh, tengo que irme al ministerio, mañana pasare de vuelta -

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-adiós Harry. - se despidió Ron

-adios, que te mejores Herm. - se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

Harry salio por la puerta y desaparecio; llego al ministerio y fue directo a su oficina, apenas se sento en su escritorio, alguien que tocaba a la puerta

-pasa -dijo Harry, y la puerta se abrio y aparecio Kingsley.

-Harry .. lamento lo que ha susedido. -

- si, gracias.. -

Kingsley se quedo callado unos segundos. Harry lo noto algo extraño.

-te susede algo? - le pregunto Harry.

-Harry... ese dia.. - Harry lo veia curioso, que es lo que trataba de decirle.

-que susede Kingsley?, sientate.- le señalo la silla delante de su escritorio.

-Harry, el dia que atacaron a Hermione y a Ginebra.., resivimos una carta -

-una carta? -se extraño, que queria decir. - y que decia dicha carta?

- decia que Bellatrix atacaria a uno de los que trajieron la paz. -

- como dieces?! -

- Harry, nos informaron que atacaria a uno de los que trajo la paz.. por lo acontesido estamos seguros que se referia a Hermione -

Harry estaba asimilando las palabras que dijo Kingsley.

-Y.. COMO PUEDE SER QUE EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR NADIE ME LO HAYA INFORMADO?, SE SUPONE QUE SOY JEFE DE AURORES, NO?- Harry

se había levantado. estaba furioso. si alguien había enviado una carta informando lo que iba a pasar quiere decir que se pudo haver evitado.

-Harry calmate -

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TODO ESTO SE PUDO HABER EVITADO, HERMIONE PUDEO HABER MUERTO IGUAL QUE GINNY! -

-Harry pero cuando la resivimos, tu no estabas aqui, mande a dos Aurores a ver si Hermione y Ron estaban bien en la casa y tampoco había

nadie, los Aurores buscaron pero no los encontraron hasta que nos informaron que Hermione y Ginebra habían sido atacadas por Bellatrix y que

Hermione se encontraba en San Mungo.,Harry no pudimos hacer nada, lo lamento, si tan solo ubiese llegado antes.

-si yo no estaba aca, estaba en mi casa, me hubiesen enviado una lechuza o alguien a buscarme alli -

-cuando te la ibamos a mandar nos informaron que ya había ocurrido todo. -

-Quien la envio? - pregunto con frialdad, todavia furioso

-no sabemos, no tenia firma.. -

-que se ha hecho con esa carta? -

-la estan investigando, el que la haya mandado esta cerca de Bellatrix -

Harry fue directo a la puerta para irse.

-a donde vas Harry? -

-tengo que ir a tomar aire y arreglar un asunto personal. - _si hubiese llegado esa carta antes todo esto no hubiese pasado´´_

Harry fue a buscar a Ginny para comentarle de la carta, tenia que averiguar quien seria que el envio la carta.. Ginny tenia una pequeña oficina en el departamento de Aurores.

Harry llego a una puerta que tenia el cartel que decia:

Ginebra M. Weasley - Auror

Toco a la puerta

-..si? - contesto la voz de Ginny

- soy yo Ginebra -

-ah.. ..pasa.. -

Harry abrió la puerta y paso, era una oficina mucho mas chica que la de el, tenia un escritorio en el centro con una ventana detrás; con una biblioteca a un costado. Ginny estaba sentada organizando unos pergaminos que tenia sobre el escritorio cuando levanto la cabeza para verlo _ai esta tan lindo´´_

-pasa, siéntate. -

Harry se acerco y se sento.

-tengo que contarte algo Ginebra.. - Harry le contó lo que le acababa de contar Kingsley. mientras que Ginny pensaba quien podía ser la persona que envió tal carta.

- no tenia firma? - pregunto extrañada Ginny

- no.. -

- no.. la verdad que no tengo idea.. -

-bueno.. esta bien ya me ocupare de eso..disculpa Ginny,pero creo que deberiamos hablar de lo que haremos con Lily, no quiero que siga sin tener un padre. -

-te escucho. -

- mira yo quiero verla hoy , me quiero presentar, quiero decirle que soy su padre - Harry estaba bien decidido. - no quiero esperar mas.

- .. tu tienes permiso y derecho a venir a visitarla .- le decía Ginny. -y con respecto a que quieres decirle que eres su padre, hoy ire a buscarla a la Madrigera a la

tarde... puedes venir a eso de las 6 si quieres.

- esta bien.. y lo que hablamos el otro DIA de que quería que pase unos días con ella..

- mira, Lily lleva 6 años viviendo conmigo, se crió conmigo lo que va de su vida, no puedes venir y llevártela Lily es lo que mas amo en el mundo.. -

-pero yo no pretendo quitártela ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que pase conmigo talvez 1 o 2 días, para conocerla.- la interrumpió, ella lo estaba interpretando mal

-pero.. nunca has cuidado de una niña.. supongo.. -

-dobby vive en mi casa.. el puede ayudarme.. -

los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Hasta que Ginny lo rompió.

- esta bien... - lo habia pensado y estaba en todo su derecho, es su padre - pero tendras que avisarme con anticipación.

-si... nos vemos a las 6... adiós... - le dijo Harrry y se marcho.

0 0 0

- como que la sangre sucia vive?!- grito una mujer con aspecto de loca.

se encotraba en un lugar sombrío, oscuro y estaba frió. Había varios hombres, pero se diferenciaba a uno en especial que tenia el pelo rubio platinado, peinado

para atrás y unos ojos grises que demostraban tristeza. pensaba el hombre.

-si Bella, sigue viva.. - le contestaba Dolohov.

- y del mocoso que estaba engendrando? -

- esta vivo -

-maldición, yo pensé que había una menos, y no solo no es así, sino que también vive su mocoso, nadie te vio? -

-no Bella estaban todos tan tristes que nadie noto mi presencia, y el disfraz de ese mago anciano me sirvió bastante.

- tendré que acabar 1º que el indefenso mocoso .. -

-mocosa - la interrumpió Dolohov.

-lo que sea, y después con el traidor a la sangre, su pequeña hermana y por ultimo ..el inmundo de Potter

-a Bella me entere de algo que te puede servir mucho... -

-de que? -

-la menor de los traidores Weasley, tiene una hija de Potter.., la vi. en San Mungo -

-mm.. que interesante se pone esto, esto cambia las cosas- Bellatrix se quedo unos minutos en silencio hasta que llamo a su sobrino -Draco!-

-si Bella? - le dijo Draco acercándose.

-quiero que me traigas a la hija de Potter, la quiero de nuestro lado, tráemela en una semana, me entendiste? -

-si, claro tia . -

-pero Bella que piensas hacer con la niña? - decía uno de los mortifagos.

-esa niña tiene padres poderosos, no tengo duda que hará grandes cosas de nuestro lado.. -

-pero como lo harás, la niña no creo que decida estas con nosotros. - le decía Arnol Yaxley un hombre de cabello rubio corto con ojos azules.

-no seas estupido Yaxley claro que la niña por sus propios medios no querra, pero.. el amo me había dicho de un hechizo muy poderoso que lo haría. - todos se

quedaron escuchando lo que les decía Bellatrix de tal hechizo que haría que la mas buena de corazón se tornara malvada. - pero también necesito hacer una poción.

--

Harry se apareció en la casa de Ron, cuando llego lo vio a Ron que estaba en el sillón de la sala observando una fotografía de el con Hermione el día de su boda

-Ron..- dijo Harry acercándose a el. y se sentó junto a Ron en el sillón, al lado de el había una especie de sillita que se podía poner horizontalmente, en ella estaba

dormida Rose.

-Harry..

-como estas? -

- bien..

Harry se sentó al otro lado de Ron.

-Ron... - Harry le contó todo el tema de la carta esta vez a Ron..

-sin firma? - pregunto Ron pensativo.

-si.. tienes alguna idea..?-

Ron se quedo pensando unos minutos

-no sera.. -

-quien Ron.. ? -

-Draco.., después de todo Bellatrix es su tía, debe saber lo que hace ella...pero.. porque querria ayudar..

-Draco!.. porque no pensé en el!, Ron piensa que Draco siempre le hizo la vida imposible a Hermione, pero que el ultimo año se ablandó con ella y que le dijo que después de todo él le hacia eso porque la quería y que era la única forma de acercarse a ella, te acuerdas?

Ron abrió grande los ojos.

-tienes razón Harry, crees que lo haría para salvarla ? -

-si, eso es lo que creo, puede ser..gracias Ron.., nunca se me cruzo a Draco..voy a investigarlo. - Harry se levanto del sillón

- ya te vas? -

-si.. tengo que ir a casa de Ginny, Sabes que si necesitas algo solo tienes que avisarme-

-si Harry gracias y ojo con mi hermanita- Ron sigio mirando la foto con nostalgia_. pornto estaras de vuelta´´_

**hasta la proxima ********, gracias por leerlo.. solo tienen que apretar en GO y dejarme su opinión , bsotes … todavía queda muucho fic )**


	9. Chapter 9

LES PIDO MIL DISCULPAS, ESTUBE SUPER OCUPADA CON EL COLEGIO Y OTRA COSAS.. DISCULPEN DE ENSERIO, ACA LES DEJO EL CAPITULO9 ESPERO QUE LS GUSTE, DEJEN REVIEWS :):), DEJENME LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ESTE CAP. ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIO :), AH Y OTRA COSA.. PERDONEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA TUBE PROBLEMAS CON LA PC Y NO PUDE PASARLO POR EL WORD, PERDONEN :)  
GRACIAS, BSOTES

CAPITULO 9: un padre para Lily

Ginny fue directo a la Madrigera luego de salir del ministerio, para buscar de Lily. Ginny se aparecio en la sala de esta. -mamiii... - Lily que estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala dibujando se levanto y fue a saludar a su madre.  
- Lily! - Ginny la abrazo y la levanto. - que estabas haciendo? -  
-unos dibujitos.., quieres verlos? - Ginny la bajo y Lily fue a buscar los dibujos y se los dio a su mama.  
Ginny se sorprendio al verlos. eran tres personas tomadas de la mano. una era una mujer prelirroja tomandole la mano a una niЯa con cabellos igual al de la muejer y la nena del otro lado agarrada de la mano de un hobmre alto con los mismos ojos que la nena y pelo negro.  
-esta eres tu mami - le decia Lily seЯalandole a la mujer- esta soy yo -mostrandole a la nena. - y este... es papa, somos una familia, como algun dia lo seremos mami - Ginny estaba realmente sorprendida, casi se le asoman unas lagrimasal ver el dibujo que hiso su hija -que te pasa mami? - -nada Lily, es muy lindo el dibujo-  
-gracias, lo puedes guarda asi despues se lo regalo a mi papa algun dia? -  
-claro - lo doblo y lo guardo en su cartera.  
-hija eres tu?.. - le decia Molly desde la cocina.  
- si mama, ahi voy, ven a despedirte de la abuela - dijo Ginny - si mami.. - y Lily fue corriendo a la cocina a saludar a su abuela.  
Ginny entro y vio Lily abrazando a su madre.  
-chau abuu - le dijo Lily dandole un abrazo a la altura de las piernas de molly.  
-chau Lily, portate bien - y la nena se fue a esperar a su mama a la sala.  
-que pasa hija? - le pregunto Molly, ya que la vio preocupada por algo -ahi mama estoy nerviosa .. - Ginny miro la hora en su reloj, eran las 5.45 -en 15 minutos Harry va ir a casa...porque quiere presentase a Lily.  
-ahi que bueno hija, por fin, no tienes que estar nerviosa cielo, al contrario ponte feliz, viste el dibujo que hiso Lily? - - si.. - -entonses?, no tienes que estar nerviosa, Lily lo va a querer mucho a Harry, es muy buena persona.  
-si se que es buena persona mama, pero.. y si Harry no es lo que esperaba?.. y si Lily no es lo que esperaba Harry que hago? -  
-descuida, yo creo que Harry la querra desde el primer momento hija, ya la quiere..- -eso espero..-Ginny se quedo pensando -...bueno nos vamos mama, no quiero que Harry llegue y no vea a nadie., adios - Ginny saludo a su madre y fue a la sala a buscar a Lily e irse para su casa, no queria que Harry tubiese que esperarlas.  
cuando llegaron a la casa Ginny miro el reloj y faltaban 5 minutos para que sean las 6 asМ que Ginny aprovecho los minutos que le quedaban antes de que llege, para contarle quien iba a ir a su casa esa tarde, lo que Ginny evito contarle . se sento en el sillon en la sala.  
-Lils, cielo.., ven - le dijo a Lily sento a la pequeЯa en sus piernas.  
-que pasa mami? - Ginny no sabia como empezar.  
-mira Lily..en unos minutos vendra una persona.. un hombre para ser exacta.. - Lily la veia pensativa -Steve? - -no hija, Steve no vendra.- -entonses quien vendra?, lo conosco? - si que es curiosa╢╢pero Ginny no llego a decirle a Lily ya que aguien aparecio en la chimenea frente a ellas.  
-que puntual -susurro Ginny, Lily veia a la persona que habМa llegado y le resultaba sumamente familiar.  
-mami quien es? - Lily lo observaba de arriba abajo. hasta que reacciono, sabia que lo habМa visto en algun lugar, claro.- el de la fotografia-susurro, Ginny la escucho.  
-si, Lils es el de la fotografia. - Lily la miraba con esos ojitos verdes que ahora le brillaban. - pasa Harry. - ya que Harry se habМa quedado unos pasos adentro solamente. Harry entro mas a la casa, estaba parado frente a ellas. Harry no sabia que decir, la tenia ahi delante de el, habМa pensado como decirle toda la tarde, pero ahora se habЯia olvidado de todo, no le salian las palabra, estaba nervioso.  
Lily se bajo de las piernas de su madre y camino hacia Harry.  
- mami.. - -si Lils? - -el.. tu..- dijo dirigiendose a Harry. - tu..eres el de la fotografia, cierto? -  
Harry se pregunto por un momento de que fotografia pordia estar hablando, que foto, hasta que se acordo de la foto que tenia bajo su alohada que tambien tenia su pequeЯa y supuso que era esa.  
- ssi.. - dijo timidamente Harry. -yo ssoy.  
-sos mi papa? -se adelanto a preguntar Harry se agacho para quedar a la altura de Lily. tenia un nudo en la garganta.. - ssi Lily soy yo.. ssoy tu...papa-  
Lily no sabia como reaccionar, estaba frente al hombre que quiso ver toda su vida, estaba muy feliz, pero por otro lado estaba triste y dio unos pasos para atras.  
- porque estuviste lejos? - a Lily le brillaban los ojos, y se le empezaban a humedeser.  
- lejos? ..- Harry le dirigio la mirada a Ginny, que le habria dicho de el-  
Lily ahora se acerco mas a su papa y le tocaba la cara - mami.. estoy soЯando? - Ginny no pudo evitar sonreir por la pregunta de su hija,era tan dulce, tan tierna que se le rersbalaron unas lagrimas.  
-no cielo, no estas soЯando - Ginny no se queria acercar para no meterse. -Harry quieres tomar algo?  
- si.. por favor. - Ginny se fua a la cocina para darles mas intimidad.  
Harry no sabia que decirle, no le salian las palabras, estaba ahi delante de su hija, hablandole a esos ojitos que eran como los suyos, tenia el pelo igual al de su madre y era tan hermosa.  
-quieres decir que estoy delante de mi papa? - -si Lily - logor decir Harry - soy tu papa, y no estas soЯando -  
a Lily le caian unas lagrimas por la carita.  
-no hija no llores- le decia Harry dulcemente secandole las larimas con la mano.  
-porque no estubiste por todo este tiempo? - Lily empesaba a hipear.  
que le digo?╢╢ pensaba Harry. no puedes decirle que su madre no te dijo nada de su existencia, sino la odiaria de porvida.╢╢ -.. porque.. tube algo que me lo impedio, pero ahora no me ire Lily, estare siempre aqui contigo, a tu lado.- a Lily le seguian callendo lagrimas.  
- papii - le dijo la pequeЯa y lo abrazo, lo abrazo tan fuerte. le resultaba raro que lo llamaran papi, pero tendria que acostumbrarse. Harry estaba tan feliz estaba por fin con su hija, no pudo evitar que le calleran unas lagrimas silenciosas que se limpio enseguida.Ginny entro de nuevo en la sala y vio a Harry abrasando a Lily, era una escena conmovedora y una gran sonrisa se le asomo en la cara. que buen padre hubiese sido, que tonta eh sido╢╢ Lily vio a su madre y se dirigio a ella corriendo, hiso que se agachara y le susurro algo al oido, luego Harry se levanto y vio que la pequeЯa urgaba en el bolso de su madre.  
- toma Harry - le dijo Ginny, se sento en la mesa de la sala y le sirvio un cafe. - todavia lo tomas con dos cucharadas de azucar? -  
-ssi...-todavia se acuerda?╢╢ Harry se sento frente a Ginny en la mesa.  
- son detalles que no e olvido. - le dijo Ginny como si le hubiera leido la mente.  
-ppapi.. - decia timidamente - si? - -toma.. te lo regalo.. - Lily le dio el dibujo que hiso en la Madrigera de ellos tres.  
a Harry se le hiso un nudo en la garganta.  
-somos nosotros tres... lo hise hoy en lo de mis abuelos.. te gusta? - - es hermoso Lily - la pequeЯa se sonrojo. Harry lo doblo y se lo guardo en la tunica. - gracias - la alzo y la sento en sus piernas -que bueno que hayas vuelto papi, ahora viviremos todos como una familia, no es cierto? - Harry y Ginny se miraron, de donde sacaba todas esas ideas.  
- no Lily.. Harry vive en su casa y nosotras en la nuestra. -  
-pero.. -Lily empezaba a hacer puchero.  
-no me pongas esa cara Lilian - -no me gusta que me digas Lilian mama y yo quiero que papi viva con nosotras, porque ahora que esta el se tiene que ir!.. - Lily seguia haciendo puchero, y empezo a llorar como si quisiese un dulce antes de cenar y su madre no la dejara.  
Harry noto la mirada de auxilio de Ginny y se apresuro a decir para ver si lograba sesar el llando de su hija.  
-Lily yo no me voy a ir, pero tu vives aqui con tu madre y yo vivo en mi casa no muy lejos de aqui.. vendre a verte todos los dias.  
Lily havia dejado de llorar pero seguia sollosando -pero.. pero yo quiero que vivamos juntos.. - y empezo a llorar descontroladamente.-©p-porque.. ahora que papa ...volvio no podemos.. ser una familia?  
cuando se le ponia algo en la cabeza no havia nadie que se lo sacase,eso lo habria sacado de ella, era algo caprichosa la pequeЯa. seria porque siempre le dieron todos los gustos.  
-Lilian dejanos hablar a solas - le dijo Ginny algo enfadada por la escena que estaba haciendo su hija.  
-no, yo me quiero quedar con papa - Lily estab hipeando.  
-Lilian... - le dijo Ginny calmadamente, pero el tono de su voz iso que Lily se valla a su cuarto a esperar que sus padres terminaran de hablar.  
-odio cuando se pone en caprichosa. - decia Ginny. me hace acordar tanto a mi╢╢ -pero solo tiene 6 aЯos y ahora que sabe de que tiene un papa quiere que este con ella, es comprensible.- decia Harry -que quieres decir? - se veian a los ojos. hay esos ojos me vuelven loca╢╢ -este.. mira ..yo no tengo problema de quedarme.. asМ las cuidaria de cualquier cosa que podria llegar a susederle, no quiero que les pase nada, te das cuenta que Bellatrix esta suelta y que a estas alturas debe saber que estas viva y que tenemos una hija.  
los dos se quedaron mirandose a los ojos un tiempo.  
como puede ser tan bueno, tan hermoso, tan PERFECTO?╢╢ pensaba Ginny como puede ser que con tan solo esa mirada, me haga a hacer cualquier cosa, daria mi vida por ella, si le llegarse a pasar algo yo me muero╢╢ pensaba Harry. -Harry.. - decia Ginny acercandose a Harry.  
-si?.. - Harry se acercaba tambien, estaban muy serca.  
-tu.. tu te quedarias por mi..por Lily, yo pienso que seria muy feliz si te quedaras - yo tmbien, seria la mujer mas feliz╢╢ pero Ginebra recuerda lo que sufriste╢╢no tienes que perdonarlo haci de facil╢╢pero es imposible no perdonarlo╢╢ Potter! que con esa mirada no te compre!, te oculto a tu propia hija╢╢ -haria cualquier cosa por ella...y.. por ti..- solo estaban a unos centimetros de distancia.  
ninguno le hacia caso a su conciensa, los dos seguian lo que le decia el corazon.  
-por mi? - -si por ti..- estaban apunto de fundirse en un beso cuando la pequeЯa Lily bajaba las escaleras, que seguia llorando.  
los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar los pasos bajando las escaleras. que inoportuna hija╢╢ penso Harry.  
-yya arreglaron llo que van a hacer? - Lily tenia los ojos rojos de llorar.  
-m... si.. - Harry miro primero a Ginny en seЯal de aprovacion y luego miro a Lily.- me quedare.  
Lily paro de llorar.. - ©aqui ? - -si hija aqui contigo y con tu mama - le dijo Harry -wiiiiiii - a Lily se le formo derepente una gran sonrisa y fue a abrazar a Ginny para luego ir a abalanzarse sobre Harry. - porfin tengo a mi papi conmigo.  
como pude ocultarsela╢╢ pensaba Ginny soy una mala madre╢╢ -no eres una mala madre Gin. - le dijo Harry y le guiЯo un ojo.  
odio cuando hace eso, pero me encanta cuando me guiЯa un ojo╢╢ -ven - le dijio Lily tomando la mano de Harry haciendo que este se levantase de la silla y la siguiera.  
-espera.. - le dijo Harry a Lily - 1╨ ire a avisar a mi elfo en casa que no ire, y aprovechare y recogere unas cosas.  
-bueno papi, pero vuelve - le decia la pequeЯa. abrazandolo de nuevo -claro que volvere, nunca me ire - le dijo y le dio un beso en el cachete bien sonoro,le hiso un gesto con la mano a Ginny se fue.  
Ginny seguia sentada en la mesa de la sala por merlin, Harry vivira con nosotras, ©como podre resistirme?╢╢ -mami - le dijo Lily que la saco de sus pensamientos.  
-que pasa cielo? - -gracias por dejar que se quede papi - le dijo regalandole una gran sonrisa.  
-de nada cariЯo.. - aunque Ginny no estaba muy convencida de haber hecho lo o iva a poder vivir bajo el mismo techo con el hombre que ama pero que a la vez lo odia.

Harry se aparecio en su casa, esta realmente feliz, podra vivir con su hija y la mujer que mas ama.  
-Sr. lo esperaba mas temprano - le dijo Dobby saliendo de la cocina.  
-es que.. Dobby, viste que te conte que tengo una hija? -  
-si Sr. como olvidarlo.  
- bueno es que Ginny me ha dejado quedarme a vivir con ellas, Dobby podre vivir con mi hija, no te das una idea de lo feliz que estoy.  
-Dobby se alegra mucho por la felicidad de Harry Potter. - -y a ti Dobby, queria pedirte un favor.  
-lo que el Sr. Harry Potter diga.  
-quiero que vallas a la casa de Ron y Hermione algunas veces esta semana y ayudes a Ron con los quiaceres de la casa hasta que Hermione se recupere, ya que el no esta muy acostumbrado a hacer eso, y el tiene que encargarse de Rose.., lo harias Dobby-  
-claro Sr. -  
-muchisimas gracias eres un gran amigo Dobby- subio a su cuarto dejando en la sala de su casa a un elfo realmente emocionado por como lo habia llamado Harry,Harry busco unas prendas en su armario y las metio en un bolso, ya que maЯana vendria a buscar toda su ropa y sus cosas,  
pero ahora solo buscaria un algo para dormir,ya que a Ginny no le gutara que duerma en boxers como suele dormir el, y ropa para el otro dia, queria volver lo antes posible, tomo el bolso y volvio a bajar las escaleras para ir hacia la chimenea, no queria que Ginny cambiase de opinion -adios Dobby - se despidio del elfo -adios Harry Potter, que disfrute la estancia con su hija y la seЯorita Weasley. - a Dobby le salieron unas lagrimas. Harry desaparecio.  
Harry se aparecio de nuevo en la casa de Ginny y no vio a ninguna de sus dos mujeres en la sala, asi que dejo el bolso en el sillon y quiso recorrer la casa. subio las escaleras y se encontro en una puerta que estaba entre abierta, se podia ver algo del inerior de la habitacion. Harry se acerco para ver que era esa habitacion; en eso Harry se queda con los ojos como platos, ya que ve pasar a Ginny de un lado a otro de la habitacion en toalla y con el pelo mojado callendole por los hombros, como havia vuelto de trabajar, quiso darse una ducha antes de que Harry vuelva. Harry la observaba mientras Ginny soltaba la toalla al suelo y dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo, era esbelta, tenia una figura que volvia loco a cualquiera es hermosa, es perfecta╢╢ pensaba Harry sin dejar de mirarla los aЯos le sentaron bien╢╢, la veia imnotizado como se cambiaba y se ponia la ropa interior, estaba sorprendido por el cuerpo que habia formado Ginny, Harry tenia ganas de entrar a la habitacion de golpe y haserla su mujer,decirle que la amba, confesarle todo, no podia soportar mucho mas estando viendo a semejante mujer sin hacer nada, hasta que Ginny todavia en ropa interior tomo la toalla y entro en el baЯo propio que tenia dentro de su habitacion y justo cuando Harry pone la mano sobre la puerta para entrar desidido a entrar escucha una vocecita a unos metros de el.

-que haces papi? no te oi llegar- le decia Lily, parada cerca de Harry.  
-em...nada.. llegue hace unos minutos.. estaba.. buscandote - estaba nervioso, no queria que Ginny se enterara de lo que havia visto, pero como habia podido pensar en hacer lo que iba a ser.. estando Lily en la misma casa, pudiendo entrar en cualquier momento, que clase de padre seria, se prometio a no hacerlo jamas, mientras este Lily despiera, claro.  
-..claro..- le dijo no muy convencida.-ven, te mostrare mi cuarto, - le dijo la pequeЯa -si claro - Lily le tomo de la mano y le mostro su cuarto y luego toda la casa esperando que Ginny terminase de cambiarse y hacer sus cosas.  
Lily le estaba ahora mostrandole sus muЯecas en el cuarto de ella. Harry se estaba divirtiendo, Lily era tan pispireta, era divina, y aunque seguia pensando en lo que havia visto hace unos minutos en la habitacion de Ginny se preguntaba si habria sacado el caracter de su Ginny. los dos estaban jugando en el cuarto de la pequeЯa.  
Ginny havia aparecido en la puerta del cuarto de Lily ya cambiada con un vestidito que le hacia lucirse sus hermosas piernas y tenia un sutil escote, y obserbaba desde la puerta.Harry noto su presencia minutos despues de que haya llegado, al verla ahi parada en la puerta se quedo embobado. como puede ser que sea taan hermosa, yo tendria que estar odiandola por el hecho de ocultarme a Lily, pero no puedo, no puedo odiarla el unico sentimiente que siento hacia ella es Amor, la amo como hace 6 aЯo, cuando eramos unos adolescentes╢╢, por fin Harry estaba asumiendo que la amaba y que nunca havia dejado de hacerlo.  
-Lily que quieres de cenar? - le preguntaba Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
-em.. pizzas!,pero las que haces tu mami - -aprendiste a cocinar veo. - le dijo Harry cuando dejo de verle las piernas. -quieres que te ayude? - se sola, no nesecito tu ayuda.- le dijo con un tono de pocos amigos -solo te ofreci ayuda, no te enojes.. - Harry estaba confundido hasta un minuto estaba todo bien, y ahora lo trataba asi Ginny se dio media vuelta y bajo hacia la cocina a hacer las pizzas.  
- Lily hija.., me esperas un segundo? , ya vuelvo, ire a hablar algo a tu mama - -si papi ve - Lily le dio la aprovacion. - te esperare aqui Harry bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina.  
-Ginny.. - dijo Harry y Ginny que estaba de espaldas se dio vuelta.  
-que pasa? -  
-que te susede? - le dijo acercandose muy peligrosamente para ella.  
-nada.. - no me mires asi, por favor╢╢ -como que nada? - Harry se le acercaba mierandola a los ojos y Ginny se iva cada vez mas para atras hasta que llego a la mesada de la cocina - hace unos minutos estaba todo bien, querias que me quede aqui para estar con Lily, contigo, y ahora me tratas asi? - Ginny tomo aire dispuesta a contestarle.  
-Harry.. tu te apareces despues de 6 aЯos queriendo ser una familia, sufri mas de lo que te imaginas.., y ahora el tema de Hermione y Bellatrix, me esta destrozando, tengo miedo por lo que le pueda pasar a Lily.., yo me muero.. si algo llegara a pasarle, es mi vida, es por la que es estado resistiendo estos 6 aЯos de tu ausencia, por ella.- -Gin no les pasara nada yo estare para protegerlas. - Ginny no aguanto mas las lagrimas y le calleron unas silenciosas por el rostro.  
-y ademas ahora tu vienes y te quedas aca, como si me pudiese olvidar de todos estos aЯos que sufri..es raro para mi volver a tenerte en mi vida Harry, cuando te fuiste y me dejaste.. me prometi que el dia que volvieras no dejaria que entres de nuevo en mi vida, salvo por Lily, pero sentimentalmente que no sentiria nada por ti... - se quedaron callados unos segundos, a Ginny seguian callendole lagrimas.- pero no puedo.- termino lo que estaba diciendo.  
Harry le limpio las lagrimas con la yema de los dedos, el contacto con la piel del otro les hiso que un escalofrio le recorriese el cuerpo a los dos.  
- Ginny.. yo lo que quiero es que estes bien, que estemos bien, no puedo estar enojado contigo..., eres la mujer que mas amo y amare Gin.  
y ahora estare siempre aqui para que criemos a nuestra hija.., juntos. - estaban a tan solo milimetros de distancia. Ginny no podia creer lo que escuchaba.  
Harry la atrajo de la cintura hacia el y la beso dulcemente, se dieron ese beso que los dos deseaban hace tanto, fue un beso suave pero profundo, pero luego se fue intensificando, Ginny rodeo el cuello con los brazos, mientras que Harry seguia tomandola de la cintura atrallendola mas hacia el. la respЛracion de los dos era lenta, disfrutaban el maximo de ese beso que duro varios minutos, tanto lo nesecitaban los dos.. hasta que Ginny contra su voluntad se separo.  
-Ha..Harry.. , puede entrar Lily en cualquier momento. - -tienes razon.. lo lamento..es que ..lo nesecitaba, nesecitaba volver a sentir tus labios, despues de todos estos aЯos Gin, hace mucho que queria hacerlo - -yo tambien lo nesecitaba - dijo Ginny sonrojandose y haciendo que a Harry se le formara una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -eso queria escuchar. - -tengo que hacer la cena.. asi Lily se acuesta, es algo tarde ya - le dijo a Harry.  
-claro, ire con ella arriba, nesecitas ayuda? - Harry la miro.  
- no Harry gracias, si la nesecito no dudare en pedirtela.- Harry subio de nuevo a la habitacion de su hija para seguir jugando con ella, estaba feliz por lo que paso abajo en la cocina. luego de un rato Ginny los llamo desde abajo a los dos para que bajaran a cenar.lo dos bajaron, Harry ayudo a poner la mesa y luego se sentaron a esperar a que llege Ginny con las pizzas.  
- Ginny nos quieres matar de hambre? - decia Harry agarrandose la pansa en forma de broma. - mas vale que me alimentes bien, ya que no sabes como comia con Dobby, ademas soy de buen comer.  
- si, se como comes, pareces uno de mis hermanos. - dijo Ginny apareciedose con una pizza desde la puerta de la cocina.  
-gracias a dios que no lo soy. - le dijo Harry y le guiЯo un ojo a Ginny quien sonrio timidamente.  
Harry y Lily comian como si no hubiesen comido en dias, Ginny se sorprendio al ver lo iguales que eran.  
cuando terminaron de cenar Lily estaba que se le cerraban los ojos del sueЯo hasta que se quedo dormida sobre la mesa.  
-creo que hay que llevarla a la cama. - decia Ginny levantandose para llevar a Lily.  
-deja, yo la llevo, esta algo pesada para que la lleves tu. - Harry la alzo con facilidad y la llevo hasta la cama. la acosto y le dio un beso en la frente. - que duermas bien pequeЯa-  
Harry volvio abajo a ver a su pelirroja. entro en la cocina y la encontro de espaldas a la puerta dejando un hechizo en los platos para que se lavasen solos,  
el se acerco despacio para que no se diera cuenta -ya acostaste a Lily? - le dijo la pelirroja todavia de espaldas.haciendo que Harry parase.  
- si, como supiste que estaba aqui? -  
-ese perfume lo puedo distinguir aunque estes a kilometros. - Harry se acerco y la tomo de la cintura y empezo a besarle el cuello de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a Ginny.  
Ginny se dio vuelta encontrandose con la boca de el. que en un instante se unieron en un beso profundo, se besaban con vehemencia, los dos querian saciar esa sed que los atormento por aЯos, se desaban mutuamente, Harry le acariciaba la espalda mientras que Ginny jugaba con su pelo. el la alzo ya que no pesaba nada. y suibio las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ginny. cuando entraron la acosto en la cama y el sobre ella. seguian besandose con pasion, pero a la vez con dulsura.  
Harry empezo a besarle el cuello y a bajar hasta donde empezaba el escote de el vestido de ella, ella tenia las manos bajo la camisa de el y le acariciaba la espalda, a Harry se le erizo la piel ante el contacto de las manos de Ginny sobre su piel, sigieron con juego de sus manos hasta que la ropa les empezo a estorbar. deseaban estar asi uno con el otro hacia tanto tiempo.Harry le bajo los finos breteles del vestido y sacandole el corpiЯo dejando al descubierto los perfectos pechos de GInny que empezo a besar, eso la hacia estremeser, mientras que ella le desabotonaba la camisa, con algo de torpesa ya que no lo hacia hace varios aЯos. cuando se quisieron dar cuenta la camisa junto con los pantalones de el estaban tirados en el suelo, quedando solo en boxer y con la parte inferior de su ropa interior,  
Ginny enrosco sus piernas en la cadera de el, mientras que Harry acariciaba sus piernas, esas que volvian loco a cualquier hombre.  
-Harry.. - decia Ginny con el poco aire que le quedaba en su cuerpo.  
-si Gin?.. - decia Harry besando su cuello y bajando mientras que la acomodaba entre sus piernas, no aguantaba mas, nesecitaba sentirla al maximo.  
-te amo.. - le dijo Ginny, y Harry beso sus labios con amor, Ginny corrsepondio su beso intensificandolo mientras que Harry penetraba en ella, haciendo que Ginny gimiera de placer. Harry empezo a aumentar su ritmo, se estaban entregando uno a otro, la pacion que sentian, el deseo, el amor; la respiracion de ambos era agitada mietras que los dos eran uno. los dos gemian de placer, hasta que juntos llegaron al climax. Harry se acosto junto a ella y la veia todavia sin poder creerlo, admirando su belleza. como puede ser tan hermosa╢╢ -Gin.. - Ginny lo miraba tenia sudor en la cara.- siempre te ame.. ni uno de los minutos que estube lejos deje de amarte-  
-yo tambien Harry. - Ginny se acerco a el y lo beso, ese beso empeso siendo suave pero cada vez se intecificaba mas. Ginny se coloco ensima de el, besandole el pecho trabajado que tenia, el deseo que sentian era inexplicable, se acomodo e hisieron el amor otra vez. Hasta que ambos calleron a los brazos de Morfeo

--

BUENO ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA LES HAYA VALIDO LA PENA :), SOLO TIENE QUE APRETAR EN EL GO Y DEJARME LO QUE OPINAN


	10. Chapter 10

perdonen si tarde, de enserio disculpas, aca les dejo el sig capitulo espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews :)

--

**CAPITULO 10**_**: **__en el Callejón diagon_

Harry a la mañana siguiente se despertó al lado de Ginny. ninguno de los dos caia todavía de que habían pasado la noche juntos, esa habria sido la mejor noche de sus vidas, habían vuelto a ser uno solo, habian demostrado todo lo que se extrañaron y todo el amor que sentía uno por el otro, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma; Harry se despertó antes que la pelirroja y decidió bajar a hacerle el desayuno, salio de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla, se puso algo de ropa y bajo a la cocina. Harry volvió a subir con una bandeja con el desayuno y el diario, Ginny seguia durmiendo.

-Gin.. - dejo la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama y se acerco a darle un dulce beso. -

Ginny abría los ojos lentamente.

-Harry..? - decía Ginny todavía algo dormida.

-si Gin, soy yo.. te traje el desayuno ...-

- esto es de enserio?.. , Harry pellízcame.. -

-Es de enserio, soy tan real como tu, como nuestro amor y como nuestra hija.. -

-Harry me haces la mujer mas feliz del mundo.. - Ginny le enrosco los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. cuando se

separaron Ginny se puso la remera que encontró junto a la cama en el suelo y se sento en la cama apoyada contra la parded y Harry le puso la bandeja en las piernas.

-te lo hise como se que te gusta.. -

-gracias.. - le dio un beso y agarro el diario y se puso a ojearlo

en eso sienten los pasos de una pequeña que se acercaba. Lily se asomo por la puerta, estaba en pijama y sostenia su gran oso, que era casi de su tamaño, que usaba para dormir.

-mami, papi.. - los saludaba la pequeña entrando en el cuarto.

-hola Lily, ven - Harry le hizo señas para que se sentara en la cama con ellos. - quieres desayunar?

-sii - Lily fue y se sentó en el medio de su mama y papa.

-toma.. - Harry le dio el jugo de calabaza que venia con el desayuno y una de las muchas medialunas que le había traído a Ginny

-como dormiste princesa? - le preguntaba Harry a Lily

-muy bien, ustedes? -

Ginny que estaba leyendo el diario algo concentrada levanto la vista un momento y vio a Harry

- de maravilla - dijieron los dos al unísono al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaban.

- quieres ir al callejon diagon a comprarle algo a tu nueva primita? - le ofrecia Harry a Lily mientras Ginny seguia leyendo el diario- y asi te comprare algo para ti tambien,

por estos años de ausencia, tengo que recompensartelos, no? -

-sii - Lily se puso feliz, seria su primera salida con sus padres juntos.

-bueno ve a cambiarte -

-si papi - y Lily se fu a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-que te susede?, algo interesante en el diario? - le pregunto -Harry.

-mira. - Ginny le paso el diario, habia un gran articulo titulado: _**El gran Harry Potter ahora que se entero que tiene una hija, sentara cabeza?´´**_

-que es esto? - Harry no sabia que era lo que significaba todo eso.

-leelo.. -

Harry tomo el diario y se puso a leerlo.

_**El gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivio parece que gracias a una informante que no diremos su nombre, nos ha rebelado de que el niño que trajo la paz dos veces a **_

_**este mundo habria tenido una hija con su amor de adolescente, nada menos que Ginebra Weasley, la menor una de las familias mas antiguas del mundo magico; la**_

_**niña ahora tendria al rededor de 6 años, segun nuestra informante, dice que Harry Potter no sabia nada de todo esto, y que ahora quiere formar parte de su educacion, **_

_**tendra el maravilloso niño que vivio mas hijos repartidos por el mundo? pronto sabremos mas sobre este asunto.´´ Rita Skeeter.**_

- esto es ridiculo, mas hijo repartidos por el mundo´´ que idiotes. - Harry habia terminado de leer el articulo.

-esa debio de haber sido la recepcionista de St. Mungo, quien otra nos vio con Lily como para que lo publiquen en el profeta, ella estaba justo en ese momento que tu

me dijiste sobre que querias participar de vida de Lily, debio de haber ido corriendo con el chisme a el profeta.

-olvidemonos de esto.. quiero tener un dia en familia, como nunca tube, no prestes atencion a lo que diga el profeta. - Harry tomo el diario y lo destruyo.

-tiene razón, ademas en algun momento se iba a saber. - Ginny se acerco y lo beso, Harry le correspondio el beso y empezo a besarle el cuello.

-basta.. Harry.. Lily debe de estar en la sala esperandonos. - eso hiso que Harry parase

-lo siento, vamos.

Harry se separo y se dispuso a cambiarse, mientras que Ginny hacia lo mismo pero sin que Harry le sacase la mirada de ensima.

los tres estaban listos parados enfrente a la chimenea. primero viajo Harry para corroborar que estaba todo en orden en el Caldero Chorreante para luego entrar al Callejon Diagon, casi al instante de que Harry aparecio alli, Ginny con Lily aparecieron.

- hola Tom - saludo Harry al dueño del Caldero Chorreante.

-oh, hola Harry, veo que tienes acompañantes.. - le dijo Tom, viendo a Ginny y a Lily.

-si, ella es Ginny Weasley.., ya la conoces.. - dijo Harry señalandole a Ginny.

-cierto -

- y esta pequeña.. - Harry alzo a Lily para que Tom pueda verla mejor. - esta hermosura de prinsesa es mi hija. - Tom se quedo con la boca abierta.

-tu.. tu hija?, valla Harry te felicito, es hermosa - Harry estaba orgulloso de Lily

-igual a la madre.- Harry la miro a Ginny quien se sonrojo. -

-asi que es verdad lo que dice el profeta.. - les dijo Tom el cantinero.

-en parte.. que tengo una hija y si tengo mas alrededor del mundo, de eso estoy seguro que no.. bueno Tom,nos vemos mas tarde, adios. -a Harry le molestaba lo del

profeta, pero no habia nada como una tarde con las personas que ama para que se olvide de ese asunto.

los tres se despidieron de Tom y se marcharon hacia el Callejon. los ladrillos de la pared formaron una puerta como las otras tantas veces que habian ido, entraron y el Callejon estaba repleto de gente, la gente havia decidido ir ese mismo dia a hacer las compras. los tres caminaban por el callejon, Lily iva en el medio de los dos, agarada de cada uno en una mano difernte.

- mira mami - le dijo Lily señalandole la vidriera de Articulos para quidditch´´. -podemos ir a ver la vidriera?

-claro Lily - le dijo su padre - te gusta el Quidditch? -

-si, me gusta mucho, mami y el tio hablan mucho de los Chuddley Cannons. -

-sabias que yo fui el capitan de mi equipo en Hogwarts?, y que fui el buscador mas joven en 100 años? - le decia Harry mientras que Lily abria bien los ojos.

-enserio papi?-

-si, y tu mama fue cazadora del equipo, pero espero que seas una buena buscadora como tu padre, ven - la tomo de la mano y entraron a la tienda.-

-Ginny entras? -

- ire a ver la vidriera de enfrente de Madame Malkin, los espero aqui. -

-no te alejes mucho Gin.., tu sabes porque.. - Harry le dio un beso - ten cuidado - y entro con su hija.

Ginny fue a la vidriera de Madame Malkin para matar el tiempo mientras que Harry entro con Lily en el otro..pasaron unos minutos y todavia no salian _y si aparece Bellatrix?..creo que entrare con Harry, aunque dudo que aparesca aqui con tanta _gente´´ Ginny se daba la vuelta para ir con Harry

de todas formas se estaba aburriendo afuera. _y ese que mira?´´._ uh hombre alto de pelo castaño algo robusto y de ojos marrones con una mirada profunda que le resultaba sumamente familiar la miraba a unos metros. Ginny lo recorrio todo con la mirada, el tipo no le sacaba la vista de ensima. _dios, quien es?,me resulta familiar, esa mirada aunque..´´ _Ginny sacudio la cabeza, y cuando volvio a mirar donde estaba el hombre ya no estaba. _capas alusine, mejor entro´´._ Y Ginny entro en la tienda, aunque le resulto extraña la situacion

--

un hombre estaba escondido detras de una pared, maldicion_, me habra descubierto?, pero con este disfras dudo que peda..pero, mi tia me matara si se entera´´_

Draco, que estaba espiando a los Potter para poder cumplir el pedido de su tia de llevarse a Lily aunque seria algo dificil ya que la niña estaba con Harry y con

Ginny, que no permitiran que se la lleve facil. _tengo que ser mas cuidadoso, pero como hare?´´no sabia que estaria Potter, ya con Weasley iba a ser complicado y ahora esta Potter, maldicion´´_

--

los tres salian de la tienda de Quidditch, Lily salia con una hermosa Snitch en las manos.

-si se te suelta avisame enseguida. - le decia Harry.

-si papi, gracias . -

-de nada cielo, es solo el principio, pero quiero que me des un beso a cambio. - Harry se agacho señalandole el cachete para le de un beso.Lily se acerco y se lo dio. los tres tenian una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lily porque estaba con su padre, que era prefecto para ella, Harry se sentia feliz de estar con las dos mujeres de su vida, y Ginny al ver a Harry con ese instinto paternal que la volvia loca, todavia no caia de que estaban teniendo una salida en familia´.

- vamos a ver un regalo para Rose? , que le quieren comprar? - dijo Harry a sus dos mujeres

-nose, veamos que hay en esa tienda, creo que es nueva. -dijo Ginny señalando una tienda que habia cerca de donde estaban, era una tienda que vendian todas cosas para bebes.

-si, me parece buena idea, vamos. - dijo Harry. los tres entraron en esa tienda y salieron al rato con varias bolsas con regalos para Rose.

-viste todas esa cosas?, que hermosas - decia Ginny.

-si, pero me hubiese gustado comprarselas a Lily en su momento. - Dijo Harry con algo de tristeza. Ginny se sentia realmente muy culpable.

-lo siento Harry, de enserio. - Ginny bajo la cabeza.

-esta bien Gin. - Harry le tomo el menton para lo mirase a los ojos. - princesa ya paso, no quise hacerte sentir mal, lo importante es que disfrutemos de nuestra hija todo lo posible. -Ginny lo beso, pero fue un beso tierno, corto porque estaban con su hija - te amo - le dijo Harry cuando se separaron.-

Ginny sentia que estaba en las nubes.

- yo también te amo - le dijo Ginny.

-mami, papi podemos ir a visitar a los tios Fred y George?, porfis - les decia la pequeña poniendoles carita de perro degollado de la cual ni su madre ni su padre podian

resistirse.

-claro - le dijo un padre baboso por su hija.

-espero que no te den nada de esas cosas raras que hacen - le dijo Ginny.

los tres seguian caminando hasta que se encontraron con el numero local nunero 94, _Sortilegios Weasley_. Lily entro deprisa.

-Lily espera.- dijo su madre pero la pequeña ya habia entrado. en eso Ginny voltea porque le parecio algo extraño y vio al mismo hombre que la seguia observando_no puede ser´´_

-Gin estas bien? - le pregunto Harry ya que Ginny se habia quedado en la puerta de la tienda. -

-si, si estoy bien . -Ginny volvio a voltear antes de entrar y ya no estaba. _me estoy volviendo loca debe ser eso´´._ entro y no vio ni a Harry ni a Lily, pero logro distingir a un hombre de melena rojisa que le hablaba.

-hey hermanita, que haces por aqui? - le hablaba Fred detras de unos estantes de articulos de broma.

-vine con Lily y.. con Harry. -su hermano se sorprendio al saber que estaba con Harry ya que ninguno de la familia sabia que se habian arregaldo

-con Harry tambien?,que te paso hermanita, sediste?, no pudiste bajo los encantos de Pottercito? - le dijo burlonamente como solia hacer, pero antes de que Ginny pudiese responder aparecio Harry

-hola Fred!- lo saludo Harry llendo hacia donde estaban, con algo de dificultad ya que estaba abarrotada de gente como de costumbre; el negosio le iba bastante bien por suerte.

-hola Harry, de que me perdi? - decia el gemelo viendo a los dos divertidamente.

-em.. Harry y yo..., nosotros estamos.. juntos - decia timidamente Ginny, mientras Harry pasaba el brazo por los hombro de Ginny.

-wow caiste otra vez a los encantos de PPotter - le decia su hermano- y..bueno..la pareja feliz me dice donde esta mi encantadora sobrina?

-la deje con George. - le dijo Harry

-los dejare solos tortolitos e ire a buscar al fruto de su cal.. -

-FRED! - le grito Ginny antes de Fred termine lo que iba a decir -

-que?!, el fruto de su amor iva a decir.. valla que tienes los genes de mama hermanita, nose como la soportas Harry - Ginny veia a su hermano haciendole a acordar a la mirada severa de Molly.

-porque la amo Fred - le dijo Harry y le dio un dulce beso en los labio a Ginny.

Fred iva a decir algo, pero se arrepintio porque sino se tendria que bancar a Ginny protestandole, asi que fue a buscar a Lily y dejar a los tortolos solos.

George estaba con Lily mostrandole unos productos nuevos de la tienda, pero nada peligroso, eran una serie que habian hecho para menores de 8 años, ya

que su hermana le reprocharia toda su vida si le daba algo peligroso

-que bueno - le decia la dulce voz de Lily.

--

Draco obserbaba todo lo que hacia Lily desde un rincon de la tienda, como la tienda estaba repleta de gente nadie se percato de el.

en eso el hombre parecio decirdirse a moverse de donde estaba y se pedio entre la gente. en ese momente un llama de fugo sale disparada de su varita y golpea

un estante lleno de productos, los cuales se prendieron fuego al instante que este lo toco, el hombre que provoco ciertas llamas corrio en dirrecion donde estaba

Lily con George; las llamas se dispersaban por los estantes. la gente empezo a gritar y a tratar de salir de la tienda corriendo, se empujaban unos a otros ya

que el fuego se hacia aun mayor.

Harry y Ginny estaban al otro lado de la tienda pero al ver el fuego reaccionaron inmediatamente

-cuidado Ginny - Harry tomo a Ginny y la movio ya que una mujer desesperada corria hacia ellos.

Ginny estaba buscando a su hija pero no la encontraba; se estaba empezando a desesperar.

-Harry, donde esta Lily?!, no la encuentro por ningun lado - Ginny empezo a ver que la gente empezababa a correr hacia la puerta pero seguia sin encontrar a su hija.

-ire a buscarla estaba con George, tu ve para afuera, no te preocupes encontrare a Lily y saldre-

-no me ire a ningun lado. - lo interumpio Ginny

- no tardare! sal y ¡quedate afuera!, saldre con Lily en unos minutos. - Harry le dio un beso y fue corriendo haciendo a un lado a la gente que corria en direccion a

la puerta ya que el fuego cada vez era mayor.

- Lily! - gritaba Harry - Fred, George!, donde diablos estan? - el fuego era aun mayor. - AGUAMENTI - grito Harry pero como supuso el fuego no se apago,

debia de ser magia oscura, como aquella vez en la sala multiproposito en Hogwarts.

--

-Lily quedate a mi lado. - le decia George, Lily estaba muy asustada.

-tio George donde estan mama y papa?, quiero ir con ellos -

-nose donde estan deben estar buscandonos, pero nose en que parte de la tienda estan, ven - alzo a Lily para salir de la tienda ya que el fuego no se podia parar

Harry entre toda la mutitud por fin logro ver a un hombre de pelo rojo fuego como todos los Weasley y con una niña en brazos

-Gerorge! - grito para que lo escuchase, pero por los gritos de las personas no lo logro. - GEORGE, LILY! - en el momento que Geroge lo escucho y se dio vuelta

para ver a Harry, el hombre robusto, el mismo que habia provocado el incendio y ese descontrol apunto a Geroge con la varita y Harry vio qe susurro algo y este callo al suelo, tomando a la niña el hombre desconocido. Harry empezo a empujar a la gente para llegar a este. pero el hombre vio a Harry, queria huir, pero justo Harry llego a el. Lily lloraba en los brazos del hombe y se trataba de soltar pero no podia el hombre la sostenia bastante fuerte que ya estaba lastimandola

- nadie toca a mi hija! - Harry se le acerco, y el hombre saco su varita apuntandola a Harry

- Expelliarmus!! -dijo Harry, fue mas rapido que Draco y tomo su varita

Draco quiso huir pero Harry no lo permitiria.

-Petrifus totalus! - el hombre quedo inmovil y Harry tomo a su hija antes de que caiga al suelo, Lily lloraba desconsoladamente. - esta bien Lils estas a salvo.

pero Lily seguia llorando, estaba asustada todavia.

Harry con un movimiento de muñeca ato a hombre y hiso que flotara para sacarlo de la tienda, luego fue a buscar a George que seguia en el suelo y dijo el

contraencantamiento paso un brazo de George sobre su hombro, ya que cuando callo al suelo se golpeo con unos estantes, y salieron de la tienda.

--

Ginny estaba desesperada, estaba esperando que salgan de la tienda, pero como vio que no salia ninguno de los tres, empeso a correr hacia la tienda para entrar

-Ginny que haces? - le grito Fred que estaba afuera pero tenia el brazo lastimado, y lo estaba atendiendo un sanador

-Harry, mi hija y mi hermano estan adentro todavia y el lugar en cualquier momento se cae, voy a entrar - le contesto Ginny

- no Ginny!.. - dijo Fred, pero su hermana no le hiso caso y entro.

el humo llenaba el lugar,no se veia nada Ginny se tapo la cara con un pañuelo pero no era suficiente, se estaba afficiando, pero tenia que encontrar a Harry

y a su hija no podia dejar que se queden ahi adentro.

-Harry! - le grito Fred desde afuera cuando logro salir, viendo que este venia con Lily en brazos, con George y con hombre suspenido en el aire atado. pero que no habia señales de su hermana.

-Fred!, donde esta Ginny? - le pregunto Harry, viendo que no estaba afuera.

-acaba de entrar no puede detenerla -

-como que entro?! - pregunto Harry preocupado, no era posible el le dijo que saliera, y que se quedara afuera

-estaba afuera pero como no salian entro a buscarlos. - le decia Fred tambien preocupado por el paradero de su hermana menor.

-diablos, toma a Lily, Fred ire a buscarla adentro - Harry le paso a Lily a los brazos de Fred y salio corriendo hacia la tienda

-pero Harry es peligroso, hay demasiado humo, ademas no veras nada. -

Harry no contesto y entro

- descuida Lily en unos momentos estaras con tus padres. - Lily todavia lloraba en brazos de su tio.

Harry logro entrar sin dificultad, pero no se veía nada, había demasiado humo como le había dicho Fred, el había salido minutos antes y no había tanto como ahora.

trato de recorrer todo el negocio pero era bastante grande, hasta que vio un bulto en el piso, era una persona que parecía que estaba inconciente no muy lejos de donde

estaba el parado _maldicion, que no sea Ginny´´,_ se acerco y si, la vio, era ella, estaba en el suelo, parecía que no respiraba, la tomo en los brazos y se propuso a salir

de la tienda cuando un pedazo de techo casi se les cae enzima, pero Harry puedo esquivarlo por poco, busco de donde venia la luz del exterior para encontrar la salida

y la vio, estaba a unos metros de ellos. camino hacia alli y logro salir. afuera ya había varios sanadores, atendiendo a las personas que se encontraban adentro y

magos especialistas en artes oscuras tratando de apagar el fuego. Harry una vez fuera apoyo a Ginny en el suelo, y le oprimía el pecho haciendole primeros auxilios, ya

que no respiraba le dio respiracion de boca a boca. los gemelos con Lily vieron salir a Harry con Ginny en brazos y salieron corriendo en dirección a ellos.

- vamos Ginny - decía Harry mientras los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer, el seguía haciando primeros auxilios, hasta que Ginny empezó a toser, y Harry pudo

relajarse al saber que volvia a respirar

-Ginny estas bien? - le preguntaba Fred.

-ss..ssi - decía Ginny reincorporándose y tosiendo

-me puedes decir porque entraste?, te dije que salieras!, mira si te pasaba algo, me muero Ginny- Harry estaba enojado con ella por haber vuelto a entrar

-yo salí como me dijiste.., pero no salías, me desespere Harry tu, Lily, ni George salían como querías que este..tenia que entrar.

-Ginny.. que habría hecho si te pasaba algo?, no quiero que nunca mas hagas eso, te dije que encontraría a Lily y saldríamos. - Harry la abrazo.

-mamii - Lily seguía en los brazos de Fred mas calmada, pero estirando los brazos hacia su madre para que la cargue.

-Lily cielo, estas bien? -

- si, mami.. pero.. un hombre feo.. - Lily ahora lloraba de nuevo pero no tanto como antes.

-disculpe esta usted bien?- le pregunto a Ginny un sanador que se había acercado.

-si estoy bien, gracias - Ginny se levanto del suelo. - quiero irme a casa.. -

-si, vamos, pero antes.. - Harry fue a ver donde estaba el hombre que logro atrapar antes de que se llevase a Lily, pero.. pero este no estaba. - Fred! -

-que sucede Harry? -

- donde esta el hombre que saque atado de adentro de su tienda? - Hary estaba furioso, no podía ser que se aya escapado.

-no lo se, cuando entraste estaba atado como lo dejaste a unos metro míos.

-si pero ahora no esta, maldición, se escapo el infelis ese y no pude saber quien era. -

- Harry que sucede?, que hombre se escapo. - preguntaba Ginny preocupada.

- vamos para casa.., Fred, George quieren venir? -

-no Harry, gracias pero debemos quedarnos - dijo Fred.

-si, tenemos que arreglar los asuntos del negocio, ya que no ah quedado en buenas condiciones.- continuaba George.

la verdad que había quedado bastante destruido. aunque por el dinero no se tenían que preocupar ya que les iba bastante bien.

-bueno, entonces, vamos a casa. - dijo Harry.

los tres se aparecieron en su casa en el Londres muggle.

- mami..tengo sueño. - decia Lily.

-ven hija. - le dijo Harry a Lily, y la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su cama.

-papi.. -

-si ? -

- porque quería llevarme ese hombre feo? -

-no lo se hija, pero yo no iva a dejar que te lleve .- le dijo Harry agachándose a la altura de Lily - yo te cuidare hija, nadie te va a hacer daño . -

Lily lo abrazo fuertemente. -

- te quiero papi . -

a Harry se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar esas palabras de su hija.

-yo también Lily. - Harry acostó a Lily, la tapo y le dio un beso en la frente. - hasta mañana Lils.

- hasta mañana papi . -

Harry bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Ginny sentada en el sillón de brazos cruzados, mirándolo.

- me puedes explicar que es lo que sucedió hoy? quien es ese hombre que mencionaste? - dijo Ginny seriamente.

Harry se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y le explico todo lo sucedió en el negocio de los gemelos.

-pero...pero piensas que quería llevársela...para - decia cortadamente Ginny

- si, Ginny, peneso que ese hombre quería llevársela a Bellatrix.-

- oh Harry - Harry la abrazo. Ginny se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos, sentía que nada podría pasarle estando con el, pero ahora estaban en peligro los tres.

-descuida Gin, no voy a dejar que nada les pase, te lo prometo, antes de que les toquen un pelo tendrán que matarme.

Ginny se separo del abrazo y le dio un beso

- descuida, no dejare que nadie las toque, Ginny yo las cuidare, ahora.. vamos a dormir ha sido un día duro -

-si Harry vamos. -

--

-COMO DIJISTE DRACO?! - le gritaba Bellatrix a su sobrino cuando este llego al lugar donde los mortifagos se reunian.

-no puede traerla tia... - dijo tímidamente Draco.

-como puede ser que te pida que traigas a una estúpida niña de no mas de 6 años y no lo logres? -

-Bella estaba Potter.. lo arruino todo, yo..yo no pensé que iba a estar.

-parece que eres tan inútil como tu padre - Bellatrix lo miro desepcionada.

a Draco esas palabras le dolieron, no le gustaba que lo comparen con el inepto de su padre, el nunca quiso ser como él, lo odiaba, su padre lo trataba con

desprecio, por eso fue el quien hace unos años se revelo ante el y decidió entregarlo, ahora pasara su vida en Azkaban .

Bellatrix estaba pensando a quien podría enviar a buscar a la hija de Potter. hasta que se decidio.

- Carrow, vengan los dos- dos personas se hicieron paso entre los demás, uno era una mujer, llamada Alecto era una mortifaga acaparrada de largos cabellos

pelirrojos y pecosa y el otro era su hermano Amycus un hombre mas bajito y mas estupido que su hermana, ambos fueron profesores en Hogwarts desde 1997 hasta

finales de 1998 el año en que Harry y sus amigos fueron en busca de los Horocruxes para luego vencer a Voldemort.

-si Bella? - le decía Alecto.

- tengo un trabajo para ustedes. -

--

espero que les haya gustado ,todavia hay mas ficc gracias a los que me dejan reviews :)


	11. Chapter 11

LES DEJO EL SIG CAPITULO :),ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

--

**CAPITULO 11**: _La vuelta de Hermione y los Carrow._

Los dias pasaban y Hermione ya se recuperaba notablemente en San Mungo. Ron estaba arreglando la casa para cuando Hermione volviese. mientras que Molly

organizaba las cosas para la fiesta sorpresa que harían en la madrigera ese mismo dia a la noche ya que Hermione salía aquel día.

Harry y Ginny estaban muy bien juntos, ambos disfrutaban al máximo de su hija, después de lo que paso en el callejón Diagon Harry las cuidaba por demás, eso

era algo que a Ginny le molestaba en cierto modo, porque no podía hacer nada sola sin que Harry no le este para protegerla aunque ella es una Auror y se sabe

defender. Lily por otra parte no le molestaba para nada que su papa la este sobreprotegiendo, todo lo contrario, Lily estaba muy feliz de tener la familia que

siempre quiso, su mama y su papa juntos.

ese dia los tres irían a la madrigera a la fiesta´ que le había preparado Molly y los demás Weasley.

-Ginny estas lista? - preguntaba Harry desde el pie de la escalera esperando a que Ginny terminara de arreglarse.

-un momento ya bajo - se escuchaba a Ginny diciendo desde arriba.

- apresúrate o llegaremos tarde - Harry miraba mucho el reloj, ya que no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lugar, era muy puntual.

- descuida papi es que se esta poniendo linda para ti - le decía Lily bajando las escaleras. -

- por su bien que sea para mi - dijo poniendo cara de enojado cosa que hizo que Lily se riera.

-claro que será para ti, sino para quien? -

Harry pensó un momento en Dean Thomas, aunque había aceptado que estuvo mal al no querer hablarlo antes con ella y haberse marchado. Pero siempre se acordaba de ese momento en que el la besaba, con tan solo pensar que otro hombre la besaba se le hervía la sangre.

-papi en que piensas? -

-..en que estas hermosa - le dijo alzando a una Lily que parecía un tomate por lo colorada que estaba al recibir los halagos de su atractivo padre.

-grracias.. tu también estas lindo papi. - Lily le sonrió y Harry le devolvió con una gran sonrisa y miro nuevamente su reloj.

- Ginny... nos iremos sin ti sin no bajas enseguida.

-ya estoy, ya estoy. - y se escucho la puerta que se abría del cuarto de Ginny, que ahora también era el de Harry, y unos paso por el piso de arriba.

en eso Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, inmóvil al pie de la escalera con Lily en brazos. Ginny estaba hermosa, tenia los rulos bien marcados que le caían

por la espalda descubierta y tenia un solero floreado, bien de verano, tenia un escote algo pronunciado que a Harry no le gusto mucho la idea de que salga

así ya que en la madrigera seguramente habría compañeros de trabajo de Hermione del ministerio; y tenia unas sandalias blancas con un poco de taco, que hacia lucir

notablemente sus bellísimas piernas, además el maquillaje la hacia verse mas hermosa de lo que era _es.. Hermosa!_ ´´pensaba Harry, que no le podía quitar los ojos

de enzima mientras que bajaba las escaleras.,

-estoy mal? - pregunto Ginny al ver que la veía demasiado

- para nada.. - dijo Harry aun sin dejar de verla.

-dale Harry se te van a salir los ojos de tanto mirarme asi. - Lily emitió una risita.

Harry se sonrojo por el comentario de Ginny.

-es que.. estas hermosa. - Ginny se sonrojo también

- gracias Harry, tu también-

-vamos mami, papi?,creo que es algo tarde.. - dijo Lily todavía en brazos de Harry, haciéndoles acordar que iban a la fiesta ya que si fuese por ellos se podrían

quedar así todo la vida.

-ssi vamos- Ginny tomo un saquito y los tres desaparecieron por la chimenea.

en la madrigera ya estaban casi todos, solo faltaban Ron y Hermione que llegarian cuando esten todos y ellos tres que acababan de llegar.

- porque llegaron tan tarde? - les preguntaba Molly que entraba en la sala y los miraba serios como su fuesen uno nenes.

-lo siento.. - se disculpo Ginny -

-hola abuu - dijo Lily cuando Harry la dejo en el suelo.

-Hola Lily! - dijo Molly. -

- donde esta Monique? - le pregunto Lily, Monique era la hija de Bill y Fleur que tenia casi la misma edad de Lily.

- debe estar en el jardín con Mark -le dijo Molly.

Lily puso cara de disgusto. no le caia bien Mark, el era el hijo de Percy con Penelope su novia de Hogwarts.pero el chico era engreído.

- vamos a ver quien esta afuera? - le pregunto Harry a Ginny.

-si, vamos. - Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y salieron al jardín, donde había una gran mesa puesta a lo largo con muchas sillas, las verdad es que serian demasiados. allí afuera se encontraron con Remus y Tonks quien tenia en brazos al pequeño Teddy, también estaban todos los Weasley, Hagrid, Sirius, y como Harry pensó había unos compañeros de Hermione, no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando salieron al jardín ya que el grupo del ministerio veían demasiado a Ginny, el los veía conocidos, seguramente se lo habría cruzado en el ministerio. Sirius cuando los vio salir de la casa

se les acerco, eso hizo que Harry se distrajiera un poco.

-hey, Harry, como estas muchacho ? - le dijo y le dio un abrazo.

-bien Sirius, y tu? -

-bien, estoy renovando un poco la vieja casa Black, no sabes lo duro que es, cuando termine ven a a ver como queda, vas a notar una gran diferencia de la ultima vez que viniste...- Sirius vio que Harry tenia a Ginny de la mano.- porque no me dijeron que estaba juntos eh? -

Harry se había olvidado completamente.

-lo siento Sirius, es que fue hace unos días. -

-aa y ya sabes de la pequeña Potter, cierto? - pero al ver la cara de desconcertado que puso Harry pregunto. - todavía tiene el apellido Weasley.? -

Harry se sentía pésimo, estaba viviendo con ellas, estaba feliz con su hija, pero todavia no tenia su apellido, ¿_como pude ser tan idiota?´´_

-no..todavia no..Gin.. mañana mismo iré a hacer el tramite. quiero que tenga mi apellido lo antes posible. -

Ginny sentía que ya nada podía ser mejor, estaba con el hombre que ama, esta feliz con su hija, su mejor amiga se encontraba a salvo junto con su sobrina, y ahora

Lily tendría el apellido Potter. .

-hablando de Lily, donde esta la pequeña? - les pregunto Sirius ya que se llevaba tan bien con ella según Ginny.

- salio a buscar a Monique. - le contesto Ginny

los tres giraron las cabezas a ver si las veian y enseguida las vieron estaban las dos corriendo por el parque y se estaban divirtiendo. Sirius ensegida salio tras ellas,

la verdad era que se llevaba bien con ellas dos, mas que nada con Lily, claro al ser la nieta de sus mejores amigos siempre la quiso desde el primer momento que supo de ella.

Harry y Ginny veían la escena y no lo podian creer, Sirius corriendo a las nenas, haciandoles cosquillas. Harry no podía creer que ese era su mismo padrino que una

vez era antes de que se valla al extranjero.

-seria un muy buen padre- dijo Ginny. - pero no mejor que tu . -se apresuro al ver la cara que le puso Harry y lo beso.

-vamos a saludar a Remus y a Tonks - los dos encaminaron hacia donde estaban estos dos.

-Harry, Ginny, como están? - le dijo Remus

-bien -respondió Harry. - felicidades por se papa Remus, tu también Tonks felicidades. -

-gracias Harry, no sabes lo nervioso que estaba Remus, por si era ya sabes licántropo - les contaba Tonks

-entiéndeme - dijo Remus en su defensa.

-no te entiendo Remus, porque aunque fuese o no, seria un hijo y nunca tendrias que sentirte mal por tenerlo. - dijo Harry-

-pero por suerte no lo es - dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa. claramente no quería que fuese como el.

-y si fuese tendrías que quererlo exactamente igual, y darle todo tu apoyo. - le dijo Harry. Ginny no podía creer que ese era el mismo Harry que ella conoció

hace tanto tiempo, estaba tan maduro en eso salio Molly de la casa. y Remus puedo esquivar a Harry, ya que se estaba sonrojando por lo que el muchacho le decía,

se sentía apenado por haber pensado lo que pensó cuando Tonks estaba embarazada.

-ya casi es la hora..nose si entraremos todos pero intentemoslo...- dijo Molly

todos se dirigieron a la madrigera y entraron, la casa ya estaba adornada con guirnaldas y una gran pancarta que decía **BIENVENIDA HERMIONE DE VUELTA**´ y otro en

otra pared que decía **BIENVENIDA ROSE A ESTA NUMEROSA FAMILIA**´

Lily entro con Monique y enseguida le dijeron a su abuelo si les podía dar unos globos que había colgados en la pared y Arthur con gusto se los dio.

la casa se lleno de murmullos, Harry hablaba con Remus y Sirius, mientras que Ginny estaba en la cocina ayudando a su madre con la comida.

-como va todo con Harry hija? -

- por suerte bien -

-se los ve felices - le dijo Molly mientras ponía en una fuente mas comida para luego servir en la mesa del jardín.

-ssi, lo estamos, ahora que Harry esta con nosotras.. soy la mujer mas feliz ma, no podria pedir mas, tengo a las dos personas que mas amo conmigo. -

-oh hija me alegro tanto - Molly le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija, se la veía distinta a Ginny ahora que estaba con Harry, se la veía como ella decía, feliz.

-vamos para la sala - dijo Ginny separándose del abrazo de su madre.

-si vamos -las dos salieron por la puerta de la cocina hacia la sala, y de pronto la chimenea se lleno de un humo verde esmeralda, cuando se disipo el humo y

pudieron ver quienes llegaban por la chimenea era las personas a quien esperaban. Ron, Hermione y Rose en sus brazos. gritaron todos al unísono.

-SORPRESAA !!-

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida y emocionada por todas las personas que se encontraban alli dándole esa calurosa bienvenida a ella y a su pequeña

Rose.

-oh Ron, tu sabias de esto? - dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Ron

Ron le hizo una sonrisa cómplice.

-em.. si , te gusta?-

-claro que me gusta Ronnie -

-Bienvenida de vuelta Herm . - le dijo Harry acercándose a ellos.

-oh Harry - Ron cogio a Rose y Hermione pudo abrazar fuertemente a su amigo, necesitaba tanto darle ese abrazo.

-te extrañamos hermana - Hermione no pudo evitarlo y unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro., de apoco fue saludando a todos los que se encontraban allí.

-Gin! -dijo Hermione y Ginny se acerco y la abrazo -

-me alegro que este bien Herm - le dijo su amiga - no me lo hubiese perdonado si te pasa algo -

-no fue tu culpa Gin , además no paso nada, aquí estoy y por mucho tiempo mas, olvidemos todo lo anterior -

Molly se acerco a saludar a su nuera, seguida de Arthur, y luego los demás.

-oh Ronalg es hegmosa - le decía Fleur con su tonada francesa, viendo a la pequeña Rose, aunque ya había pasado varios años en Inglaterra todavía no hablaba del todo

bien.

-gracias Fleur. - le dijo con toda naturalidad, Ron ya había superado la etapa de que Fleur lo intimidaba con la mirada.

-muchacho, felicidades. - Sirius también se había acercado a darle sus felicitaciones. Remus y Tonks lo seguían.

todos hablaban animadamente en la sala de la Madrigera. Hasta que Molly interrumpió en la sala.

- ya esta la cena . -

todos salieron hacia el jardín de la madrigera. los compañeros de Hermione no dejaban de ver a Ginny cosa que enfureció a Harry, sino fuese porque Ginny lo paro el se hubiese abalanzado sobre ellos hace rato. ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Molly hizo un hechizo convocador y la comida llego hasta la mesa sin que nadie tuviese que levantarse a buscarla.

- antes de empezar.. - Ron se había levantado de la silla y tenia su copa en alto. - quiero hacer un brindis por unas personas, Herm, si ella no hubiese hecho

el escudo, no estaría aquí con mi hija y mi mujer sentado en esta misma mesa y no hubiese sabido como seguir con mi vida ya que ellas son todo para mi - todos

lo escuchaban atentos las palabras de Ron, a Hermione luego de lo que dijo su esposo se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos. -te amo Herm; Ginny.. se que

piensas que eres una inútil porque dices que no pudiste ayudarla, creo que no soy el único en esta mesa que piensa que no lo eres, eres mucho y muy importante

para nosotros gracias hermana!. - a Ginny también se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos como a su cuñada, Arthur veía a su hijo menor con orgullo, había

madurado tanto; y Molly ya estaba con su pañuelo limpiándose las lagrimas. - y por ultimo Harry, hermano, muchas felicidades por tu hija, ya que en su momento

no pude felicitarte. - Ron termino sus palabras y volvió a sentarse y le dio un dulce beso a su mujer.

-fue muy lindo lo que dijiste Ronnie - le decía Hermione abrazándolo. todos le aplaudieron por las palabras que dijo Ron. y Ginny y le hizo un gesto con la boca diciéndole

'gracias' y luego a brazo a Harry.

-bueno.. - empezó Molly después de secarse las lagrimas- pueden empezar a comer.

la cena acababa y era algo tarde ya. Lily estaba dormida encima de Harry, Rose dormía en brazos de su madre, y los adultos conversaban. la noche estaba hermosa, las

estrellas brillaban en el cielo mas que nunca, la luna estaba llena, había una leve brisa de verano; era una noche perfecta.

Ginny se levanto de la mesa.

-a donde vas Gin?- le pregunto el oji verde.

- ya vuelvo voy al baño cielo. - le dijo Ginny a Harry y entro en la casa, depaso fue a ver si su ex-cuarto se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, le gustaba tanto.

Harry en el jardín vio como dos de los tres compañeros de Hermione se hacían una seña con las manos y se ponían de pie para entrar en la casa. a Harry no le gusto

nada la actitud de esos dos, y además por el simple hecho de que Ginny estaba adentro; esas personas no le transmitian ninguna confianza.

-Harry cielo, quieres entrar a Lily y acostarla en una cama? - le decía la Sra. Weasley.

Harry lo pensó y la verdad era que estaba empezando a pesarle, así que opto por la opción que le dio la Sra. Weasley además iría a ver a Ginny porque no salía, si solo

fue al baño. Harry se levanto con Lily para entrar en la madrigera y acostar a Lily en la cama de Ginny.

--

Ginny estaba en su cuarto y escucho un ruido que venia del piso de arriba, la pelirroja se preguntaba quien podria ser, si estaban todos afuera, así que le gano la

curiosidad y subio, se paro detrás de la puerta de donde se escuchaba el ruido y era de la habitacion de Percy que ya no la utilizaba nadie. giro el picaporte y entro, la

habitacion estaba oscura salvo por una luz suave que entraba por la ventana. Ginny saco su varita.

-Lumos. -de la punta de la varita de Ginny se encendió una luz que ilumino gran parte del lugar. recorrió la habitación con la vista y vio dos bultos en el suelo, parecían

personas, se acerco lentamente, quien serian esas personas y quien habría hecho eso, cuando se acerco vio que estaban atados con unas cuerdas mágicas. les ilumino la

cara para ver si reconocía a las personas y cuando las vio se echo para atrás._no pueden ser, si recien estaban abajo en el jardin_´´. Ginny reconoció en sus rostros a

dos de los compañeros de Hermione. los dos hombre tenían un pañuelo en la boca y Ginny se los quito para que pudieran hablar.

-que hacen aquí? - pregunto Ginny - quien les hizo esto?-

-no sabemos quien fue. - dijo uno de ellos. - estamos aqui hace horas.

-como hace horas?, yo los vi recien en el jardín.. - Ginny estaba procupada, si ellos estaban hace horas alli en la oscuridad y atados, quienes eran los hombres que

vio en el jardin hace unos minutos.- como se que son ustedes los verdaderos? -

-la hija de Hermione se llama Rose Jane Weasley, esta casada con Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu debes de ser su mejor amiga Ginebra Weasley. - dijo uno de ellos.

-tienes una hija que se llama Lilian con Harry Potter, en 2º año en Hogwarts hizo la poción multijugos de contrabando, en 3º tuvo un giratiempo en 4º se beso con Krum - continuo diciendo el otro -¿ nose algo mas quieres que te digamos para demostrarte que somos los auténticos amigos de Herm? - Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta, definitivamente esos debían de ser los verdaderos

- de acuerdo los desatare. -pero en ese momento Ginny escucho que se acercaba alguien a la puerta. - Harry eres tu?- pero nadie contesto. en eso se abre la puerta

y aparecieron los dos hombres que también estaban atados en el suelo junto a Ginny, ella inmediatamente saco la varita pero los dos impostores ya la tenian apuntándola hacia Ginny.

-quienes son?! - grito Ginny.

-no te acuerdas de nosotros? - le dijo uno de ellos.

-no hermano, como se va a acordar de nosotros con este aspecto. - dijo el otro.

-quienes son? - volvió a decir la pelirroja.

-paciencia. - volvió a decir.

_Harry donde estas??´´_ pensaba la pelirroja.

--

Harry estaba entrando a la madrigera y se disponía a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Ginny con Lily, pero al entrar y no ver a la pelirroja se preguntaba donde

podría estar. Gin donde te has metido? ´´. acostó a Lily en la cama y volvió a bajar hacia la sala para ver si Ginny estaba por ahí, o capas estaba en la cocina.

--

a uno de los impostores amigos de Hermione aunque se tapase la cara con las manos se le empezó a notar como le cambiaban las facciones, ya que había tomado la

poción multijugos como Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tomado en su 2º curso. cuando este volvio a tener su cuerpo y rostro como antes se dejo ver la cara. era una

mujer. Ginny la reconoció enseguida. era Alecto Carrow, había sido profesora de Hogwarts cuando estaba en su 6º curso, Ginny trato de hacerle la vida imposible

mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts, hasta que tuvo que volver a su casa después de las vacaciones de navidad y no volvió hasta la batalla de Hogwarts.

-tu? - se logro escuchar decir a Ginny.

-no te alegras? - le decía la mujer.

Ginny volvió su mirada al otro hombre, que ahora estaba pasando por la misma transformación que la mujer, este era su hermano, Amycus Carrow, cuyo hombre

también dio clases en Hogwarts.

-que quieren aquí? - les dijo Ginny mirándolos con odio y temiendo que le digan lo peor.

los Carrow se miraron y ambos sonrieron con malicia.

-vinimos a buscar y a llevarnos a tu hija con Bellatrix. -

Ginny se quedo dura, le costo reaccionar a esas palabras. Hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

-y.. y que les hace pensar que se la llevaran? - les dijo mirándolos desafiante, ella no iba a permitir que le tocasen un pelo. - la madrigera esta llena de la orden del

fenix, Aurors, estoy yo y Harry ustedes piensan que se la podrán llevar así de fácil?, no podrán ni acercarse. - Ginny respiraba agitada, donde estaba Harry?

-eso lo veremos - le dijo Alecto. los dos apuntaban a Ginny, ella no podía hacer nada.

los verdaderos amigos de Hermione seguían en el suelo atados, estos trataban de soltarse pero era inútil cada vez que intentaban zafarse la soga se apretaba mas, y

sus varitas las tenían los Carrow.

Alecto hizo un movimiento con la varita y una cuerda mágica ato a Ginny, quien quedo sentada junto a los hombre igualmente atada. y los Carrow se disponían a taparle la boca.

-NOOO!!, HARRYY..HA.- Ginny grito tan fuerte como pudo pero el ultimo grito quedo silenciado por hechizo que le lanzo Alecto mientras que Amycus se encargaba

de los dos hombres.

--

Harry estaba en el piso de abajo buscando a Ginny, hasta que iba a salir para ver si se encontraba en el patio, cuando un grito llego a sus oídos. _esa es Ginny?''pe_nsó

y empezó a subir las escaleras, el cuarto de Percy quedaba arriba del de Ginny.

--

Los Carrow se disponían a salir de la habitación mientras que Ginny luchaba para zafarse aunque era inútil, la desesperación de saber que se llevarían a su hija y

no poder hacer nada la ponía peor, se movía, trataba de gritar, Ginny no dejaba de llorar, gruesas lagrimas caian por su rostro, sentia tanta impotencia de no poder

hace absolutamente nada mientras que esos infelices intentarian llevarsela.

Los Carrow fueron hacia la habitacion donde se encontraba pacíficamente Lily durmiendo en la cama de Ginny

--

Harry llego a la habitacion de Percy y paro, tomo su varita, giro el picaporte y sin mas entro.

-Lumos- dijo y la varita de Harry se encendio tal como se había encendido hace minutos atrás la varita de Ginny. Ginny al verlo empezó a moverse desesperada, Harry

la vio y enseguida corrió a ella y pronuncio el contrahechizo que le habían lanzado a Ginny

-Gin.. que.. - pero Ginny no lo dejo terminar.

-LILY!, DONDE ESTA?- Ginny estaba muy agitada.

-le deje durmiendo en tu cuarto.. y estos hombres?- Harry cuando los vio bien supo que eran los mismos que estaban hace un instante en el jardin.

- HARRY, DESATAME, LOS.. LOS CARROW ESTAN AQUI.. - Ginny seguia llorando

- Diffindo - las cuerdas se cortaron - como que los Carrow estan aqui? - y corto la soga de los hombres.

-si Harry no hay tiempo..vallan a avisar a los demas -les dijo Ginny a los hombres y corrio hacia la puerta, Harry la siguio. - vinieron a llevarse a Lily.. - decía entre sollozos,

pero no iba a no hacer nada.

-COMO?? - Harry corrió mas rápido y la paso, llego a la puerta de la habitación y entro dando un portazo. dos personas estaban paradas cerca de la ventana, una

sostenia a Lily en brazos.

-ALTO!- Harry alzo la varita y apunto a Amycus que era el que tenia a Lily, mientras que Ginny entro seguida de Harry y apunto a Alecto.

-Des.. - pero Harry no termino el hechizo ya que Amycus desapareció con Lily.- NOOO -

- Petrificus Totalus - llego a decir Ginny y Alecto callo inmóvil al suelo.

Ginny se arrodillo en el suelo luego de lanzar el hechizo.. -Lily.. - dijo en un susurro, le caian gruesas lagrimas

-MALDICION !- grito Harry y patio la puerta, estaba furioso, se acababan de llevar a su hija frente a sus narices; ato a Alecto y se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo

fuertemente.

Harry escuchaba a Ginny sollozar en su hombro. - esta bien Gin.. la encontraremos.. - Harry no pudo evitarlo mas y unas lagrimas cayeron por su rostro. en ese

momento entraron corriendo todos con las varitas en alto.

-que paso Harry? - le pregunto el Sr. Weasley viéndolo como abrazaba a su hija.- estos hombres vinieron a decirnos cosas, dime que es lo que sucedió.

Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar.

-por el amor de dios Harry,que sucedió? - pregunto nuevamente el Sr. Weasley. Harry tomo aire y luego dijo..

-los..los Carrow - el simple hecho de nombrarlos ya se le hervia la sangre. - se la llevaron... MALDICION! -

se escucho a la Sra. Weasley que grito y abrazo a su esposo.

Harry que seguía abrazando a Ginny que seguía en el suelo sollozando, se separo y se acerco a Alecto quien seguía en el suelo atada, ya el hechizo estaba perdiendo

efecto, pero seguia atada - me dirás donde la tienen - le dijo Harry

-y si no te digo nada? - le dijo desafiandolo.

-dinos donde tienen a mi sobrina maldita! - dijo Ron que se hizo a un lado entre la multitud que había en la habitación

Alecto los miraba con una sonrisa melevica, eso hacia poner a Harry y Ron peor.

Harry saco su varita y la apunto a su rostro.

-DIME!- Harry estaba fuera de si - MALDITA PERRA!! DIME DONDE TIENEN A MI HIJA O TE JURO QUE NO SALES VIVA DE ESTE CUARTO!! -

Alecto seguía sin emitir palabra alguna.

- Harry calmate. - le decia Remus.

-NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME CALME REMUS!, SE LLEVARON A MI HIJA.!! -la varita de Harry estaba casi apoyada en la nariz de Alecto.

-Harry si la matas no nos podrá decir donde se llevaron a Lily, piensa antes de actuar. - decía Arthur. -todos queremos saber donde la tienen, pero ella es la única

forma de encontrarla. - Arthur tenia razón no le podía matar, sino no podrían llegar a Lily.

a Harry se lo escucho maldecir por lo bajo para que no lo escuchasen y salio como furia por la puerta.

-llevemosla abajo - Remus se acerco y con la varita hiso que Alecto se elevara y pasara por el medio de todos para luego llegar a la sala.

-yo ire a llamar a Kingsley - dijo Arthur y salio de la habitacion.

Ginny seguia llorando desconsoladamente ahora en los brazos de Hermione cerca de la puerta de la habitacion.

-Herm. le pasa algo y yo.. yo me muero.. -fue lo primero que dijo después de todo lo sucedido

-descuida, no le pasara nada..- aunque Hermione no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía, unas lagrimas aparecieron por su rostro luego de pensar en lo que le podían

llegar a hacer a su sobrina y ahijada.

--

POBRE LILY :( QUE PASARA? PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAP DEJEN REVIEWS :) PORFAS


	12. Chapter 12

les dejo la continuacion del anterior capitulo, perdon si tarde,espero que les guste

--

**CAPITULO 12: **_Los Rickman_

Las mujeres estaban en la cocina mientras que los hombres se encontraban en la sala.

- ven hija, te hice un café. - Ginny se tomo enseguida el café que le hizo su madre y fue con los hombre a la sala quienes seguían tratando de sacarle algo a la mortifaga.

- DINOS DONDE ESTA!! - gritaba Harry, quien asusto a Ginny de la forma en que lo hizo, Alecto seguía sin hablar, de la desesperación se alejo ya que si seguía viéndola

un minuto mas la mataría; se sentó en el sillón y Ginny se sentó junto a el.

-que haremos Harry? - decía Ginny ya con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar.

-la encontraremos, te lo prometo . - Harry estaba destrozado también

-Harry... le llegan a hacer algo.. y ..y me muero..,me muero - Harry odiaba ver a Ginny en ese estado. - debe estar asustada.. Harry quiero a mi pequeña de vuelta..

-no dejare que le hagan nada..te prometo que la traeré. - Harry le tomo la cara y la beso dulcemente, luego se levanto y se acerco otra vez al grupo de hombres.

-me canse de todo esto.. CRUCIO! - Harry le estaba lanzando a la mortifaga la maldición ya que por los otros medios no quería hablar, luego de unos minutos verla

revolcándose en el piso de dolor, paro. - Ahora me dirás donde esta?,... no?,entonces no me queda mas remedio.. CRUCIO!- otra ves Alecto se revolcaba en el piso,

el dolor que sentía era inmenso. ninguno de los hombres se atrevía a parar a Harry, estaba furioso, nadie lo vio así nunca.

-no..te...diré... nada! - dijo mientras la maldición de Harry seguía dándole en el pecho.

- AAAH.. - Harry estaba demasiado furioso, esa mujer no le decía nada y anda a saber lo que los mortifagos le estarían haciendo a su hija.

-Harry, calma... - Sirius se había acercado a Harry quien se había ido a un rincón y se agarraba la cabeza. -

-Sirius.. no me pidas que me calme, tu no lo estarías. -

-tienes razón pero con ponerte así no logramos nada.-

- pero no hay donde buscar, no hay ni una pista y esta maldita que no dice ni una palabra, quien sabe lo que le están haciendo en este momento. -

en ese instante aparece Kingsley con un grupo de Aurores.

-Arthur me explico todo. - dijo Kingsley acercándose a Alecto. - no piensas hablar? - le decía. la mortifaga no contesto. Harry se acerco de nuevo levanto la varita

otra vez.

-Crucio!!- la mujer se empezó a contorsionar del dolor.

-Harry basta. - le decía Kingsely pero Harry no paro. Hasta que la mujer en el suelo hizo señas de que iba a hablar.

-vas a hablar?, mas vale que no me mientas., habla ya! -

pero la mujer no hablo, y Harry se le abalanzo sobre ella, pero Kingsley y Sirius pudieron agarrarlo.

-Harry basta, nos la llevaremos a Azkaban, y ella hablara. - le dijo Kingsley.

--

Amycus se apareció en una casa en un pequeño pueblo, era una mansión, que parecía haber estado desabitada durante décadas, estaba oscura y mohosa, entro y en

el fondo se veía una puerta abierta que debería ser la cocina de la casa y entro y había alrededor de 20 mortifagos o mas sentados apretados en una mesa en el centro

de aquella cocina, entre ellos Antonin Dolohov, Draco Malfoy, Arnold Yaxley, Avery, Walden Mcnair, fue verdugo del comité de criaturas peligrosas, entre otros, y en la

cabecera se encontraba Bellatrix, todos parecían estar esperándolo, este se acerco con Lily en brazos que se había despertado pero la había dormido mediante un

hechizo para que no sea un estorbo

- por fin llegas Amycus, veo que traes a la niña.. - decía Belatrix desde el centro de las personas. - donde esta Alecto?

-tuvimos un problema y la han atrapado. - decía dejando a Lily en la mesa delante de todos los mortifagos

-como que la atraparon? - decía uno de los mortifagos -

-si, Potter y su noviecita interrumpieron justo cuando íbamos a marcharnos y yo logre escapar, pero la Weasley fue muy rápida para mi hermana. - le contaba Amycus.

-nos va a delatar! - se escucho que decía una voz entre la multitud.

-claro que no!, Alecto antes de delatarnos dejaría que la maten!- la defendía su hermano.

-eso espero - dijo Bellatrix quien observaba a la niña.

- estoy seguro de que mi hermana moriria antes de traicionarnos.

-bueno, si vienen estaremos preparados, quiero que estén siempre en guardia, Avery! -

-si Bella.? -

- encierra a esta mocosa en una habitación y quédate en la puerta, nadie entra, nadie sale, entendido? -

Avey hizo un gesto con la cabeza y tomo a Lily y se la llevo a un cuarto a enserarla como dijo Bellatrix.

-necesitare a alguien especialista en pociones, ya que es bastante complicada. - pensaba Bellatrix. - Dolohov!! -

-si Bella? -respondió Dolohov quien había estado observando como se llevaba a la hija de Potter.

- quiero que me traigas a Rickman, Samantha Rickman -

-esa es la mejor bruja en pociones, no Bella? . - pregunto Dolohov

-si, quiero que la encuentras y me la traigas, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer pero tráemela, entendiste?! - dijo a los gritos Bellatrix

-si Bella. - contesto y desapareció.

--

en la madrigera el ambiente estaba tenso, Harry desesperado buscaba por todos los lugares en donde podía estar pero sin éxito, Ginny que quería ayudar y Harry no la

dejaba por miedo de que los mortifagos la encuentren y le hicieran algo, no podría soportarlo sin su hija y sin Ginny. la orden trabajaba a mil por hora, Ginny estaba

preocupada por Lily, pero también se preocupaba por Harry no tenia buen aspecto empezaba a dejar de dormir, tenia ojeras que aumentaban con el pasar

de los días, sus ojos ya no demostraban ese brillo como antes, mientras que Ginny cada vez tenia los ojos mas hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, pero sabia que no se

podía quedar con los brazos cruzados aunque Harry y los demás le dijeran que permanezca en casa ella no iba a dejar que salgan a buscar a su hija y ella se tuviese

que quedar enserada.

-Harry!- lo llamo Ginny desde la cocina de la madrigera, ya que se estaban quedando allí por unos días, necesitaba el apoyo de su familia para pasar esos difíciles días.

- que sucede Gin?- dijo Harry entrando en la cocina y viendo a Ginny sentada en la mesa con cara de pocos amigos.

-quiero que hablemos. -

-pero Gin ahora no puedo, sabes como estamos trabajando.. -

-por eso! - lo interrumpió.

-por eso que?, no quieres que recupere a nuestra hija?!- Harry últimamente estaba de pésimo humor.

-no dije eso!, solo quiero decir que descanses algo y que me dejes ir a ayudar al ministerio y a la orden!-

- Ginny sabes que no te dejare que salgas de aquí. -

-pero Harry también es mi hija, soy miembro de la orden y soy una Auror, que mas quieres para que sepas que no soy ninguna niña que me tienes que estar cuidando

siempre!! - Harry se quedo pensando un momento.

-Gin.. no entiendes que si te pasa algo me muero..., primero Lily y mira si te sucede algo a ti, yo me muero.. - Harry tenia los ojos húmedos, pero no quería llorar.

-Harry..no puedes decirme que me quede, mientras tu estas afuera arriesgándote.. se defenderme no te preocupes..estoy bien entrenada, no me pasara nada.

Harry le tomo la cara y la beso, por todo lo sucedido estaban cada vez mas alejados, casi ni se veían, necesitaban de ese beso, tanto como alguien en el desierto necesita agua.

-te amo Harry.. -

- y yo a ti. -

-uy disculpen interrumpí algo? - Remus entraba por la puerta.

los chicos volvieron a la realidad.

-no, no Remus.. - le decía Harry.

-bueno entonces vamos Harry. -

Harry se levanto seguido de Ginny, el fue a buscar a Hermione para comentarle de la carta y que pensaban que había sido Draco el que hubiese avisado, y hubiese

intentado salvarle la vida. Hermione se sorprendió bastante al escuchar lo que le dijo Harry, porque ella sabia que después de todo el sentía afecto por ella, se lo había

dicho en su ultimo año, pero de acá a que le intentara salvar la vida, era algo que no se escuchaba todos los días.

-piensas venir con nosotros Ginny? - le preguntaba Remus mientras ambos entraban en la sala para escuchar lo que tenia que decir Harry que se había convertido desde

que llego en algo así como era Dumbledore para la orden

-si Remus . -Remus se dio cuenta con la determinación que se lo dijo, así que no comento nada al respecto. en la sala se encontraron los demás miembros de los

Weasley y de la orden, en ese momento habían llegado Ron y Hermione que fueron a dejar a Rose con los padres de Hermione.

-bueno.. veo que ya están todos. - comenzaba Harry. - quiero que nos dividamos en grupos para buscarla en diferentes lugares donde pueden estar, pero quiero que

alguien valla y vigile a Alecto, hasta que pongan a un Auror decente, no como los novatos que pusieron antes.

-Fleur y yo vamos. - dijo la Sra. Weasley, ya que su nuera le hizo señal de aprobación.

-perfecto; Fred, George y Charlie ustedes serán un grupo, Remus, Tonks y Bill serán otro, Ron, Herm y Arthur otro, y Sirius, Ginny y yo seremos otro, están de acuerdo?-

todos dieron señal de aprobación así que Harry siguió.

-bueno si alguno tiene algún problema vuelvan a la madrigera, cuando terminen de recorrer los lugares que tienen designados vuelvan aquí a la madrigera, si encontraron

algo hagan que este galleon falso se caliente y pónganle el lugar donde están, cada miembro de uno de los grupos tendrá uno, cuando alguien lo haga calentar también

se calentara el nuestro y nos dirá donde se encuentran e iremos para allí, lo mismo si están grave peligro, entendido? - todos afirmaron. Harry se acordó de esa idea

que Hermione que habían usado en Hogwarts para las reuniones del ED. - bueno.. andando.

primero Fred George y Charlie se despidieron de su madre y con un simple. Crack´ desaparecieron, seguidos de Remus, Tonks y Bill. Arthur se despidió de su mujer y

les hizo seña a Ron y a Hermione que se preparasen que eran los próximos en marcharse.

-Harry tengan cuidado. - le decía Hermione cuando se acerco al muchacho que estaba hablando con Sirius.

-si Herm, ustedes también- Harry abrazo a su amiga.

-hey Harry cuidate si?, y cuidala a ella. - le decía Ron

-de eso no lo dudes. - se dieron un abrazo.

-listos chicos? - los llamo el Sr. Weasley.

-si. - dijeron ambos. y los tres desaparecieron.

-bueno.. andando. - dijo Harry, Sirius, Ginny y el fueron los siguientes en desaparecer.

se aparecieron en lo que parecía un viejo pueblo, pero que ya no estaba habitado, los tres empezaron a caminar por lo que parecia la calle principal del aquel pueblo,

ya que había tiendas viejas y desocupadas como al parecer las casa, era un pueblo pequeño que estaba no muy lejos de Liverpool, fueron allí porque se informo al

ministerio que ex mortifagos habían estado rondando por aquel pueblo.

- no te separes de mi Ginny. - le decía Harry.

- no te preocupes Harry.-

siguieron recorriendo el pueblo pero sin señal de mortifagos, ni de Lily, ni de Bellatrix, ni de nada. los tres tenian la varita preparada para cualquier cosa que se les

apareciera, Harry y Ginny estaban deseando de que los demás estuviesen teniendo mas éxito y que alguno pudiera encontrar alguna señal de Lily o mejor aun, encontrarla.

-creo Harry que no hay nadie aquí. - le decía Sirius.

-demos otra vuelta por las dudas y nos iremos a ver a otro sitio, de acuerdo? - aunque Harry ya había perdido las esperanzas en ese lugar.

- dale, donde tienes pensado ir? -

-que les parece la mansión de los Riddle? – sugirió Ginny- no enviaron a nadie allí

Harry primero lo dudo, pero luego se quedo pensando y una pizca de esperanza apareció.

-muy buena idea Ginny. - le dijo Sirius.-

-eres tan inteligente. por eso te amo tanto . -le dijo Harry. aunque al ver la cara de su pelirroja se dio cuenta de que no se había expresado correctamente.

-ah.. si fuese una burra no me amarías? -

-no quise decir eso, lo siento.., Quise decir.. - pero Ginny lo interrumpió. -

- se lo que quisiste decir no te preocupes, yo también te amo - le dijo y lo beso. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

. - Vamos para la mansión Riddle? - dijo Sirius

-si… vamos - dijo Harry y los tres con un crack´ desaparecieron otra vez

--

Mientras tanto, Hermione, Ron y Arthur se aparecieron en un pueblo muggle en Gales, que recibieron avisos de hechos fuera de lo común con los muggles, ataques y cosas por el estilo.

-bueno echemos un vistazo. - dijo Ron y los tres tenían sus varitas preparadas debajo de la tunica por si aparecía alguien. –

-hay algo raro en este lugar – dijo Hermione. – no lo sienten?

-si yo también lo siento – dijo el Sr. Weasley

caminaron un rato hasta que Ron dejo de caminar.

-que sucede Ron? – le pregunto Hermione

-Hay algo allí – señalo con el brazo un bulto alejado en el suelo.

- tienes razón, parece una persona… - comento el Sr. Weasley

Los tres caminaron hasta que se acercaron y pudieron ver de que se trataba. Cuando Hermione lo noto no pudo evitar taparse la boca del susto.

Se trataba de una pequeña e indefensa niña, recostada en el suelo agarrándose las piernas y con los ojos bien cerrados, cuando Ron se agachó notó que estaba temblando. Debía de tener aproximadamente 6 años y tenia el pelo rubio.

-oye... - le decía Ron tocándola suavemente. - estas bien?. - la niña empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente tenia unos ojos celestes hermosos, cuando vio a Ron agachado frente a ella se asustó.- descuida, no te voy a hacer daño –

Pero la nena seguía mirándolo fijo y con sus pequeños ojos bien abiertos, y empezaba a arrastrarse para atrás. - Herm puedes ayudarme, me tiene miedo. - le decía Ron a su mujer quien lo miro procupada y se acerco, la niña no se había dado cuenta que habían mas personas y al escuchar que llamaba a otra persona se asusto mas todavía, pero la reacción de la niña fue pero cuando Ron se levantó del suelo y dejo caer su varita al suelo, que la recogió enseguida, pero la pequeña empezó a llorar.

-No... eso otra vez no.. – decía llorando y se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- Descuida, no vinimos a hacerte daño – le dijo Hermione y se agachó junto a ella.

Había algo en Hermione que hizo que la pequeña se calmara.

-dime como te llamas? -

- Ss..Sara.. - le decía aún con miedo la niña. - Sara Rickman

-que bonito nombre Sara, yo me llamo Hermione y el es Ron, mi esposo, dime donde están tus padres, tu familia? - la niña al escuchar de sus padres empezó a llorar.

-no, no llores.. - le decía acariciándole la carita. -les paso algo a tu padres?, dime, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarlos, estas perdida? -

-mm...mi casa es la allí. - les decía señalando una casa bastante grande que se encontraba a unos metros de allí.

-vives con tus padres? - le preguntaba Hermione. Sara asintió -

-ven te llevaremos… estas lastimada? - pregunto Ron, Sara negó con la cabeza. Ron se acerco y la alzo, no pesaba nada y se sorprendió a ver que Sara no se resistía.

Ron caminó hasta la casa que señalo Sara y tocaron a la puerta, pero en esta no contestaba nadie, estaba todo apagado y la puerta entre abierta. Ron abrió la puerta despacio y seguida de él entro Hermione y Arthur, los tres con las varitas preparadas, parecía que en la casa había habido una guerra, estaba todo tirado, cosas rotas, Sara que al entrar Ron la había apoyado en el suelo se abrazo a la pierna de Hermione

- busquemos si hay alguien en la casa. - Arthur decidió subir por las escaleras y buscar en el piso de arriba.

Mientras que Ron y Hermione buscaban por abajo. Entraron en la cocina, y estaba en el mismo estado que la sala donde anteriormente estaban, todo estaba revuelto, vajilla rota y cosas tiradas por doquier, estaban a media oscuras ya que las luces no parecían funcionar.

-me canse de estar así, Lumos - dijo Ron y se encendió su varita, Hermione hizo lo mismo, Sara los veía con esos grandes ojos celestes ahora húmedos por las lágrimas.

-parece que aquí no hay nadie, Sara como llegaste a la calle?, que sucedió aquí? - le decía Hermione. La niña permaneció callada unos minutos pero luego empezó a hablar..

-yo... yo estaba jugando con mi hermano... en mi cuarto.. cuando mi papa nos llamo a los dos desde abajo, parecía nervioso, bajamos corriendo, y le dijo a mi hermano…, John que pase lo que pase.. - Sara empezaba a llorar de nuevo al recordar lo acontecido. - que me cuide, y que salgamos por la puerta del fondo y huyamos... -

- donde esta tu hermano, tu padres? - le preguntaba Ron, pero por lo que dijo la niña se imaginaba lo peor.

-Ron, Hermione, suban! – escucharon la voz de Arthur desde el otro piso. Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a subir las escaleras, Hermione se quedo afuera de la habitación que estaba Arthur con la niña.

Ron entro, parecía ser la habitación de los padres de Sara, pero estaba en el mismo estado que toda la casa. Cerca de la ventana estaba Arthur arrodillado en el suelo.

-ven acércate… la niña esta contigo? – pregunto Arthur..

-no la deje en afuera de la habitación con Hermione. -

-bien.., ven.. encontré al debía ser el padre de la niña.. -

-como debía... - Ron se acerco y vio al padre de Sara tendido en el suelo, si estaba muerto, pero lo que le sorprendió a ambos fue que había una varita en la mano del hombre. - yo pensé que era un pueblo muggle. -

-al parecer esta familia no era muggle, este hombre es Rodolph Rickman, una de las ultimas familias de sangre pura que queda, yo lo conocí, muy poco, pero no parecía

mal hombre, me pareció extraño cuando la niña dijo su apellido, me sonaba muy familiar, acá esta el motivo.. – contó el Sr. Weasley.

-y ahora que haremos con la niña, su padre muerto, y su hermano y madre no aparecen. - pregunto Ron

-supongo que deberíamos llevarla a san mungo para que la revisen y la tengan allí hasta que el ministerio sepa que hacer con ella, ya que al parecer debe ser bruja.

-de acuerdo, iré a avisarle a Hermione. - Ron salió de la habitación mientras que Arthur cubría el cuerpo con una sabana.

-te llevare a un lugar donde no te harán daño, de acuerdo? - la niña asintió y se aferro al cuello de Ron.

-que pasa Ron? – pregunto Hermione.

-entra papa te explicara, enseguida vuelvo - Ron desapareció con la niña en ese instante.

Hermione entro para encontrarse preguntarle a Arthur que sucedía.

- que paso Arthur? -

-creo que los mortifagos estuvieron aquí, y buscaban algo o alguien. -

en eso aparece de nuevo Ron sin Sara.

-listo, la deje con unos sanadores que la revisaran, y dije que avisaran al ministerio, vámonos antes de que vengan para aquí, mas tarde iré a San Mungo -

-Harry nos dijo que después de recorrer este pueblo podríamos pasar por la ex-mansión de los Malfoy. - dijo Hermione

- bueno, vamos.. - dijo Ron

los tres nuevamente con un crak´ desaparecieron.

--

Ninguno de los otros dos grupos tuvieron suerte, ninguno encontró señales de mortifagos ni de Lily, buscaron en algunos lugares mas por un tiempo hasta que no sabían mas donde ir, así que volvieron a la madrigera desepcionados, no habían visto ni una pista de donde podrían estar. Cuando llegaron a la madrigera Tonks, Remus y

Bill, este ultimo aviso a su madre y a su mujer de que volvieran que el se encargaría de la custodia de Alecto hasta que el ministerio ponga a un Auror de confianza para vigilarla..

- oh Bill, estas bien? - le dijo Fleur mientras abrazaba a su marido.

-si, cielo… algo decepcionado, no pudimos encontrar nada.., le falle a mi hermana..- se apenó Bill.

- descuida cariño, no le fallagste, hiciste todo lo posible pagra encontrarla. - y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Molly que estaba en la cocina les aviso a todos los presentes en ese momento de que estaba listo el café, mientras esperaban alguna noticia de los otros grupos que todavía no habían vuelto.

Todos pasaron a la cocina y se sentaron en la larga y desgastada mesa.

-espero que los demás estén bien. - dijo Molly

- descuida Molly estarán bien. - dijo un no muy convencido Remus, mientras abrazaba a Tonks.

En eso los 4 escuchan un plop´ proveniente de la sala, Molly fue la primera en reaccionar y correr a la sala para ver quien era el que había llegado, en todos los grupos

había un miembro Weasley. Cuando entro vio a Ron, Hermione y Arthur parados frente a la chimenea.

- oh, gracias a dios que están bien. - dijo Molly, dándole un beso y un abrazo a cada uno.

- saben algo de los demas? - pregunto Ron.

-Bill, Remus y Tonks están en la cocina, de los demás no tengo noticias. - le contesto.

se dirigieron a la cocina a reunirse con el resto.

-ustedes encontraron algo? - les pregunto Arthur a los presentes en la cocina.

-no, ni un solo rastro. - dijo Remus - a ustedes como les fue? -

- no mejor que a ustedes. - le contesto Ron. - pero.. hemos encontrado a una niña mientras estábamos en un pueblo que al parecer era muggle, pero vivia una familia

de magos y por lo que notaron parecía de ser de linaje puro.

-como a una niña? - les pregunto Molly con curiosidad.

-si.. se llama Sara y la encontramos en la calle, fuimos a su casa a llevarla a sus padres y.. el padre estaba.. – decía Hermione

-muerto.. - completo Ron lo que quería decir Hermione. - y de su madre y hermano no hay señal alguna.

- oh, dios mío, pobre niña - pregunto Tonks

-sabes quien era ese hombre Molly? - le dijo su marido.

-quien? - pregunto nerviosa.

-Rodolph Rickman, te acuerdas de el, no?. -

-ssi.. pero mas que nada me acuerdo de su mujer era una muy buena persona. - decía Moly triste por lo que le acababa de contar Arthur.

-aunque a Samantha, así se llamaba, cierto? - Molly asintió con la cabeza. -a ella y a su hijo mayor no los encontramos.

-esa Samantha de la que hablan es la gran bruja experta en pociones? - le pregunto Remus.

-si Remus, esa misma.

-y que paso con la niña? - pregunto Tonks

- la lleve a San Mungo para que la revisen, ahora iré para ver si quiere contarnos mas de lo que se acuerda quines atacaron en su casa.- decía Ron.

-dudo que sepa Ron.., tiene tan solo 6 años... - le decía Hermione.

-pero capas se acuerde de algo, no sabes lo que puede acordarse la mente de un niño Hermione. - le decia Molly.

- de todas maneras iré allí. - dijo Ron. -

-voy contigo. - dijo Hermione. - si saben algo háganoslo saber.

justo en el instante en que desaparecieron, en la sala de la madrgiera aparecen Fred, George y Charlie.

- muchachos encontraron algo? - les pregunto su padre, mientras que su madre los abrazaba.

- no. - dijo Charlie mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Molly. - hicimos todo lo posible.

- si, Todo! - dijo Fred.

- nos soportamos hasta a una vieja - decia George

- que nos pegaba con su cartera - continuo su gemelo.

- porque pensaba que le íbamos a robar, además... que llevaba esa mujer ahí dentro? un hipogrifo? - decía George tocándose la cabeza donde le había dado los carterazos,

todos en la cocina rieron

- nunca sabremos lo que una mujer lleva en su cartera hermano. - le decía Fred apoyándole la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. –

- no nunca, es el gran misterio de la vida.. – termino George

- saben algo de Ginny? - preguntaba Charlie.

- no, pienso que estarán por llegar... o por lo menos mandaran alguna señal, espero que estén bien. - dijo Molly.

- lo estarán Molly, recuerda que estas hablando de Harry y de Sirius, no son fáciles de vencer.. - le dijo su marido.

--

En San Mungo se aparecieron Ron junto a Hermione para ver el estado de Sara, y averiguar algo de todo lo sucedido. se acercaron a la recepcionista.

-disculpe sabe donde puedo encontrar a Sara Rickman? - le pregunto Hermione.

- son familiares? - les pregunto la muchacha.

-somos amigos, yo la traje aquí hace unas horas. - le dijo Ron.

-usted debe ser el Sr. Weasley, cierto? -

-si, puede decirme donde encontrarla. ?

- si, claro, esta en pabellón de pediatría, habitación 230.

-muchas gracias. - le dijeron y fueron a buscar a la niña.

cuando llegaron al pabellón que era en donde Sara se encontraba, buscaron a algún Sanador que les pueda decir como se encontraba la niña.

-disculpe..usted es un sanador, cierto? - le pregunto Ron, a un hombre con delantal blanco, alto morocho.

-si, necesitan ayuda? - le respondió el hombre

- si, estamos buscando la habitación de Sara Rickman, necesitamos preguntarle algunas cosas . -le decía Ron al sanador

-vengan conmigo.., usted es el hombre que la trajo, cierto? -

-si, se encuentra bien? -

-ella no tiene ninguna señal de mal estar, esta sana, es una pequeña bastante sana, pero al parecer tiene un trauma emocional, donde la encontro? -

-estaba en el suelo de una calle cuando la encontramos, fuimos a llevarla a su casa y encontramos al padre muerto, de su madre no se sabe nada, y de su hermano

tampoco.

-entiendo, aquí, esta... habitación 230, pero les voy a decir que desde que llego no dijo ni una palabra…, pueden pasar en un rato vuelvo, si necesitan ayuda avísenle a la enfermera y ella me avisara-

-gracias - le dijo Hermione al hombre y entraron. Sara estaba recostada en la cama al parecer despierta.

-hola - le dijo Hermione. -

-te acuerdas de nosotros? - le pregunto Ron.

la niña asintió con la cabeza

-como estas? -le dijo Hermione.

-bbien.. - dijo tímidamente.

-vinimos para que nos cuentes bien que sucedió antes de que te encontráramos, puedes decirnos?, nosotros haremos lo posible para ayudarte - le decia Hermione

sentandose en la silla junto a la cama de Sara, Ron se paro detrás de Hermione y le apoyo las manos en los hombros.

-puedes recordar que sucedió? - le pregunto Ron. Sara asintió con la cabeza.

-puedes contarnos? –

Sara negó con la cabeza.

- sabemos que es difícil para ti, pero tenemos que saber para poder ayudarte. – le dijo Hermione.

-a-algo me acuerdo.. - dijo Sara casi murmurando. - yo estaba en mi cuarto con john. - Sara paró.

- tomate tu tiempo. - le decía Hermione.

-John y yo bajamos note que mi papa estaba nervioso, John le pregunto que pasaba y le dijo que ..que pase lo que pase que el me cuidara, el le dijo que me cuidaría

con.. con su vida. - mientras contaba unas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro. Ron y Hermione se miraron. - entonces nos dijo que nos vallamos de la casa, que vallamos en el autobús noctámbulo a lo de mis abuelos que no queda muy lejos de mi casa que el y mi madre nos seguirían, así que John me tomo de la mano y salimos, pero...pero.. -

-tranquila .- le dijo Ron, Sara seguia llorando

- pero cuando salimos por la puerta de atrás un hombre apareció y mi hermano se le enfrento con la varita, John me dijo en el oído que corriese que el se encargaría del

hombre y iría conmigo, yo no quería dejarlo solo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa..así que corrí como el me dijo y llegue a la calle de enfrente, cuando me di vuelta para

ver la casa, vi una luz verde que salía… de una ventana de mi casa, y gritos, muchos hombre aparecieron allí y entraron, toque a la puerta de los vecinos pero no había nadie

que me respondiese, no veía a nadie de mi familia hasta que los hombres se fueron..empecé a caminar para ir a mi casa y justo cuando estaba en la calle llegue a ver

que un hombre..alzaba su varita del otro lado de la calle y salia un rayo de color..y.. yo..no recuerdo mas nada hasta que me desperté cuando llegaron ustedes..

-tranquila, encontraremos a tu familia, ahora descansa.. – le dijo Hermione

Justo entro el sanador diciendo que se había terminado el tiempo en que podían visitarla.

- pobre niña. -le decía Hermione a su marido una vez fuera de la habitación.

-si la verdad..volvamos a la madrigera y compartamos esto con los demás..que habrán buscado los mortifagos en la casa de Sara? .-

-no lose Ron, pero no me esta gustando nada como están yendo las cosas. - Ron abrazo a su mujer mientras le acariciaba el pelo, eso siempre tranquilizaba a Hermione.

-vallamos con los demás a la madrigera y dejemos que Sara descanse, ha sido un día duro para ella. - le dijo Ron

-si, vamos. - los dos desaparecieron y volvieron a la madrigera. donde le contaron a los demás los hechos que les contó Sara.

-pero.. porque atacaron a su familia? - pregunto Tonks quien estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina escuchando lo que los chicos les contaron.

-no lo sabemos- dijo Hermione

-pero luego de encontrar a Lily lo averiguaremos. - le dijo Ron.

- de Harry, Ginny y Sirius no hay señales? – pregunto Hermione

- no, todavía ninguna, me estoy empezando a preocupar. – dijo Molly

En ese momento todos emitieron un leve gruñido y se metieron la mano en el pantalón, el Galleon falso había empezado a arder.

-es Harry. – dijo Charlie.

- están en la mansión Riddle, creen que están allí los mortifagos, necesitan que vallamos. – dijo Arthur viendo el galleon.

- y que estamos esperando vallamos, nos necesitan. – dijo Ron.

Y todos desaparecieron.

--

dejen reviews si les gusto :), bsotes , prox cap pelea en la mansion riddle


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: En la mansion de los Riddle

BUENO BUENO, ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN POR SUBIRLES EL CAPITULO TAN TARDE PERO ES QUE NO ME CONFORMABA COMO ME QUEDABA, NO SABIA BIEN COMO EXPRESARME ES QUE NO ESTABA INSPIRADA JAJA ME FALTABA MI MUSO JAJA, EN SI LES PIDO DISCULPAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, IGUAL DEJENME SU COMENTARIO QUE LO VOY A RECIBIR GUSTOSAMENTE , GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA LES PROMETO QUE EL SIG NO VA A TARDAR TANTO

CAPITULO 13: En la mansión de los Riddle.

Y todos desaparecieron, excepto Ron.

-que sucede Ron? – pregunto Molly.

-Harry me pidió algo, las cosas de Harry están arriba? –

-si.. – le contestó Molly y Ron subió las escaleras y volvió a bajar a los dos segundos, con algo en la mano.

-Listo... nos vemos ma.. – le dijo Ron y desapareció igual que los demás

-ten cuidado – pero Ron ya había desaparecido.

--

Harry, Ginny y Sirius se aparecieron en lo que parecía un camino de tierra frente a unas grandes rejas oxidadas, en el final de aquel camino se podía ver una gran mansión. Los tres empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a las rejas, Harry con un suave movimiento de la varita la abrió y entraron cuidadosamente. El parque que tenia la casa alrededor estaba con el pasto crecido, y descuidado, habían arbustos crecidos que le hacían falta cortarlos igual que al pasto; se notaba que no vivía nadie allí hace décadas.

-crees que estarán aquí Harry? - le pregunto Sirius.

-no lo se, pero para eso tendremos que entrar. - Harry tomo de la mano a Ginny. - no te alejes de mi.

-nunca lo haré. - Harry le dio un suave beso y siguieron caminando.

Los tres con la varita en la mano, preparados por cualquier cosa que llegase a pasar, caminaban por un costado del parque, no iban caminando por el camino que llevaba a la casa, por precaución, habían llegado casi a la puerta, hasta que de repente unas personas se aparecieron al pie de las escaleras de delante de las grandes puertas, eran dos personas encapuchadas que traían en brazos a otra que parecería ser una mujer. apenas las vieron Harry reacciono enseguida y tuvo tiempo de correr a Ginny detrás de uno de los arbustos, ya que aquellas personas aparecieron de espaldas de donde estaban ellos tres; Sirius también fue rápido y se escondió detrás de otro.

- escuchaste eso? – dijo uno de los hombres dándose vuelta y mirar hacia el arbusto donde estaban escondidos ellos.

El hombre junto a el se dio vuelta -debe haber sido una rata, esta casa esta llena de esas cosas –y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta para entrar.

- la hemos traído como ella nos dijo, y fuimos bastante rápidos, hemos sido muy eficaces espero que nos recompense de algún modo… - decía uno de los hombres. Ellos al no estar muy lejos de las puertas, escucharon lo que aquellos hombres decían .

-espero, pero dudo que lo haga, tu la conoces.. - decía el otro. - eh Yaxley porque dejaste a esa niña viva? -

-no te preocupas... es tan solo una mocosa además me gustaría verla cuando despierte y no tenga a nadie de su familia. - le decía Yaxley. - ahora entremos que esta mujer ya me esta empezando a pesar. –

La mujer estaba al parecer por lo que Harry vio, dormida o inconciente, sobre el hombro de cada uno de sus secuestradores. Los hombre entraron y Harry, Ginny y Sirius salieron de detrás del arbusto.

- creo que llegamos al lugar correcto. - les dijo Sirius.

- hay Harry la encontramos, por fin. - Ginny estaba feliz por haber encontrado por fin el sito donde tenían a su hija; abrazo a Harry. - vamos entremos.-dijo separándose de Harry

Harry metió la mano en un bolsillo de la túnica y saco un galleon y lo apunto con la varita.

Ginny ya había empezado a caminar decidida hacia la puerta, para entrar, pero Sirius la retuvo del brazo.

-espera, deben haber demasiados mortifagos para nosotros tres, esperemos que Harry llame a los demás y cuando estén aquí entraremos todos y recuperaremos a Lily. -

-Sirius, no me pidas que me siente a esperar mientras que mi hija esta ahí adentro con esos horrendos mortifagos, haciéndole quien sabe que cosas! - dijo soltándose del brazo bruscamente de Sirius y volviendo a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ginny. - dijo Harry. - espera, Sirius tiene razón –

Ginny se dio vuelta y lo miro.

- si tu no quieres recuperar a TU hija no lo hagas, yo entrare, no me importa si voy sola o con todos los aurores de Inglaterra, voy a entrar ahí y recuperar a NUESTRA hija!. -

-Ginny!, no me digas que no quiero recuperarla, es lo mas importante en mi vida junto contigo, no puedes decirme que no la quiero recuperar después de todo lo que te demostré, espera…ya le avise a los demás, tienen que estar por llega, seria muy imprudente de nuestra parte entrando solo nosotros tres cuando dentro de la casa pueden llegar a haber una docena de mortifago..

Ginny lo veía con esa mirada que le hacia acordar tanto a la Sra. Weasley, pero empezaba a tener los ojos acuosos, hasta que unas lagrimas calleron por su rostro y se acerco a el.

- lo siento Harry, no quise decirte eso, es que el hecho de pensar lo que le pueden llegar a hacer a Lily no lo soporto, lo siento.

- Esta bien Gin... - Harry se le acerco mas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Justo cuando donde hace un rato se habían aparecido ellos aparecieron 9 persona. Primero se asustaron y sacaron los tres sus varitas pero luego se dieron cuenta que eran Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Fred, George, Remus, Bill, Tonks y el Sr. Weasley.

-Harry! - le dijo Ron acercándoseles. - aquí es donde la tienen?.-

-al parecer si Ron también vimos entrar a dos mortifagos con una mujer en brazos, parecía inconciente – todos se miraron - trajiste lo que te pedí? - le dijo Harry

-que pasa?, porque se miran todos así?- pregunto Sirius - hay algo que no sabemos?

-después tendrán tiempo de explicarnos.- dijo Ginny. -

- toma. - le dijo Ron a Harry dándole una vieja capa.

-Harry para que quieres la capa de tu padre? . - le pregunto Sirius.

-toma Ginny, quiero que te la pongas y que no te la saques..-

-pero Harry..- lo interrumpió Ginny.

-déjame terminar, quiero que no te la saques y cuando entremos que vallas y busques a Lily, la coloques debajo de la capa contigo y desaparezcan en seguida, me entendiste?.

-no te dejare. - le dijo Ginny.

- Ginny, toma, has lo que te dije!, no quiero que les pase nada..y bajo la capa es imposible que te descubran o que te hagan daño –

Ginny dudó.

-Ginny… por favor… - le pidio Harry.

Ella tomo la capa.

-pero si te pasa algo me muero Harry…

-no me pasara nada!, póntela!: - Harry le dio un beso y Ginny se coloco la capa.

-vamos a entrar a buscar a Lily, estén alertas en todo momento ya que adentro es posible que haya demasiados mortifagos

- espera, Hermione ve para casa. – dijo de pronto Ron.

-no me ire a ningún lado, si es lo que piensas. –

-me quedare aquí y pelearé a tu lado hasta el final, hay que acabar de una vez por todas con esto, para poder darle a Rose un mundo sin guerra. – le dijo Hermione. Ron se quedo callado.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, hay que terminar con esto. – le dijo Bill apoyándole la mano en la espalda.

- Herm… no te separes, te protegeré cueste lo que cueste. No perdamos mas tiempo.

- pregunto Harry y todos asintieron.- dijo finalmente Ron.

-muy bien, listos? – dijo Harry, y todos asintieron. – andando.

Los 12 iban dispuestos a entrar, con las varitas preparadas y dispuestos a Todo

--

- Bella!. - gritaba Yaxley que entraba con Dolohov y la mujer por la sala.

-aquí!. - se escuchaba la voz de Bellatrix desde la cocina. Los hombre se dirigieron hacia allí. - veo que consiguieron traerla, muy bien.

Los hombre se acercaron y colocaron a la mujer inconsiente sobre la mesa.

- muy bien. - digo Bellatrix y con su varita ato a la mujer y hizo que se despierte, la mujer lentamente abrió los ojos.

-dd-donde estoy..? -

-déjame decirte mujer que estas en la mansión de mi amo. - le dijo Bellatrix, la mujer tenia cara de pánico.

- como... y mi familia?, para que me quieres!?- a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al imaginarse lo que le pudieron haber hecho a su familia.

- Rickman, cierto?. - le pregunto Bellatrix, ella asintió con la cabeza. - perfecto, Yaxley, Dolohov, llévenla a un cuarto. - los hombre se acercaron y la cargaron de nuevo, y subieron a llevarla a uno de los cuarto.

-NO, sueltenme… donde esta mi familia.. que hicieron con ella! – la mujer intentaba soltarse pero era inútil, los hombres eran mas fuertes que ella.

-cállenla, no quiero escucharla. – ordenó Bellatrix; enseguida silenciaron a la pobre mujer; cuando los hombres ya habían llegado al segundo piso se escucho un gran estruendo en la casa y por la puerta irrumpieron Harry y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fenix..

- maldición, que sucede.- dijo Bellatrix en la cocina, saco su varita y llamo a todos los mortifagos que estaban en ese momento en la casa

-TODOS ALERTA - dijo Harry viendo haber si encontraba a Ginny, pero no la vio debido que estaba debajo de la capa.

-estoy aqui Harry. - dijo la voz de Ginny junto a Harry.

- ve, búscala nosotros nos encargaremos de los mortifagos cualquier cosa que pase, utiliza el galleon falso.- Harry le corrió un poco la capa y le dio un beso – ten cuidado-

- tu también. - luego Ginny desapareció.

-QUIEN ESTA AHI?. - grito una voz del otro lado de la sala donde aparecieron alrededor de 15 mortifagos, entre ellos Bellatrix, Dolohov, Mulciber.

- VENIMOS A BUSCAR A MI HIJA, MALDITA.-le grito Harry con la varita en alto a Bellatrix cuando ella se dejo ver bajo suave luz de una lámpara, seguía teniendo ese pelo negro desordenado y sus facciones que la hacia parecer mas desquisiada de lo que era, ella también sostenia la varita.

- AVADA... - pero Bellatrix no termino la maldición ya que Harry la desvió abilidosamente y dio contra una pared. La batalla se había desatado.

Harry peliaba contra Bellatrix, en una lucha a muerte, Ron fue en busca de Dolohov, quien estaba cerca de las escaleras, Remus estaba mas alejado peliando con Yaxley

y Avery, aunque cuando le rozo una maldicion asesina por la cabeza, Tonks desde donde estaba peliando con un mortifago algo robusto, apunto a Yaxley quien fue el que

casi mata a su marido, y alcanzo a aturdirlo, era un mortifago menos; Remus se dio vuelta y le agradeció a su mujer, pero la batalla seguía, mas al fondo estaban

Arthur y Bill luchando con varios mortifagos a la vez, Bill demostraba una muy buena agilidad, pero el Sr. Weasley ya estaba algo mayor para ese tipo de cosas ya que tenia algunos raspones en la cara y se le notaba que estaba algo agotado ya, así que Charlie acudió en su ayuda, mientras que Fred Y George se divertían luchando con unos mortifago algo débiles.

-eh! Mulciber- le grito Bellatrix a un hombre que peliaba con Ron, no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos. - ve a buscar a Rickman y llévatela! - El hombre obedeció a

Bellatrix y logro librarse de Ron por unos segundos que aprovecho para escapar y subir por las escaleras, pero Ron al escuchar ese apellido ensegida se acordó de Sara

y debía de ser alguien de su familia y siguió a Mulciber por las escaleras para conseguir ayudar a la familia de Sara.

Harry seguía con Bellatrix.

-voy a poder terminar lo que no pudo mi señor. – se burlaba Bellatrix.

-no vas a terminar con nada, yo seré el que por fin acabe contigo… nunca mas volverás a dañar a otra persona y mucho menos a alguien de mi familia. –

Harry ya se estaba cansando de estar peliando con Bellatrix, queria acabar con eso y poder ir a ayudar a otro y a Ginny.

- que pasa Pottercito, no puedes conmigo cierto? . –se burlo Bellatrix- -Crucio! – gritó, pero Harry logró esquivarlo por poco, se había distraido pensando en los demás.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! - pero la maldición casi le da por poco.

-ya no tiene punteria Pottercito, ya veras mi punteria cuando la use con tu maldita traidora a la sangre, madre de tu bastarda.

- ANTES DE HABLAR DE GINNY O DE MI HIJA ASI ASTENETE A LAS CONCECUENCIAS MALDITA!- Harry odiaba cuando hablaban de Ginny o de Lily de ese modo; cosa que hiso enfurecer mas a Harry.

- QUE CONCECUENCIAS, NO ME HAGAS REIR POTTER, YO LES DIGO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA, ESCUCHASTE?

- DIFINDO – un corte apareció en el rostro de Bellatrix y empezó a sangrarle cuando ella se tocó el rostro y vio que le sangraba se enfureció mas.

-como te atrev.. -

-SI ME ATREVO A ESO Y MUCHO MAS. - Harry la interrumpió y se le acercaba despacio, estaba fuera de si, necesitaba acabar lo mas pronto posible e irse de aquel horrible lugar. - CRUCIO!! . –

Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la maldición le dio justo en el pecho y callo al suelo, revolcandose del dolor que Harry le provocaba, después de unos minutos de intenso dolor para Bella, Harry decidió que seria mejor terminar, dejo la maldición cruciatus, y ella se relajo todavía tendida en el suelo.

- esto será lo ultimo que escuches, por todo el mal que causaste… avada kedavra! - un rayo de luz verde intenso salio de la varita de Harry y le dio en el pecho, Bellatrix había caído.

Harry se relajo por un segundo y se dio vuelta para ver como estaban las cosas para sus amigos y vio que todos estaban bien, había varios mortifagos atados con varias cuerdas en el suelo y otros habían simplemente caído muertos o inconcientes, aunque cuando se acerco a los demás Harry noto que ni no había señal de Ginny ni de Ron, ninguno sabia nada de ellos, supuso que Ginny había obedecido lo que Harry le ordenó y en cuanto Ginny recuperó a su hija se había marchado de la casa, pero tenia que comprobar si era cierto, un nudo se le formó en la garganta al pensar en que Ginny no hubiese podido regresar con Lily a la madriguera y estaría en problemas, aunque por otro lado el galleon no se había calentado ni nada _''pero si no tuvo tiempo? '' _a Ron no lo veía por ningún lado, mientras el peliaba con Bellatrix lo vio subir las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba; para corroborar de que Ron y Ginny estuviesen bien se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-donde vas Harry? – le pregunto Sirius, que acababa de vencer a un mortifago, este yacia en el suelo luego de intentar matar a Sirius. – la casa esta destruida.

-Ron subió y no volvió a bajar, no lo puedo dejar solo, y veré si Ginny consiguió huir sana y salva con Lily.

--

Ginny subió al segundo piso que era donde supuestamente tenían a su hija, en las escaleras se cruzó con un mortifago gordo y bajito que reconoció enseguida como Amycus, al verlo se acordó del día de la vuelta de Hermione cuando el y su hermana se llevaron a su hija; y Ginny reacciono enseguida, saco su varita de debajo de la capa y apunto al horrible mortifago.

- Petrificus Totalus! - susurro Ginny para que no la escuchasen. el hombre quedo inmediatamente paralizado, Ginny le saco su varita y se la guardo en su tunica, y lo dejó caer por las ecaleras hasta que con un ruido sorbo llego al piso.

Ginny siguió adelante, no se iba ir de allí sin su pequeña hija. Vio un pasillo largo donde habían alrededor de 7 puertas, y junto a ella unas escaleras que subían al próximo piso, decidió revisar todas las puertas antes de seguir, inspecciono casi todas las habitaciones de aquel piso, la mayoría eran habitaciones que tenían unas camas solamente, hasta que escucho un grito que hizo que el mundo se le viniera encima.

- suéltame! . -decía la voz de una pequeña que Ginny reconoció enseguida, noto que la voz procedía de la siguiente puerta, así que corrió hacia ella y puso su mano en la perrilla, respiro profundo y la abrió. A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio a su pequeña atada en las manos y en los pies con cuerdas muggles a una cama, tenia en el rostro raspones; y tenia sangre en el labio, producto seguramente de un golpe; y parecía que tenia lastimada la pierna izquierda y lloraba, pero era una niña valiente, aunque quería salir de allí lo antes posible, Ginny no se dio cuenta era que había dos mortifagos en aquella habitación, uno parecía ser Crabbe, aunque no estaba como ella lo recordaba, ahora estaba mas gordo y junto a el, el otro del que fue un guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy, Goyle quien también estaba gordo y descuidado, el ultimo estaba sentado sobre una silla y al parecer se estaba quedando dormido, pero el otro no, estaba parado junto a la cama de Lily, ninguno se había percatado de lo que sucedía en el piso inferior; Ginny tomó su varita con fuerza, la saco un poco de debajo de la capa y apunto a Crabbe.

-Petrificus Totalus - susurro Ginny y el mortifago que estaba parado callo al suelo provocando un golpe seco, cosa que hizo que Goyle se sobresaltara y sacara su varita, aunque lo único que veía era una mano flotando con una varita sujetada y apuntó a todos lados, pero ninguna maldición logro darle y Ginny aprovechó cuando Goyle dejo de lanzar para todos lado y lo apunto.

-Incarcerus - de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que ataron a Goyle fuertemente y lo hicieron caer al suelo ya que también le ato los pies. Lily estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados del susto. Ginny se saco la capa y se acerco a la cama de Lily.

- cielo, soy yo, ya esta, estoy aquí te llevare a casa. - le susurro al oído de la pequeña. Lily seguía con los ojos cerrados y se le notaba que le caían unas lagrimas, tenia miedo de que al abrirlos todo fuera mentira. - Lily cielo, estas bien ahora. -Ginny le acaricio el rostro y vio como los ojos de Lily se abrían, Ginny no puedo evitar que le calleran unas lagrimas a ella también.

- mami! - dijo Lily una vez abiertos los ojos.- sácame de aquí, me quiero ir mami, tengo miedo

- descuida mami te sacara. - Ginny apunto a las cuerdas. - Difindo. - una a una fue cortando, una vez cortadas todas las sogas, abrazo fuertemente a Lily.

-tenia mucho miedo mami, pensé que nunca me iría de esta horrible lugar, creí que se habían olvidado de mi. - decía la pequeña llorando en brazos de su madre.

-como te íbamos a olvidar, eso nunca, abajo están todos, tu papa, tu abuelo, tus tíos, todos vinimos a rescatarte. - Ginny abrazo mas a su hija, no iba a permitir que nadie le haga daño. - ahora tenemos que irnos. - separándose de Lily tomo la capa para hacerse invisible y se la puso encima de ella y de su hija.

Salieron de la habitación y no habia nadie en el pasillo así que comenzaron a caminar hasta que de una puerta salió Ron y quedaron en frente de éste, la luz que entraba por la ventana les permitía verle las lastimaduras de la cara, tenia un ojo totalmente lastimado, el labio cortado en varios lugares y tenia los brazos todos cortados; cuando amagaron para acercarse a Ron, Ginny vió que detrás de su hermano se aparecio un mortifago que estaba dentro de la habitación de la que el salía, apesar de la cara desfigurada Ginny logro reconocerlo como Mulciber; este estuvo apunto de matar a Ron pero antes de que logre decir la maldición, Ginny salio de debajo de la capa.

- Impedimenta! – dijo Ginny apuntándole sobre el hombro de Ron y Mulciber salió despedido hacia el otro rincón de la habitación.

-Ginny.. que demo… Lily! – Ron vio a Lily ya que se le había caído la capa cuando Ginny salió de ella.

-Tío Ron! - dijo Lily y fue a abrazarlo. – que tienes en el ojo? Pareces un panda.. –

Ron rió.

-no es nada que tu tia Hermione no pueda solucionar, ustedes como están?, me acabas de salvar la vida Gin...gracias –

-no es nada, pero me debes una. – Ginny rió y fue a abrazar a Ron. – sabes algo de los demás?. –

-no, nose nada desde que subí.

- bajemos a ver como andan las cosas. -

- si, solo espérenme un minuto. - Ron entro en la habitación que tenía detrás, sujetó con una cerda al mortifago y saco a una mujer inconciente.

-Ron, quien es? - pregunto Ginny al ver a la mujer.

-es Samanta Rickman, la madre de Sara, la niña que encontramos con Hermione y papa, la llevare a San Mungo, vamos, pero antes ponganse la capa por las dudas.

Ginny, Lily y Ron con la mujer en brazos bajaron al piso de inferior donde minutos antes se estaba desatando una batalla, cuando llegaron abajo vieron que la batalla había acabado, no quedaba nadie en la casa, salieron y estaban todos afuera, seguramente esperando a los del ministerio, había mortifagos atados, inconcientes y muertos.

Cuando Ron dejo a la mujer acostada en el suelo, junto a los demás heridos, casi todos estaban agotados por la batalla, Arthur era el que salio mas lastimado superficialmente, estaba con muchos cortes en la cara, la ropa rasgada por todas partes y le faltaba un pedazo del labio, Bill y Charlie estaban junto a el, algo mas lejos estaban los gemelos que estaban también lastimados, pero no tanto como su padre, Remus y Tonks estaban mas lejos abrazados también con cortes, Sirius estaba cerca de Remus parado, hablando con Hermione

-Ron!! - grito Hermione cuando lo vio, y salio corriendo hacia el, y se colgó de su cuello. - como estas?, mira como tienes tu ojo Ron... -Hermione no termino lo que pensaba decir ya que Ron la beso, luego de besarla, le dijo.

- no es nada cariño, estoy bien. - se abrazaron. – como estas tu?

-tenia miedo de que te pase algo Ron, yo estoy bien, has visto a Ginny?

a todo esto Ginny estaba con la capa puesta sobre ella y Lily en la puerta.

-si, ellas están bien.

-como ellas?... Esta con.-.

-si, está bien cariño.-

-ai gracias a dios-

Ginny sacó la capa y se acercó a los demás.

- HIJA! - grito Arhur cuando la vio con Lily en brazos caminando hacia ellos, se trato de levantar pero no podía estaba muy débil, así que la que se acercó fue Ginny, se sentó y lo abrazó, luego todos se fueron acercando.

-Lily! - dijo Arthur luego de separarse de su hija y abrazo a su pequeña nieta.

-abuelito - Lily estaba llorando, estaba contenta de poder estar con todas las personas que la querian, pero solo faltaba una que no había visto todavía. Harry.- abuelito,

donde esta papa? - Arthur miro a su alrededor y al no verlo, le pregunto a alguno de sus hijos.

-y Harry? -

- lo vi que entro hace poco a buscar a Ginny.. - le dijo Charlie.

-como que entro a buscarme? - pregunto Ginny - no puede ser.. acordamos que yo iria por Lily y me marcharía con la capa, iré a buscarlo. - Ginny se estaba levantando para ir a la casa cuando una gran explosión se escucho de la casa, y la casa exploto, estaba prendida fuego por todas partes, algunas de las partes, se encontraban en el suelo.

-NOOO, HARRYY - Ginny corrió hacia la casa lo mas que pudo pero con el fuego era imposoble entrar. - HARRYY - gritaba Ginny con todas sus fuerzas.

todos se quedaron estupefactos ante lo susedido, como era posible, no podia ser que Harry estubiese adentro, Harry no podia estar ahí dentro, todos se lo repetían una y otra vez. Ron abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Hermione que ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, Arthur abrazo a Lily, que no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero el

hecho de que su madre gritara el nombre de su padre, y la casa estubiese prendida fuego no era una muy buena señal. Sririus y Remus corrieron donde estaba Ginny, pero siguieron de largo, iban a entrar en la casa. Ginny al ver lo que pretendian los hombres corrió con ellos.

-no Ginny quedate aqui. - le dijo Sirius.

-NO, YO ENTRARE CON USTEDES.

Sirius sabia que no iba a poder hacer entrar en razón a Ginny, Sirius, apunto con su varita a Ginny y murmuro algún hechizo muy complejo y raro, luego se la apunto

hacia el y lo repitió, Remus hizo lo mismo.

-que es eso? -

-durara solo unos 10 min. antes de que pasen, sal!, pase lo que pase, sal, me entendiste., Harry nunca me perdonaría que te pase algo. - le dijo Sirius.

Ginny no contesto.

-vamos, pero no nos separemos mucho, seguramente esta en el piso de arriba donde estaria Ginny. - dijo Remus y los tres entraron en la casa que cada vez estaba

mas destrozada por el fuego; el fuego parecia ni tocarlos, no lo sentian, no los quemaba.

los tres intentaron de apoco subir las escaleras aunque mucho tiempo no iban a tener, ya que estas se caerian en cualquier momento. pero lograron subirla, el problema

seria despues bajarlas con Harry, si es que lo encontraban; el humo no los dejaba ver. hasta que Sirius con una patada abrio una de las puerta de las habitaciones, pero

alli no se encontraba, siguieron por la siguiente, el humo empezaba a mariarlos, aunque el hechizo todavia funsionaba. despues de patiar dos puertas mas, a la tercera vieron un bulto en el piso y sobre él había un pedazo de techo que se habría caído por el fuego, Ginny al verlos fue corriendo hacia el.

-es el, es el, Harry! - decía, Ginny, pero Harry estaba inconciente, tenia la cara toda sucia, raspones por todos lados y los antiojos rotos- Sirius, Remus ayúdenme a cargarlo, vamos.- les dijo, pasándole la mano por la cara, los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer al ver a Harry así, y ella comprendió lo que sintió el cuando la encontró

a ella entre todo el humo en el negocio de Fred y George.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron enseguida y entre ellos, Ginny con un hechizo logro quitar el techo que estaba sobre Harry y los dos hombres lo levantaron.

- Ginny, nosotros lo llevaremos, pero tu ten la varita preparada por si hay algún obstáculo que necesitemos que saques.- decía Remus y Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Ginny iba con la varita junto a Remus y Sirius que cargaban entre los dos a Harry que seguía inconsciente.

- vamos, es solo bajar las escaleras, y enseguida encontraremos la puerta- dijo Remus.

-cuidado con las escaleras, parece que están a punto de derrumbarse. - les dijo Ginny, el humo empezaba a molestar, eso era señal de que el hechizo estaba finalizando su efecto.

-el hechizo esta perdiendo efecto, vamos, rápido Ginny! - le dijo Sirius, ya que Ginny se había quedado en las escaleras, pero al escuchar a Sirius, se apresuro a bajar antes de que se derrumbasen las escaleras. cuando por fin llegaron al pie de estas un pedazo de techo casi se les cae enzima, pero gracias a la habilidad de Ginny, el pedazo de techo quedo flotando en el aire, y Sirius, Remus y Harry salieron de la casa a salvo, luego los siguió Ginny, que a esta ultima se le termino el efecto justo cuando estaba en la puerta, y el fuego casi se apodera de toda ella, pero logro salir enseguida antes de que se quemara grabe; en ese momento Ginny salio y sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella, Hermione había corrido a abrazarla. Justo cuando los 4 salieron de la casa esta se derrumbó

- Gin, estas bien?, hay que llevar a Harry a San Mungo enseguida, Ginny no respira. - le decía alteradísima su amiga.

-. como que no respira, Hermione no me digas eso.. - Ginny fue hacia donde habían dejado a Harry en el suelo junto a los demás. - Harry! - Ginny se arrodillo junto a el.-dime que esta bien Remus!- dijo y miro al licantropo.

- no lo se Ginny. - le dijo este preocupado.

-hay que llevarlo enseguida a St Mungo. - dijo Bill que se había acercado cuando estos salieron de la casa, Bill ayudó a Charlie a levantar a Harry –nosotros lo llevaremos, ustedes aparézcanse allí. - y desaparecieron con Harry.

- Hermione, donde esta Lily?- pregunto Ginny mirando al rededor y viendo que su hija no estaba.

-la lleve con Molly a la madrigera, creo que no era un buen lugar para que este. -

-esta bien, gracias.. nos vemos en St Mungo Herm. - y sin mas Ginny desapareció hacia San Mungo mientras la lagrimas por la preocupación del estado de Harry la brontaban sin cesar de los ojos.

MILLONES DE PERONDES POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIRLES ESTE CAPITULO, ES QUE CREO QUE NO ME QUEDO COMO QUERIA EXPRESARLO NOSE SI NO LES GUSTA POR FAVOR DIGANMELO ACEPTO CRITICAS TANTO POSITIVAS COMO NEGATIVAS, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE JAJA DEJENME SU OPINION PORFA


End file.
